Sonic - Rainbow Rocks (New Version) Canon
by Sandstorm - Books
Summary: The Mane 5 of CHS set up a band for a musical showcase when a group of girls control student's emotions to gain power. They seek help from both Sonic and Princess Twilight, as they believe they would know what to do. However, they're not the only ones on the way. A team of villains from the Lost Hex are hunting Sonic down, and a pair of strange new heroes help to keep hope alive.
1. Chapter 1

In one way or another, sometimes making new friends with being from other worlds or even other universes can come at a cost; making new rivals as well. We never know what they can truly be capable of. However, this can also result in recieves new mysterious allies who may look normal, but are capable of mysterious abilities.

 **The night of the Fall Formal…**

At a restaurant in the middle of the night, something strange was going on. The people on their tables were arguing with each other. Not just one, not two, but all of the tables were filled with people arguing all at once over themselves. What seemed even stranger was there was a mysterious sparkly green mist coming from them.

On one table, there were three female teenagers wearing hoodies with the hoods over their heads singing. They each wore a necklace that had a bright red pendants. The pendants glowed as the mist was hovering into them, probably more like absorbing them.

When the pendants had absorbed all of the mist, the girls stopped singing. Then one of them pulled off her hood, revealing what she looked like. She had dark lavender purple skin, moderate purple hair in two ponytails with moderate turquoise green highlights, and violet purple eyes. Her name was Aria Blaze. She was sometimes a very greedy person.

Aria groaned in annoyance, "That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal."

The girl on the other side of the table took her hood off revealing her looks. She had daffodil yellow skin, puffy luminous orange hair in a ponytail with luminous gold highlights, and magenta purple eyes. Her name was Adagio Dazzle. She was usually the serious out of the others.

Adagio explained to Aria, "The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here."

Aria scowled, "Agh! I wish we've never been banished to this awful place."

Adagio didn't seem to care, "Really? I love it here."

"For realsies?" the third girl asked, "Because I think this place is the worst."

The third girl had cyan blue skin, moderate cerulean and dark blue hair in a ponytail, and magenta purple eyes. Her name was Sonata Dusk. She sometimes had a strange sense of humour. Uh, no offense.

Aria didn't seem to like Sonata very much, "I think _you're_ the worst, Sonata."

Sonata tried to throw back an insult, "Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're..."

Adagio groaned, "I'll tell you one thing; being stuck with you two here isn't making this world any more bearable."

Then Adagio noticed something through the window. Clouds were forming and a beam of light shot up into the sky. She rushed outside of the restaurant to see what was going on with Sonata and Aria following close behind. The wing began to pick up quickly.

Then a rainbow tornado formed high in the air, and then shot down at something. Then the energy burst away. Adagio's pendant suddenly glow, and Adagio gasped, "Huh! Did you feel that?"

Adagio then gained a sinister smile on her face, "Do you know what that is?"

But Aria and Sonata didn't understand. Adagio grabbed Aria by her hoodie and spoke in her face, "It's Equestrian Magic!"

Aria pushed Adagio's hands off, "But this world doesn't have Equestrian Magic."

Adagio turned back to looking at where the energy came from, "It does now. And we're going to use to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us."

Aria and Sonata stood next to Adagio each with sinister smiles. However, they all then saw something else that surprised them. They could see… Super Sonic fighting Dr. Eggman in his Egg Emperor. And then Sonic transformed into his Harmonic from for the first time, and then defeated Eggman.

The pendants then glowed again, but much brighter. This could mean to them that that energy was so much stronger. Adagio then smiled even sinisterier, "Oh… so much power. That first piece of Equestrian Magic will be perfect for a start, and then that new power will make us… invincible."

 **Present day…**

On Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog was running along one of his favorite spots in Green Hill; the spiral bridge that went through the waterfall that almost formed a complete circle. This spot was one of his most favorite because as much as he hated water because he couldn't swim, the little bits of splashes from the falling water landing on him helped him cool down as he ran along the bridge.

Not too long ago, Gage the Hedgehog, Sonic's friend who helped him when he was on Earth, had recently left for home. He had to help some close friends of his.

As much as he enjoyed spending his free time running as far as he could on Green Hill, Sonic seemed unsatisfied. This was because he missed his girlfriend, Rainbow Dash. He hadn't seen her ever since the day they said goodbye. The only thing he had that made him think about her so much… was a photo of him and her together when he was in her Earth.

Sonic stopped when he reached the top of a hill that had a waterfall right at the edge. He sat down and looked at the view. He then pulled out the photo of him and Rainbow and stared at it. The picture showing Rainbow hugging Sonic and kissing him on the check and Sonic smiling and blushing.

Sonic placed his hand on the side of his face, "Oh, Rainbow, if only you knew how much I really miss you right now."

On Earth, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer were walking together through the hallways of Canterlot High School. Rainbow just happened to be staring at the same photo of her and Sonic in her hand.

Rarity noticed Rainbow's photo and that Rainbow still looked pretty sad that Sonic had to go home, "Oh, darling, we all miss Sonic. He was a really special friend to all of us."

Rainbow nodded as she put the photo away, "Yeah, I know."

The girls were walking to the music room. They were going to practice playing their instruments. As they approached the doors, Applejack raised her arm in front of her friends, "Hold on, someone's inside."

They looked through the open doors and saw a young boy playing the piano while singing with a very soft, high voice.

The boy had macaroon tan skin, bright sapphire blue hair with diamond red highlights that fell to his neck, and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing an unzipped navy blue short-sleeve hoodie that had lightning details and textures on the shoulders and down the sides of the body. Under the hoodie was a stone grey T-shirt with the symbol of a light blue lightning bolt on the chest. His lower half contained azure blue sweatpants with white streaks down the sides of the legs, and he had gold parkour/running shoes with ruby red and cloud white details and streaks on his feet. For accessories, he had grey speed glasses with lapis blue lenses in his hair, a denim blue bandana around his neck, white fingerless gloves on his hands with teal blue and gold yellow sports tape from his hands to his lower arms, and a ruby red wristband on each wrist.

The boy was singing "The Scientist" by Coldplay, just like the cover by Alex Goot and Jada Facer. His voice was very high and well paced with the theme. This was very inspiring to the girls. They thought he was an amazing singer and piano player. Rainbow couldn't help but notice that he even looked so much like Sonic.

When the boy finished, he held the final keys down until the sound went down. He took a breath from his singing, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that song."

Then, the girls all began clapping extremely amazed by the boy's playing. The boy was quite surprised to see this. Rarity was the first to speak, "Darling, that was beautiful. You have such talent for singing and playing piano."

The boy smiled as he scratched his head, "Oh, thanks. It's nothing. Just what I love to do."

Applejack chuckled, "Nothing? Oh, silly sugar cube. What you did is definitely something. Something big."

The boy chuckled along with Applejack, "Hey, don't mention it. That's what I got from almost every other student from CHS."

The boy then cleared his throat, "I should introduce myself. My name is Strike. Pleased to meet you all."

Strike held his hand out to the girls, and they all smiled. Even Fluttershy seemed to have enough courage to accept it. "It's really nice to meet you, Strike, darling," Rarity said, "My name is Rarity."

Rainbow gave Strike a fist-bump, "Rainbow Dash."

Applejack tilted her hat to Strike, "I'm Applejack."

Fluttershy waved hello, "I'm Fluttershy."

Pinkie hopped in the air as she shook Strike's hand, "I'm Pinkie Pie!"

Sunset was a little nervous, but she also accepted Strike's handshake, "I'm Sunset Shimmer."

Strike nodded, "Sunset Shimmer? Oh, right. I happened to visit CHS on the weekend, and I heard about what happened at the Fall Formal."

Sunset's smile turned into a frown of worry. But that quickly changed to a surprised open mouth when Strike put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, there's no need to be sad. I've made big mistakes of my own back where I come from."

Sunset and the girls thought that Strike was a really kind person. Sunset smiled at him, "Thanks. I'm glad that there's a new student who seems to understand."

Strike chuckled, "Yeah, I really do. In fact, I think some of the things I did were a lot worse. But do you know how I got over it? I let people have time to find forgiveness for me, and they eventually did. So don't worry, I'm sure that everyone else will forgive you, Sunset."

The girls all smiled at Strike. Strike sat down on the piano bench while Sunset sat on the piano as the other girls were grabbing instruments. Rainbow had a Fender Stratocaster electric guitar. The main body and headstock were in a gleaming, shining cerulean blue color. It's neck was in a crimson red color with the inlays in the form of gold yellow lightning bolts. This guitar actually belonged to her.

Applejack took out a semi-hollow bass guitar. The sides of the main body were daffodil yellow. From the ends of it faded in pinkish candy red to the center in blonde yellow. The body also had merigold orange lining on it and the logo of a rose red apple. The inlays on the neck were also rose red apples. This was her instrument.

Rarity had found a keytar for her to use as her instrument. Fluttershy used a tambourine as her own instrument, and Pinkie had her very own complete drum set.

Strike decided to ask, "Just to be sure, what exactly happened at the Formal? All I heard was that there was some kind of… magic attack or something."

Sunset sighed as she answered and rolled her eyes, "A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon."

Pinkie then popped up right next to Sunset, "And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army!"

Strike flexed an eyebrow, "I guess that fits."

Rarity wanted to help Sunset feel better, "Oh, darling, you have us. And we've forgiven you for your past… ahem, boo-boos."

"To be honest," Applejack added as she turned her bass, "I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before."

Strike noticed that the girls were all gathering together with their instruments. Sunset wasn't part of it though. Strike then asked, "If you're about to rehearse a song, um, would it be fine if I watched? I love music after all. In fact, is this all for a showcase or something like that?"

Rainbow smiled, "Sure, why not? And yes, it's all for the CHS Musical Showcase! The band before you is the Rainbooms, but everyone in this school… we are the Wondercolts!"

Pinkie banged her drumsticks together, "One, two, three!"

 **(My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks (2014) song: Better than Ever plays)**

The girls began to play their instruments and sing.

 _Rainbooms: There was a time we were apart, but that's behind us now_

 _See how we've made a brand new start, and the future's looking up_

 _(Ah-oh, ah-oh)_

 _And when you walk these halls, you feel it everywhere_

 _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever! Oh, yeah!_

All around the school, students were hanging out with each other. They were walking and talking through the halls, sitting together in the cafeteria, and taking photos of each other outside.

 _Rainbooms: We are all together! (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh)_

 _Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh)_

 _You can feel it, we are back (You can feel it)_

 _And I'm so glad that we're better_

 _Better than ever!_

That was when something began to happen. Remember when the girls all gained pony ears and tails during the Fall Formal? Yep, you guessed it. Their ears turned into pony ears on their heads and grew longer ponytails in their hair. Rainbow and Fluttershy gained wings on their backs. This was something that Strike was caught off guard by, "Whoa, amazing."

 _Rainbooms: Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Strike and Sunset began to smile and move along with the beat in the song. Sunset was tapping her hands on her knees while Strike was shaking his head up and down.

 _Rainbow: There was a time we couldn't see_

 _Past the differences_

 _Applejack: That separated you and me_

 _And it left us on our own_

 _Pinkie: But now you walk these halls, and friends are everywhere_

 _Rainbooms: Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever! Oh, yeah!_

Strike and Sunset got off the piano and stood up and they snapped their fingers along with the beat.

 _Rainbooms: We are all together! (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh)_

 _Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh)_

 _Now that we are back on track (Now that we are)_

 _Yes, I'm so glad that we're better_

 _Better than ever!_

Strike and Sunset then began to clap along with the rest of the song as the Rainbooms finished it.

 _Rainbooms: Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 **(Song ends)**

Once the girls were finished, their pony ears turned back to their human ears, their ponytails vanished, and Rainbow and Fluttershy's wings disappeared. Strike and Sunset clapped amazed by their performance.

"That was amazing!" Strike said, "Not to mention, you all grew wings, ears, and tails. How'd you do that?"

Rarity chuckled, "It just happens when we play. I still can't believe it does."

"You know, Rarity," Strike added, "I've heard how much you're into fashion, so I think you could make some accessories for the ponytail. Oh, or maybe some earrings for the pony ears."

Rarity clapped at the idea, "That's a wonderful idea, darling! I should think about that more often."

Applejack cut in, "I just wonder why it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?"

Rainbow just chuckled, "Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome."

Rarity turned to Rainbow and asked surprisingly, "'Your' band?"

"Duh," Rainbow answered, "It was my idea to start the Rainbooms, so we could be in the showcase. Plus an elite singer and guitarist."

Then there was a knock on the door before it opened. It was Sunset's ex-boyfriend, Flash Sentry, "Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight."

Rainbow stepped forward, "Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase."

Applejack and Rarity disliked how Rainbow just spoke about them. So did Strike, "Uh, Dash, I know that we all just met today, but what you said to your friends… _that_ was kind of rude."

Flash then noticed Strike and gasped, "You're him! You're the guy I heard of! You're Strike!"

Flash ran right up to Strike and started rapidly shaking his hand. Strike was quite surprised, again, "Whoa, I guess I have a fan all of a sudden."

Flash then asked the girls, "Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh… out of town might come? It being a special charity event and all."

Applejack answered, "Sorry, Flash. I don't think Twilight's gonna be back at Canterlot High anytime soon."

Flash chuckled, "Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, y'know, thought I'd ask. Uh, keep on rocking it."

Flash accidentally backed up into the wall trying to exit the room. He smiled with an embarrassed blush before saluting and leaving. Strike just thought about the way Flash acted, " _Huh, seems like he's got a thing for Twilight."_

Rarity laughed, "Well, someone is quite the Smitten Kitten."

Sunset looked down with a sad look, and Rarity suddenly realized, "Oh! Sorry. I always forget you and Flash used to be an item."

Sunset smiled, "It's okay. Flash is a great guy and all, but I never actually liked him, liked him. I was just using him to become more popular. Sigh… the old me really was just awful, wasn't she?"

All of the girls made a sorrowful yes sound. But then Applejack put her hand on Sunset's shoulder, "But the important thing is you've turned yourself around."

Sunset smiled, "Thanks, Applejack. But I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way."

Then there was the voice of Vice-Principal Luna speaking through the speaker, "Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."

Sunset went to leaving the room, "Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me."

Once Sunset left, Rainbow turned to the rest, "We've still got a few minutes until lunch starts. What do you say we do 'Awesome as'..."

Rainbow then looked at Strike who was staring at the piano. She then decided to ask him, "Actually, Strike, after seeing you perform on the piano and sing, you wanna share one of _your_ songs?"

Strike was quite surprised to hear this, "Huh? Me? Oh, well… I don't know, I mean…"

The other girls agreed with Rainbow. "Yeah, c'mon, sing a cool song. Anything you like," Applejack said.

Strike thought about it, "Hmm, well I'm not up for super hard rocking music, but I do like some songs that are fun or just nice to sing."

Strike then thought of something, "Ah, I know."

Strike took out a cellphone from his pocket, and he selected the song he thought of. He put the volume on at max, and as it started playing, he simply asked, "So let me ask, do you ever have any interest in anything that is quite old?"

"You mean history about certain things we're interested in?" Applejack asked, "Definitely. Like the history of someone who… changed the world in a great way."

"Yeah," Rainbow agreed, "You sound like you're interested in old things, huh?"

"Exactly," Strike answered, "I read and watch very old stuff. It's that simple. I want something like that, and I honestly don't know how much I want of it, but I never stop thinking about it."

 **(Something Just Like This - The Chainsmokers)**

 _Strike: I've been reading books of old_

 _The legends and the myths_

 _Achilles and his gold_

 _Hercules and his gifts_

 _Spider-man's control and Batman with his fists_

 _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

 _But they said "Where'd you want to go?"_

" _How much you wanna risk?"_

 _I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts (Some superhero)_

 _Some fairytale bliss, just someone I can turn to_

 _Somebody I can kiss, I want something just like this_

The girls seemed to like how Strike was singing along with the song. As he sang, he actually approached the doors to exit the music room.

 _Strike: Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Oh, I want something just like this_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Oh, I want something just like this!_

Strike opened the doors, and a pair of students were standing outside the room performing some stunt dance moves along with the song. The girls started to enjoy the song as they began to follow Strike out of the room and through the hallway.

 _Strike: I want something just like this_

Some other students were playing instruments of their own along with the song, while some others were performing motions of the lyrics from the song.

 _Strike: I've been reading books of bold_

 _The legends and the myths_

 _The testaments they told_

 _The moon and its eclipse_

 _And Superman unrolls a suit before he lifts_

 _But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_

 _But they said "Where'd you want to go?"_

" _How much you wanna risk?"_

 _I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts (Some superhero)_

 _Some fairytale bliss, just someone I can turn to_

 _Somebody I can miss, I want something just like this!_

Strike and a few students behind began performing dance moves with the music in the song. The girls were liking both him and his singing really much.

 _Strike: Oh, I want something just like this!_

 _Oh, I want something just like this!_

Then Strike and the girls entered the cafeteria, and a lot of students were at their tables, clapping or using the cups to play with the song. It seemed like almost the entire school knew what Strike was like already. Even the cafeteria lady, Granny Smith, was dancing along with the music as she handed them their food.

 _Strike: Where'd you want to go?_

 _How much you wanna risk?_

 _I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts (Some superhero!)_

 _Some fairytale bliss, just someone I can turn to_

 _Somebody I can kiss, oh I want something just like this!_

The girls all went to clapping and going "Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo" with the rest of the song while Strike made some last few solo lines.

 _Rainbooms: Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo (Strike: Yeah)_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Oh, I want something just like this!_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Strike: Oh, I want something just like this..._

 **(Song Ends)**

Strike and the girls all laughed together after Strike had sung his song.

"Hoo-we," Applejack said, "Y'all really are good at singin'."

Strike chuckled as he sat down, "Don't mention it. But thanks."

Then there was another teenage boy approaching the table with his own tray of food. The boy had pure white skin, pure black hair, and smoke grey eyes. He was wearing a hooded, ghost white overcoat, a stone grey shirt with symbols of black rings on the shoulders, chest, and core, ghost white sweatpants, and silver shoes that had the looks of high-technology.

Rainbow asked, "Hey, who's this next to you, Strike?"

Strike introduced his friend, "Oh, this is my friend, Specter."

"Nice to meet you," Specter said. He sounded bored as he was eating his lunch from his tray.

Strike scratched his head, "Sorry about him. He's a person who likes action and things right now are pretty dull for him."

Rarity cleared her throat, "Ahem, so, um, Strike, when exactly did you arrive at CHS for the first time?"

"Oh, just Saturday over the weekend," Strike answered, "I talked to Principal Celestia, and she decided that I could come here this week. Specter was here with me."

"I gotta know, Strike," Applejack said, "How long have you played on the piano?"

Strike chuckled, "Let me be honest and say, only a few months. I just started when I was around fifteen years old. I used to be totally uninterested, but then there was this animated music video I saw on the Internet and I was totally inspired by it. Not to mention, I was kind of a quick learner on how to play that song."

Then Sunset arrived and sat down next to Applejack. Applejack asked, "So, how was the tour?"

Sunset didn't look so sure, "I don't know. I mean, these girls- they were… there was something off about them."

Pinkie then began coming up with ideas and used her hair to make herself look like she had a beard, "Like off like this?"

Then she had two carrots poking out of her mouth and letaus leaves over her eyebrow, making her look like a bunny, "Or off like this? Or…"

Rainbow spoke, "Maybe we should just let her tell us."

Sunset answered, "That's just it. I can't put her finger on it. They just acted sort of… strange around me."

Sunset then sighed as she put her head down, "Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them what I did. Oh, so much for making a good first impression."

Everyone at the table felt sorry for her. Well, Specter just wasn't paying attention to the conversation; he was just too busy being bored and eating his food.

Strike then thought of something, then asked Sunset, "Uh, I don't think that this is important, Sunset, but who exactly were they?"

Sunset raised her head, "They're girls. Three of them. Their names are Adagio, Aria, and Sonata. And I think they called themselves… the 'Dazzlings' or something."

Then the entrance doors opened as the girls who Sunset just said were, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata, the Dazzlings entered. They began singing as they walked past students catching their attention with their voices. The Mane 6 and Strike took notice of this. Specter didn't even seem to notice who had just entered the lunch room and just kept eating his lunch.

Strike flexed an eyebrow, "Uh, that's them, right?"

Sunset nodded. Everyone in the school began to take notice of Adagio, Aria, and Sonata singing. That's right, more music on the way. Sorry if this feels like too much music in the very first chapter, but if a chapter's gotta be long, the song must take place. Anyway…

 **(My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks (2014) Song: Let's Have A Battle (Of The Bands))**

 _Adagio: We heard you want to get together_

 _We heard you want to rock this school_

 _We thought of something that is better_

 _Something that changes all the rules_

All of the students just watched as the Dazzlings walked past them. The Rainbooms and Strike didn't seem to understand what this was about. Strike didn't think this was something the Dazzlings were doing for fun.

 _Adagio: Why pretend we're all the same_

 _When some of us shine brighter? (Sonata and Aria: Shine brighter)_

 _Here's a chance to find your flame_

 _Are you a loser or a fighter?_

This was starting to make some of the students think about this. Others began looking at each other suspiciously as the Dazzlings continued.

 _Dazzlings: Me and you, you and me..._

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 _Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

Strike was starting feel something was really off about the Dazzlings, " _Something's up with those girls. Better be careful."_

 _Adagio: You're a star and you should know it_

 _Yeah, you rise above the rest_

 _It doesn't matter who you hurt_

 _If you're just proving you're the best_

Now the Dazzlings began to sing together to everyone.

 _Dazzlings: Battle! You want to win it!_

 _Let's have a battle! Battle of the bands!_

 _Let's have a battle! We'll go all in it!_

 _Let's have a battle! Battle! Battle!_

 _Battle of the bands!_

Then something else started to happen. Students began to argue with each other about who could be whom in this Battle of the Bands thing.

 _Blueberry Cake: I can beat you!_

 _(Battle!) Cherry Crash: Ha! You wish!_

 _(Battle!) Trixie: I so want this!_

 _(Battle!) Captain Planet: Not if I get it first!_

 _Dazzlings: Me and you, you and me..._

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 _Students: I'm going up and winning the audition!_

Soon, everyone wanted to have a battle of the bands. All, except for the girls, Strike and Specter. They just watched as everyone chanted with the Dazzlings. But there was also something strange; a sparkly green mist was appearing from the students and were going into the Dazzlings' pendants.

 _Dazzlings and students: Battle! We want to win it!_

 _Let's have a battle! Battle of the bands!_

 _Let's have a battle! We'll go all in it!_

 _Let's have a battle! Battle! Battle!_

 _Battle of the bands!_

 **(Song ends)**

All of the students began arguing with each other all at once about who would win the battle of the bands. Pinkie spoke to Sunset, "OH, they're _that_ kind of off."

As the green mist continued to move around the cafeteria, Strike tapped Specter on the shoulder. Specter looked over at what Strike was showing him, and he just nodded, "Okay, I'm just gonna finish my lunch." and with that he resumed his sandwich.

Strike sighed as he rolled his eyes. He looked back at the Dazzlings. He pulled his glasses over his eyes, and then his finger tapped something on the side. Then the lenses began to show visual vital scanning effects. The glasses looked like they were made of advanced technology. They were scanning everyone in their sights; the Dazzlings, the mist, and everyone who was arguing with each other.

Strike's glasses then zoomed in at the three mysterious pendants on the Dazzlings' necklaces. They showed that there was some kind of negative energy that was causing them to absorb the mist.

Strike thought about this, " _There's definitely something off about these girls. But what is the source of those pendants of theirs?"_

Strike grabbed his tray as he stood up, "Uh, excuse me, girls, I need to go do something important."

Strike suddenly swung the tray forward like a frisbee. It went straight past everybody catching their attention. It then bounced off the walls, before it flew right onto the table of dirty trays.

All eyes were on Strike. Strike began to walk around the students and out of the cafeteria. Most of the students just stared at him for the stunt he pulled off, but Flash seemed to have a smirk on his face, as if he had an idea.

Flash walked up to Strike and tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention. He then asked, "Hey, Strike since I've heard that you love to play piano, how would you like to be a part of my band for the Battle of the Bands? I think we could use a guy like you."

Strike made a face of concern as he answered, "You mean like a competition? Uuh sorry, man, but competition isn't really my thing."

This caught the Dazzlings' and the Mane 6's attention. It was like Strike wasn't like most kinds of people who liked winning. Trixie flexed an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Strike turned his head to Trixie and said, "I mean, I don't really have much of an interest in contests. I mean, hey, don't get me wrong, I know that sometimes those can be used to solve problems, but over who's best at music? Uuuuuh… no, thank you."

The Dazzlings' eyes went wide open. " _What?"_ Adagio thought, " _He's not under our spell? How's that possible?"_

As Flash was disappointed to hear Strike say this, he just patted him on the shoulder, "Eh, it's cool, man. It's your call whether you want to compete or not, after all."

Then a very greedy Crimson Napalm approached Strike and pushed him back with his hands, "Why? You afraid of being a loser?"

Strike then spoke out, "Hi, I'm Strike. I'm new here at CHS. It's my first day here. It's exciting. And you must be Crimson Napalm. Would you mind telling me what your problem is?"

Crimson growled as he threw a punch right at Strike, but Strike just moved his head aside. Crimson tried again, but missed once more. And then… _SLAP!_ Strike suddenly slapped Crimson right in the face, " **OW!"**

Everyone gasped in surprise. Adagio then noticed something. There had been mist coming from everyone who was arguing, but not Strike. The slap was so hard; Crimson's cheek had a bright red handprint from it.

Crimson groaned as he turned back to Strike, "Did you just slap me?"

Surprisingly, Strike sounded very positive as he turned to Flash and then Sunset and her friends, "I did. Weird, right?"

Specter suddenly popped up right beside Strike looking excited with a camera, "Do it again! I want to catch this on camera!"

Strike just placed his hand on the camera and lowered it, "No."

Specter frowned, "You take the fun out of everything."

Strike shook his head, before he turned back to Crimson, "Anyways, it looks like I'm going to be stuck here for quite a while. Possibly for the rest of the year, just like you are. So… let's make a deal, shall we?"

Strike stepped forward and stood a foot right in of Crimson's face, "We don't say anything about this encounter of ours, or of the Battle of the Bands… and we'll be okay."

"I recommend you take the deal pal, this offer won't last forever" Specter said smugly.

Strike then very gently pushed Crimson out of his way, and he began to walk out of the cafeteria with Specter following him. Everyone just stared at them.

Flash put his hand on his head, "Man, he's cool. And very serious when he needs to be."

Adagio thought very carefully about Strike's actions, " _Hmm, very interesting. Strike is very positive, yet he slapped Crimson, and no negativity comes from him. Perhaps, there is something special about him."_

Somewhere in the city, in a dark alleyway, there was someone sitting on a crate reading a newspaper. He was looking at a picture of Sonic fighting Dr. Eggman. He started to chuckle quietly, but evilly, "Hehehehehe… well, well, well. It looks like that hedgehog has been here before. Well, Sonic, you better come back so we can finish our business, because we're not done yet…"

 **FanFiction Story Written by: Sandstorm - Books based on screenplay by Meghan McCarthy**

 **Co-written by: Dark Hunter677**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OC: Strike created by Sandstorm (FanFiction, YouTube, DeviantArt)**

 **OC: Specter created by Dark Hunter677 (FanFiction, YouTube)**

 **Song: "Better Than Ever" written by Daniel Ingram for My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks (2014)**

 **Song: "Something Just Like This" written and performed by Chainsmokers and Coldplay (2017)**

 **Song: "Let's Have A Battle (Of The Bands)" written by Daniel Ingram for My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks (2014)**

 **Written only for reader's opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes to use concept from my stories is allowed to do so as long as you ask and say where it originally came from. Also, if you wish to see your original character join this current story, just ask and please give as much detail on the character's personality and abilities.**


	2. Chapter 2

On Mobius, Sonic was in his house playing his bright red acoustic guitar on his bed in his room. He was trying to play some songs that he could sing for Rainbow, but he was struggling to figure out what could be a good one.

Sonic sighed, "Gah! Man, this is hard. How can I come up with a great song to sing for Rainbow? Then again… huh, I didn't even ask her what kind of music she likes."

Sonic sat his guitar down next to his bed and walked to his desk where there was his picture and the cyan blue Chaos Emerald. He took hold of the Emerald, and he held it in his hand as he stared at it, "One day, Rainbow… someday, I'll come back."

Sonic put the Emerald down on the desk, and began to walk towards the door, "Maybe a little lunch of chili dogs can help me."

Sonic was just about the grab the doorknob, when he began to hear a weird sound… and see a glow shining on the wall. He turned around to see the Chaos Emerald was emitting small flashes of light. He quickly came back over and grabbed it to see what it was doing.

Sonic could see something inside the Emerald. Thinking it was trying to show him something, he gripped the Emerald, and it began to shine bright. Then its energy began to spread around him, and his room began to change, as the Emerald was showing him a vision.

Everything around Sonic was dark with lights shining from different areas at different angles. Then he began to see little glimpses of what the Emerald was showing.

First, he could see himself in his human form talking to the girls, "I'm sorry, but I have to beat them myself. I stopped them myself before, I can stop them myself again."

Vision Rainbow spoke out, "You can't! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Then Sonic began seeing something else. He could see a figure in the dark with whitish blue electricity crackling around it. It's head slowly turned to look right at him with its eyes glowing bright blue.

Now Sonic began to see one more thing. He saw a man with his hands behind his back. He couldn't tell who it was in the dark. The figure then raised its right hand, and it opened revealing an orb or orangish red energy. The figure then slightly turned it's head to the right, revealing glowing yellow eyes.

The figure began to laugh evilly, "Hehehehe-hahahaha! You failed, hedgehog! You never stood a chance to begin with!"

The figure's voice sounded extremely familiar to Sonic, "No… it can't be…"

Before he could say anything else, the vision stopped and Sonic was back in his room. He was beyond shocked, before he shook himself out of his trance, "I've gotta find the others fast! Rainbow and the girls are in danger! They're back!"

Sonic dashed right out of his house as fast as he could with the Emerald.

Tails was in his workshop on top of the Dimensions Teleporter, making some adjustments to it. He was making sure he would use a careful amount of power this time. In fact, he was reprogramming the Teleporter to go back to the girls' world.

All of a sudden, Sonic whoosed right into the room with a gust of wind. The wind was so strong hundreds of paper that were already put in a neat pile went flying everywhere. Tails yelped in surprise, before he groaned, "Aw, man…"

Sonic panicked as he yelled, "Tails! They're back! They're on the world where Rainbow is! We have to get there and stop them! We-!"

Tails shouted loudly, "SLOW DOWN, SONIC!"

Sonic was silent after Tails' outburst, then Tails spoke, "Please, deep breaths. MAN, you were talking way too fast."

Sonic took some deep breaths as Tails got down from the Teleporter, "Okay, what's going on, Sonic? And please, slowly and one at a time."

Sonic sighed, "Okay, listen, Tails. I was just in my room, when the Chaos Emerald I have just showed me a vision."

Tails flexed an eyebrow, "A vision? A vision of what?"

Sonic explained, "Well, they were glimpses, but I saw myself back on Rainbow's world, then there was this guy in the dark with lightning around for some reason, which is not important. And then there was this other guy who looked at me and his voice was so familiar, I'm sure of who it is!"

Tails now looked a little worried, "Who? Who was it?"

Sonic stammered, "It was… it was… it was Zavok! He's back! The Zeti are back!"

Tails was shocked to hear this, "What?! I thought you defeated them up on the Lost Hex!"

"I did!" Sonic responded, "But when I did, they disappeared, and I haven't seen them since. They must've gone into hiding there. What's important is I've got to get back to Rainbow and the girls. They're gonna need my help!"

Tails grabbed Sonic's shoulder and started to shake him, "Sonic, calm down! They might be on their world, but they might not even be at CHS yet!"

Sonic sighed, "Okay, okay, sorry. So… what are we going to do?"

"Simple," Tails answered, "We gather the Chaos Emeralds to get the Teleporter working again."

"But what if it sends me to a totally different place this time?" Sonic asked concerningly.

Tails chuckled, "Relax, you. I did multiple quick tests for the past few weeks to make sure it would lead straight back to CHS. The final test was just yesterday, and it's perfect."

Sonic pounded his fist in his hand, "Then I'll find the other Emeralds and bring them here so I can get there."

Tails nodded, "I've already got four of them with me. Knuckles has the other three on Angel Island."

Knuckles was just sitting next to the Master Emerald looking out far. He had the yellow, blue, and red Emeralds with him. But within a few seconds, a gust of wind with a blue blur went WHOOSH! Right past Knuckles. And the Chaos Emeralds there were gone.

Knuckles took a quick guess, "That oughta be Sonic going back to see his girlfriend."

Then Knuckles began to think about something, "Hmm. I wonder…"

Knuckles stood up, and then he began running down the stairs. Shadow just happened to be watching on the mountain from up above. He just stood there with his arms crossed, before he jumped and slide down the mountain on his hover shoes to follow Knuckles.

In the kingdom of Mobotropolis, Sonic's brother from back when there was the Sonic Underground, Manic the Hedgehog was just in his room. He was putting on a jacket similar to the one he wore in the old days. He made his quills look like the hairstyle he had before. He then put on his medallion around his neck.

Manic let out a breath, "I just can't stand it anymore. I really wanna have a life like Sonic's. I gotta do this."

Manic looked inside his closet, and he found his hoverboard, "Heh, let's hope this still works."

Manic opened his window, and he looked down. The ground was so far below, Manic almost got dizzy. He took a deep breath, and then he jumped right out of the window with his hoverboard, "Yahoo!"

Then Sonic's sister, Sonia the Hedgehog looked out her window of her room and saw Manic going down, "MANIC!"

Manic got right onto his hoverboard, and then he began to over right over civilians' head, "Goooood morning, Mobotropolis! Yehaa!"

Sonia rolled her eyes, "Oh, brother."

Sonia decided to follow. She got into a new type of her older clothing that could fit her, possibly because the one she always wore before got a little too tight. She pulled on her gloves, and put on her medallion. She then went down to a garage and found her motorcycle. She put her helmet on her head, "Let's go for a ride!"

The doors to the garage opened, and Sonia started driving out on her motorcycle. She rushed through the street following Manic, "Hey, bro, where do you think you're going?"

Manic just chuckled, "Follow me, sis, and you'll find out!"

Up high in the sky, Silver was just flying through when he could see them below, "Huh, wonder where they're going."

Silver decided to follow behind Sonia and Manic to find out.

On Earth, the Rainbooms were outside the front of the school next to the Wondercolt Statue, which was the portal to Equestria. Earlier, they had just tried to report what was going on to Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna, but they had discovered that they were also under the Dazzling's power.

Fluttershy let out her worries as she let a red ladybug crawl onto her finger, "I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna too."

Rainbow kicked a soccer ball up in the air and then balanced it on her head, "They've gotten to everybody."

Pinkie then pointed out something, "NOT everybody!"

Applejack agreed, "Pinkie Pie's right. We were there when the Dazzlings were singin', and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow. In fact, Strike and his friend Specter weren't affected either."

"I guess maybe they're not interested in competition anyway," Rainbow said as she forced her soccer ball up in the air from her head and caught it in her hand, "So let's take the Dazzlings down. It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt."

Rainbow suddenly realised something before she said to Sunset, "Uh, no offense."

Sunset sighed, "None taken. Again."

"But that was when Twilight was here," Fluttershy said as she let the ladybug fly off into the air, "There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to whoop anybody's butt."

Rarity sighed as she was polishing her nails, "If only we could get a message to Twilight. Or maybe even Sonic. Maybe they could tell how to break the spell the Dazzlings had cast on our friends."

"Well, as much as I wish that could happen, it's not," Rainbow pointed out, "Sonic has to stay on Mobius and protect it from Dr. Eggman. And Twilight can't come either."

Rainbow then threw her soccer ball right at the statue, "The portal's closed."

Rarity saw the ball coming at her, and she quickly ducked her head to avoid getting hit. Then she suddenly realised in the process of avoiding a hit to the head, she accidently put some of her nail polish on her arm and gasped, "AAGGHH!"

Rainbow then caught the ball again, "And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cellphones where she's from."

Sunset thought about something, and then she had an idea, "I may have a idea on how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight."

The girls all made it to Sunset's locker. Sunset opened it and looked through her stuff; trying to find something. She then pulled out a book that had her logo on it and was all covered in dust, "When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this."

Sunset brushed some dust off, "Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach her."

Sunset opened the book and looked through the pages until she found a pair of blank ones in it, "Maybe it still works."

Rarity chuckled, "That's a book, darling. What do you mean, 'maybe it still works'?"

Sunset explained, "It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library. I get a message to her, and she can get a message to Princess Twilight."

Rainbow held a pen out to her, "So what are you waiting for? Get to writing!"

Sunset took the pen, "Huh. Been a long time since I've written these words."

Sunset then began to write the message, "Dear, Princess Celestia…"

Meanwhile back on Mobius, Sonic had just made it back to Tails' workshop with the Emeralds, "I got 'em, Tails."

Tails nodded, "Okay, get them into place. It'll just take me a little time to get it started."

Sonic sighed disappointedly, "All right. I just think I gotta get there as soon as possible."

Sonic placed the Emeralds in their places in the Teleporter. Tails began to charge it up, and this time, he wouldn't let his attention get pulled away from the control panel.

Tails typed on the keyboard, "Aaaaand… got it!"

Tails pressed a button, and the portal in the Teleporter opened up. Then he ejected the Emeralds from it and Sonic took them.

Sonic took a deep breath, "Okay, you sure it's stable?"

Tails nodded, "Just did a quick test. It's set."

Sonic nodded back and was prepared to jump. But before he would even go for it, he and Tails heard a few weird noises outside. Then the doors opened, and Manic and Sonia came in jumping off their vehicles.

"Hello, brother!" Manic said as he and Sonia both jumped at their brother for a big hug.

Sonic was very surprised, "Whoa, Sonia, Manic, what are you too doing here? Shouldn't you two be back in Mobotropolis?"

"Pfft, no way," Manic scoffed, "I got bored there. I wanna go on an adventure, and it looks to me like you're about to go on one."

"I'm just interested in what you're up to, Sonic," Sonia said.

Sonic chuckled, "Well, I'm actually heading back to a world where I happened to get accidently sent to one time ago. Now I have to go back, because there are some old enemies of mine there."

Sonic and Manic were both surprised to hear this from their brother. Manic suddenly waved out his arms, "What?! You went to a whole different world, and you didn't tell us about this?!"

"You've gotta be kidding me, Sonic hedgehog!" Sonia said, "We're family! You can't just go a different world and leave us out of it!"

Sonic defended himself, "Hey! I haven't seen you two in years! I didn't think you'd want to come looking for me now! And besides, when you go to that world, you'd turn into-"

That was when Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow had just arrived. "What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to Knuckles. "Huh? Oh, nothing, Knuckles," Manic chuckled nervously, "We were, uh… we were… umm…"

Sonic quickly turned around and jumped right into the portal with the Chaos Emeralds, "Out of here! See ya!"

Manic and Sonia turned right back around, "Hey! You're going there alone this time! Come back here!"

The two followed Sonic right into the portal. Knuckles and Silver were both surprised, until they both just sighed, "Well, they're gone."

Tails was going to turn the Teleporter off, but his finger didn't push the button. His head started to twitch, until he shouted, "I CAN'T RESIST! I'M GOING TOO!"

Knuckles and Silver were now shocked, "WHAT?!"

Tails then went running right at the portal, and jumped for it. Silver ran forward and tried to grab him, "No, you don't- whoa!" but he suddenly slipped on the floor and went sliding forward.

Knuckles tried to stop Silver by grabbing him, but he was yanked right off of the floor, and they all went through the portal. Shadow just stood where he was with his arms crossed, "Those fools."

Shadow turned around and started to walk out of Tails' workshop, but then he suddenly stopped. He turned his head to look at the portal, and the portal was closing on its own. Shadow gave it some thought, and decided he would go for it too. So he jumped into the portal before it closed.

On Earth, the Rainbooms and Sunset were outside the front of CHS at the statue waiting for Twilight to come. Each of them were doing their own thing. Rarity was painting Fluttershy's nails with pink nail polish. Applejack and Pinkie were playing cards on the statue. Sunset was reading through her book, and Rainbow was playing with her soccer ball.

The girls had been waiting a while for Twilight since Sunset had sent the message to her. Rainbow sighed, "I'm starting to think she's not coming."

That was when the portal to Equestria opened up, and two individuals popped right out of it. They were Princess Twilight back as a human, and Spike back as a dog again.

"Twilight!" The girls said excited.

Twilight rubbed her head, "Ooh, I'm back."

Sunset offered her hand to help Twilight up. Twilight seemed to forget for a second, before she smiled as she remembered how to use hands and accepted Sunset's help.

The rest of the girls all came to Twilight for a group hug. Once they had parted, Twilight spoke, "And I've got some bad news about those new girls."

All of the girls seemed concerned, "What?"

Not too long later, the girls were all at Sugarcube Corner. Each of them were having their own drinks. Pinkie just bought one for Twilight.

"Oh, I do hate that you had to return in a time of crisis," Rarity said, "We have so much catching up to do."

Applejack was the first to say, "For starters, a certain blue haired guitar player was just asking about you."

Twilight played with her hair excitedly as she blushed, "Flash Sentry was asking about me?"

She then realised what she was saying in front of her friends and cleared her throat, "Isn't that nice?"

Twilight took a sip for her drink. Rarity asked as she raised her cup of coffee, "Perhaps you can give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?"

Spike answered, "She's got an official title now."

He then imitated a trumpet with his dog treat, "Do-do-do-doo! The Princess of Friendship!"

Sunset smiled, "Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil."

Spike then added, "She's even got her own castle."

Rarity suddenly yelled in Twilight's face and accidently spilled a bit of her drink on her shirt, "A CASTLE?! You have your own castle?!"

Rarity then realised she was a bit too excited as she cleared her throat and wiped the mess off of Twilight's shirt with a napkin, "Oh, uh, lovely."

Strangely enough though, just on the wall behind the couch of the table, there seemed to be a small fly just randomly sitting right next to it. But it actually wasn't even a fly at all; it was a drone. It was recording everything the girls were saying both with audio and video.

Just outside the window, someone was on his phone, and the screen was showing what the drone was recording. That person pulled his hood off his head, and it was Strike. He seemed to have some extremely advanced technology. He watched and listened to the recording.

"What's new here?" Twilight asked, "I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous creatures from Equestria."

Rainbow reached into her backpack for her phone, "Yeah, so that isn't the only strange thing that's happened since you left."

Rainbow showed Twilight a recording of her playing her guitar and gaining her pony ears, tail, and wings in the process. This made Twilight have an expression of surprise on her face.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Rainbow asked, "It happens to all of us when we play. And, oh man, I wish Sonic were here to see it."

Twilight gave this mystory a thought, "Hmm, my crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here in Canterlot High. Now that we're all together, we can use the magic on the Sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer. When she turned into that horrifying winged monster."

Twilight suddenly realized what she was saying and quickly turned to Sunset, "No offense."

Sunset sighed as she responded before she gave herself a quick laugh, "None taken. Huh, I'm used to it."

Rainbow began to show off some karate moves, "They'll never know what hit 'em!"

Then right as Rainbow was throwing a punch, Applejack grabbed it with a smirk on her face, "We got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's here."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about," Fluttershy said looking down, before she smiled, "But it won't be the Sirens."

"The sooner we do this, the better," Twilight said, "Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?"

Pinkie started waving her hand up high, before she stopped to drink up her ice cream float until it was empty, and then she answered, "There's a big party tonight for all bands who signed up to be in the showcase. That would include the Dazzlings."

Everyone smiled at the thought, as they believed this would be their chance. Twilight wiped a smug of Pinkie's drink off her face as she stated, "Looks like we have a party to crash."

After listening to all of this, Strike stopped the recording, and his drone flew through a vent that led outside. The drone then flew to him and landed in his hand as Strike said to himself, "Well, every little bit of information helps. I better send this to Specter. This might give him some clues."

By the time it was evening, everyone in CHS who had a band and signed up for the showcase were in the gym for the party. It was literally EVERYONE. The Rainbooms, Twilight and Sunset were at a snack table keeping a lookout for the Sirens. Pinkie, on the other hand, was just stuffing multiple chocolate chip cookies into her mouth. You'd think she'd kind of choke at this point, don't you? Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Back to the story.

Snips and Snails were making gang moves at different bands. Snips was then making a challenging move at Flash. Flash raised his fist preparing to punch him, but sighed frustratedly as he rather grabbed an empty plastic cup and walked away, "I'm gonna get more punch."

Flash continued glaring at Snips too much, he didn't watch where he was going, and neither did Twilight as she was too busy enjoying a drink of punch. They both bumped right into each other, and Twilight would have fallen onto the floor if it weren't for Flash catching her by the waist.

When Flash saw Twilight's face, he was surprised, "Twilight?"

Twilight didn't know what to say as she had a slight blush on her face, "Uh, bumped… into… always… doing…"

Flash smiled as he helped Twilight stand up, "What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right?"

"Something like that," Twilight answered.

Flash chuckled as he crossed his arms, "Huh, not that there's gonna be any real competition. No one here wants it as bad as my band does. By the way, how's Sonic doing? Have you heard from him?"

Twilight shrugged her shoulders, "Nope, I haven't seen him. But I would say he's probably busy dealing with Dr. Eggman or something."

Rainbow's attention was caught by the sound of the entrance doors to the gym opening. She could see the Dazzlings standing there admiring how divided the made everyone from each other. Right before Pinkie could take a bite from another cookie, Rainbow grabbed a chocolate chip from it and tossed it at Twilight.

The chip landed in Twilight's hair, interrupting her moment with Flash. She dug the piece and looked at Rainbow with a face that said, "What's the problem?"

Rainbow motioned her eyes in a specific direction, and Twilight looked in that same direction. She saw the Dazzlings starting to walk to an area in the gym. She quickly turned back to Flash and asked as she zipped away with the other girls, "Can you excuse me for just a minute?"

Adagio looked at everybody arguing and then she mocked a surprise, "Oh, no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any moment!"

Sonata was looking into a cup of punch and said sounding worried, "It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice."

Adagio gave out a sigh in annoyance, "It's not the fruit punch. It's US."

"But the punch is awful too," Aria complimented.

Sonata turned to Aria, "What do you know about good fruit punch?"

"More than you," Aria responded.

"Do not," Sonata protested.

"Do too," Aria protested back.

Adagio smiled evilly, "This is just the kick off party, girls. Imagine, what a tissy they'll be when the Battle of the Bands starts."

That was when their attention was caught by Twilight's voice, "There isn't gonna be a 'Battle of the Bands'. We're gonna make sure of that."

Sunset nodded as she backed up for the girls to prepare a spell on the Dazzlings. Twilight and their friends took each other's hands, "All right, girls. Let's do this."

The Dazzlings had no idea what they were doing. But then Sonata saw something and pointed up. Adagio and Aria saw what she saw; some kind of energy forming in the air, and this made them feel nervous. Nobody else was currently noticing this.

Twilight started announcing, "Friendship is-" when all of a sudden...

FLASH! A bright purple vortex appeared right over the center of the stage. Everyone saw it and jumped in surprise.

Then they all saw someone walking out of it. That someone… was Sonic, back as a human.

Sonic waved his hand out to everyone, "Hey, what's up?"

Rainbow's eyes were wide open in surprise, "S-Sonic?"

Sonic winked at Rainbow as he answered, "The one and only!"

And then, something popped out of the portal from Mobius behind Sonic and collided right into him in the back, "D'oh!"

Everyone was surprised to see that Sonic brought company, at least that's what they thought he did. What collided into Sonic were Sonia and Manic, both turned into humans like him.

Both Manic and Sonia's skin colours were the same as Sonic. Manic's hairstyle was in the same style he had before as a hedgehog, with it in the colour of parakeet green. His eyes were sapphire blue. He wore a unzipped garnet red sleeveless vest over a white T-shirt, shamrock green pants with ebony black highlights on the sides of the legs, a hickory brown belt with a holster for his drumsticks, and crimson red and white striped shoes. He also had a black earing in both ears, his drum medallion around his neck, and white fingerless gloves with black and silver spiked bracelets.

Sonia's hair was lavender purple, and her eyes were emerald green. She was wearing an ebony black sleeveless jacket over a candy-red T-shirt, a bright gold belt with a scarlet red buckle on the front around her waist, an eggplant purple skirt with mauve purple skin tight pants underneath, and plum purple boots with gold buckles. She also wore her piano medallion around her neck, and eggplant purple gloves that went from her hands to her upper arms.

Sonic was able to recognize them when he looked at who was on top of him, "Ouch! Sonia?! Manic?! What are you two doing here?!"

Manic groaned as he and Sonia got up, "Come on, bro, there was no way you were going yourself!"

Sonia suddenly realized right when she looked at herself and then her brothers, "AHH! I'm human! You're both human! What's going on here?!"

Manic himself was just as surprised, "What the heck?! Now how am I supposed to look good like I did before?"

Sonic was already used to being human, "Come on, you two. It's not that different if you ask me. I got used to it rather very quickly."

Rainbow smiled and squealed for joy as she ran towards Sonic, and pulled him right into a strong hug, "You're back! You're back! You're back! I missed you!"

Sonic was very surprised at how Rainbow acted, but he was very happy to see her too as he hugged her back, "I've missed you too, Dashie."

Sonic and Rainbow then pulled each other into a kiss on the lips. Twilight and the rest of the girls gathered around for a group hug with Sonic.

"Ah sure am glad to see you again, sugar cube," Applejack stated.

"It's been quite a while, darling," Rarity said.

Sonic then noticed Sunset with the group, "Hey, Sunset, you okay?"

Sunset smiled as she nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

Rainbow then asked Sonic as she looked at Sonia and Manic, "So, who are these two with you?"

Sonic called out, "Students of Canterlot High School, meet my brother, Manic, and my sister, Sonia."

Every student in the school were very surprised, but also excited to meet Sonia and Manic. Quite a lot of them, or rather everyone, gathered around and started asking questions out of their complete curiosity.

But wait a second, where are the others? Where's Tails? Knuckles? Silver? Shadow? Uh-oh, maybe they're separated, or they just happened to have fallen behind and slowed down. Oh, well, don't worry, they'll be there. Just wait.

The Dazzlings just stood where they were standing. They were very confused. "I don't get it," Aria said, "The moment those teenagers appeared out of nowhere, everyone is highly interested in them."

Adagio gave this some thought with her finger on her chin, "Hmm, perhaps there is something else waiting just for us to come."

Back in that alleyway in the city, the mysterious figure from before was sitting on an empty metal barrel with his hands gripped in front of his face. He looked like he was meditating. Then his head looked up as he spoke, "He is here…"

The figure stood up and started to walk into the dark. But a few seconds after he did, there seemed to be something else around. The walls in the shadows started having a flickering red light reflecting off them. Then there was some small energy circle forming on the ground with the logo of a lightning bolt in the center. It also had strange red lightning with black interiors.

Very slowly, a black mist formed as something was rising out of the circle from the ground. Then as the mist raised into the air, a very dark colored hand poked out of it with the sound of a very, very evil distorted voice, "Ground. Air. I can feel again. I can breathe again. At long last, after so many years, I am finally free."

Then a foot stepped out of the mist as the circle disappeared and the voice began to chuckle, "Now the prophecy has yet to truly begin… I will find him. I will humiliate him. I will destroy him. And then… everything… will be mine…"

 **FanFiction Story Written by: Sandstorm - Books based on the screenplay by Meghan McCarthy**

 **Co-written by: Dark Hunter677**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OC: Strike created by Sandstorm (FanFiction, YouTube, DeviantArt)**

 **OC: Specter created by Dark Hunter677 (FanFiction, YouTube)**

 **Written only for reader's opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes to use concept from my stories is allowed to do so as long as you ask and say where it originally came from. Also, if you wish to see your original character join this current story, just ask and please give as much detail on the character's personality and abilities.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic, Sonia and Manic just wouldn't stop getting attention from all of the other students. Sonic tried waving his arms out to signal them to tone it down, but there was just too much noise. That was until…

"What is going on here?" That was the voice of Principal Celestia.

Everyone's attention was caught by her and Vice-Principal Luna. "Well?" Luna asked for an answer.

Celestia then noticed Sonic and his siblings in the middle of the group, "Sonic. What a surprise. And who might these two with you be?"

The students all made space for Sonic and his siblings. "Hello, Principal Celestia. These are my brother Manic, and my sister Sonia."

"I see," Celestia said, "Well, since you have arrived, would you and your siblings be interested in taking part in the Battle of the Bands?"

"Battle of the Bands? What's that?" Sonic asked.

"Man, you missed quite a bit," Flash complimented, "It's a music competition that all bands are having to see who is the best!"

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic all looked at each other feeling a little concerned, "Uuh, well… we don't know. I mean, it'd be fun to bring back The Sonic Underground, but we haven't played music together in years. It could take us a few days or so to get back into it."

Trixie suddenly stepped forward and put her hand on Sonic's shoulder, "Well, you know what I think? I think that The Sonic Underground and the Great and Powerful Trixie are the best already!"

Everyone's eyes were wide open in surprise and anger. Flash pushed Trixie back and grabbed Sonic's hand raising it in the air, "Yeah, right, Trixie! There's no way you'd be a match for the rocker skills of Flash Drive and Sonic Underground!"

Apple Bloom butted in, "No, the Crusaders and Sonic Underground will win!"

Soon enough, everyone started arguing about who's band would win with Sonic's, all except for the Rainbooms, that is. The Dazzlings smiled as more green mist started appearing from them and floating into their pendants. Sonic just happened to take notice of this, "Come on, we better get out of here."

Adagio then noticed something different from what she expected. She saw everyone was arguing, but not the Rainbooms or the Sonic Underground. They were exiting the gym through the doors, "I think we found what we're looking for. Or rather, _it_ found us."

Sonata didn't seem to understand. Adagio groaned annoyed, " _Magic!_ Don't you see? Everyone else has fallen under our spell, but not these boys or girls. They are special."

Aria crossed her arms as she smiled, "And those boys are adorable too."

Adagio grinned sinisterly, "Agreed. Perhaps, we can make them our slaves once we take what power they have too."

All of the students in the gym continued arguing. So much so, that no one even saw that Strike and Specter were in there without saying anything to anyone. They were recording what had happened with their phones. Once they were done, they took a look at their footage.

Strike looked at his footage, "So, do you think this Sonic guy is how we got here in the first place?"

"He probably had a major role in it to say the least, but I'm more concerned with the girls who made everyone fight just by singing," Specter said replaying a select few seconds, "They could be a problem in the future."

At that moment, Strike and Specter saw Adagio, Aria, and Sonata approaching them. Adagio crossed her arms as she had her eyes locked on Strike and Specter, "Well, lookie here. It seems two familiar boys here aren't arguing with everyone else about the competition. Why is this?"

Strike put his hands in his pockets, "Uh, because we have no interest in being in this competition. Remember?"

"And what would we even argue about? The thread count of our shirts? The length of the indy 500? Fighting here is a pointless waste of time and energy." Specter stated while not looking away from the video, he seemed like he was looking for one face in particular.

Adagio chuckled, "Well, then, how about you two leave? I don't think people who haven't signed up for the competition are allowed here."

Strike shook his head, "We're only leaving not because you're asking, but because you and your sisters are not minding your own business. Besides, I see this competition as not much but just a waste of time and a fight over nothing but who plays better."

"And why do you say that?" Aria asked.

Strike and Specter began to walk out of the gym. "You can say that I don't care who's better or not. I believe everyone is the best at something, no matter what," Strike answered.

Once Strike and Specter were out of sight, Adagio payed attention to Strike's additude, "You say everyone is the best, huh? Well, it seems that those two boys aren't normal either."

Outside, the Sonic Underground and Rainbooms opened the doors and sat down on the stairs. They were in thought about the Dazzlings and why the spell didn't work.

Twilight was the first to speak of the situation, "It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before."

"But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing," Sunset said.

Sonic gave the situation some thought, "Hmm, according to what I've heard, the Sirens' magic comes from their music, right?"

Pinkie nodded, "Yep."

"Then what we need to do is fight fire with fire," Sonic pounded his fists together, "Or rather, we fight their music with some of our own."

Sunset then thought of the same thing he did, "Hey, he's right! So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them."

Twilight perked at the sound of the idea. Sonic and Sunset then quickly changed their minds, "Or maybe not."

Twilight turned to them with a smile, "No, I think you guys are onto something."

"Really? Sunset asked with a hopeful smile.

"Hang on," Sonic said as he asked the girls, "Twilight told me that it's when you're playing music that transform now, right?"

Applejack answered, "Yep. Ears, tails, the whole shebang."

"So maybe…" Sonic said, "The way to use that kind of magic…"

Sonic and Twilight both said at the same time with a smile, "Is by playing a musical counter-spell!"

Fluttershy flicked her hair as she asked, "You mean, like a song?"

"Uh-huh," Twilight answered, "And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the Siren's spell, we'll need them ALL to hear it."

Everyone began to ponder about it, "Hmm…"

As everyone was thinking about it, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic then heard a very familiar voice nearby, "There you are with your siblings, faker."

Everyone looked in the direction the voice came from and saw, "Tails?! Knuckles?! Shadow?! Silver?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Who else?" Shadow responded.

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver had all turned into human beings as well. Tails' skin was the same colour as his whitish grey facial fur, his hair was orange yellow with specks of white on the tips, and he still had his sky blue eyes. He was wearing brunette engineer goggles in his hair, a canary yellow collared jacket over a white shirt, carob brown cargo pants, and his original white and red striped shoes. She also had his same white gloves on his hands.

Knuckles had parmesan tan skin, his hair was currant red and it went to his shoulders, and he still had his violet purple eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless brick red vest with a gold-yellow unzipped zipper over a garnet red T-shirt that had a small white crescent on the chest, white fingerless gloves with his spikes on the back as well as white sports-tape, navy blue jean pants, and his original red and orange shoes. His muscles also looked really strong.

Shadow had peach skin just like Sonic and his siblings, except it was slightly yellow coloured as well, his hair was black with red highlights, and he also still had his crimson red eyes. He was wearing a midnight black leather jacket over a metal black T-shirt that his symbol in crimson red on the chest, pitch black jean pants with a scarlet red knee pad that had a spike on the left knee, a charcoal black belt with what looked like a pistol holster on the right side, and his original black and white hover shoes. He also had black fingerless on his hands with the inhibitor rings on his wrists.

Silver had peach skin that looked exactly like Sonic's and his siblings, his hair was in the same style as the one as a hedgehog in the color of cloud grey, and he still had his bright gold yellow eyes. He was wearing a dark green sweatshirt with white fur lining around his neck and cyan blue streaks on the arms over a white T-shirt, cloud grey sweatpants, and his original boots with the rings and highlights. He also wore fingerless white gloves that had the same symbols as his original ones.

Sonic was the first to stand up, "What are all of you doing here?!"

Knuckles answered, "We weren't planning on coming. But Tails just couldn't resist; he jumped for it, we tried to stop him, but we messed up and fell through the portal."

Tails smiled nervously, "Sorry, I just… I wanted to give this place a try like you did, Sonic."

Sonic just smiled as he grabbed his buddy, "All right, fair enough, buddy! Where I go, you can come!"

Tails laughed, "He-e-ey, no fair! Hahaha!"

Shadow had his arms crossed, "Hmph, this is going to be a long stay, isn't it?"

Silver shrugged his shoulders, "Afraid so, Shadow."

Sonic then turned to the girls, "Girls, these are my friends, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, oh, and the one in black is Shadow over there."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he just blankly replied, "Hmph."

Sonic's friends politely approached the girls. Tails held his hand to Fluttershy, "Hello there. I'm Tails. Sonic's best buddy. You're Fluttershy, right?"

Fluttershy was quite surprised to hear this, but she smiled as she felt brave enough to accept the handshake, "Yes. Yes, I am. It's an honour to meet you."

Tails chuckled, "It's an honour to meet you too."

Knuckles and Applejack greeted each other with a fist bump as Applejack tilted her hat, "Howdy, I'm Applejack."

"Name's Knuckles the Echidna," Knuckles replied with a smile.

Silver shared a friendly handshake with Rarity, "I'm Silver the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you."

"It's wonderful to meet you too, Silver darling," Rarity replied.

Shadow simply stood behind with his arms crossed, being in his usual bad mood.

Once the Mobians and Rainbooms had finished greeting each other, Sonic then spoke out, "Okay, so what were we saying thinking before? Oh, right, in order to free everyone who's under the Siren's spell, they all need to hear the music we make."

Everyone pondered about that again, until Rarity suddenly gasped as if she knew something, "The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time!"

"Well, I guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat," Applejack complimented.

Sonia cleared her throat, "Ahem, what about the Sonic Underground? I don't want any part of a silly competition. I want to teach those Sirens who they're messing with."

Applejack added, "AND the Sonic Underground, of course."

Rarity then turned to Twilight, "And I believe you, Twilight, just became the Rainboom's newest member."

Shadow then noticed Sunset just sitting down on the stairs in front of the door. He simply flexed his eyebrow as he thought in his head, " _I wonder what's with her?"_

Pinkie then came up with some suggestions of an instrument for Twilight to play, "So... what do you wanna play?"

First, she pulled out a triangle, "Triangle?"

Then she held out a sousaphone, "Sousaphone?" and blew into it loudly.

And now a Theremin, and made eerie sounds with it, "Theremin? Sooo magical…"

Twilight held her hands out as she answered, "I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these."

Knuckles flexed an eyebrow, "You mean, you've never used your hands before?"

Sonic put his hands on Twilight's shoulder as he answered for her, "She comes from a world where she's a pony. And the last time she was here, it was only for about three days. Not a lot of experience if you ask me."

Knuckles then held his hand up as he understood, "Oh, okay."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "So you've become friends with a pony, faker? No wonder you're always annoying."

The girls were all confused, including Manic and Sonia, "Bu- he-"

Sonic spoke out to them, "I wouldn't take personally, guys. He's always like that."

Twilight then got the group back to the discussion, "I think… I'll just sing."

Rainbow butted in, "You mean, as in lead singer? 'Cause that's usually my gig. The Rainbooms being my band and all."

"It's _our_ band," Applejack corrected, "And of course as lead singer. She's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off."

"Okay, yeah. That's cool," Rainbow said, "I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills."

Sonic just couldn't help but smile at her, "You make this sound like it's a piece of cake."

This made Rainbow smile and blush. Twilight then added, "It's only temporary, and we don't need to win the Battle of the Bands. We just need to perform during the first round of the competition."

Rainbow was prepared, "So let's get to learning that magical counter-spell!"

To everyone's disappointment, Twilight frowned as she replied, "Well, that's just it. I don't know any."

Everyone groaned in response. "What about you or your friends, Sonic?" Fluttershy asked.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "Nope. Nodda. Not a thing."

Twilight added, "But I'm sure I could figure out how to write one."

Spike supported her, "Totally! Twilight can write a spell like it's nobody's business. That's pretty much how she got to become a princess in Equestria."

Some of the Mobians were surprised by seeing Spike, who was a dog in this world, literally talking, but Sonic of course, was already used to it. Twilight correctly him, "Technically, I helped finish a spell. And there was a little more to it than that, Spike."

Spike replied, "Yeah, whatever."

"I've got this, come on," Twilight said as she picked Spike up in her arms.

Sonic knew where she was going as he started following her up the stairs into the school. The rest of the girls and Mobians all flexed their eyebrows at them. "Umm, where are you guys going?" Silver asked.

"Last time we were here, we spent the night in the library," Sonic answered, "Besides, we don't really have a place to stay now either."

Sonia didn't really like the sound of the idea, "What?! So I can get my hair all covered in dust from the bookshelves in my sleep?! NO!"

"Whoa, relax, sis!" Manic called out, "Besides, we used to hid in dirtier places that a dusty library, remember?"

Sonia crossed her arms, "Please don't bring that up again."

Pinkie suddenly grabbed Twilight and Sonic and hugged them both tightly while holding them in the air, "Are you crazy?! We're besties now! Slumber party- no wait, scratch that, we got guys with us! Make it a sleepover party at my house!"

The girls were all excited for the idea. The "slumber" part, though of course made the Mobians feel a little uncomfortable at first, but when Pinkie took that part off, they felt okay with taking part. But Shadow groaned, "You can waste your time if you want. But I don't want any part of it."

Shadow suddenly teleported off somewhere else with Chaos Control. The Mobians sighed as they possibly figured he would do that, but the girls were all just confused. "What's his problem?" Pinkie asked, "Doesn't he ever smile?"

"Let's just say he has a past that he's still struggling to move on from," Sonic answered, "And, well… no. He doesn't smile. And he probably never will."

Pinkie's eyes widened as her jaw dropped to the ground. Manic then pulled it back up, "Eh, he doesn't wanna be around, whatever. Let's go to the party, shall we? Pinkie, lead the way!"

As the Mobians and girls were walking away, just from behind the corner were Strike and Specter watching them. Strike motioned his head to the group, and Specter nodded as they both started to quietly follow them without getting too close.

Later that night at Pinkie's house, everyone was wearing their own pajamas and doing their own things in groups. Sonic, Rainbow, Knuckles and Applejack. were playing a game of Super Smash Bros on the TV. Pinkie and Manic were watching funny videos on the Internet on Pinkie's laptop. Fluttershy and Tails were playing around with Spike. Rarity, Sonia, Silver, and Sunset were looking at stuff on Rarity's phone, and Twilight was on Pinkie's bed with a notebook trying to work on the counter-spell.

Manic and Pinkie were watching a video of a guy playing a challenge called "Angry Baker" of being blindfolded and dodging cupcakes. He seemed to be making good progress, when… "OW! Hey, don't hit me there! That hurt!"

This made Manic and Pinkie laugh as they went on their backs on the floor; they were finding this way too funny. Rarity put her phone on an extension stick and set it to take a selfie of her with Sonia, Silver, Sunset, Tails, and Fluttershy. Once the phone took it, they all saw that Spike had made a funny face in the background, and Sonia, Silver and Rarity glared at him while Tails, Fluttershy and Sunset couldn't help but snicker at how funny it was.

Sonic, Rainbow, Knuckles, and Applejack were playing a health game on Super Smash Bros. Sonic was playing as himself and Rainbow was also playing as her boyfriend. Knuckles was playing as Captain Falcon, and Applejack was playing as Mario.

Knuckles was coming for Sonic's character, "Watch out, Sonic! Here I come! Falcon Punch!"

Sonic's managed to dodge Knuckles', "Whoops, missed me! Try this! Dragon Kick in the air!"

Sonic's character kicked Knuckles', and it was launched out of sight in the screen, and then it was out of the zone. Knuckles dropped his controller on the floor and grumbled, "Ugh, it's like you always beat me whether it's real or in video games."

Sonic chuckled, "Oh, relax, Knuckles. You should know it's no big deal- hey!"

Sonic let himself get distracted, and Rainbow's character snuck up behind Sonic's, and gave it a strong upward attack, sending it out of the map with it flying away and screaming in the background.

Sonic's jaw dropped as Rainbow just took him out. Rainbow laughed as she playfully punched Sonic's arm, "Haha! Gotcha! I win!"

But then when Rainbow looked back at the screen, her eyes suddenly went wide open that Applejack's Mario was first place, not hers, "Wait, what?!"

Sonic and Knuckles both burst into laughter at this. Applejack patted Rainbow on the head with a smirk on her face, "And that's why ya never celebrate so soon."

Sonic put his hand on Rainbow's shoulder, "Relax, Rainbow. Even I lose sometimes."

Rainbow's cheeks blushed pink as she smiled in embarrassment, "Hehe, okay."

Rainbow then turned her attention to Twilight, "So Twilight, how's that counter-spell coming?"

Twilight seemed to be thinking a bit too much about it when her attention was caught and she flipped through the pages, "Huh? Oh, good, great."

Twilight turned to Fluttershy, "Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy. I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms."

"Thanks," Fluttershy smiled, but then frowned as she sighed, "Hopefully, one day will get a chance to play it."

Tails felt a little sorry for her as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you may."

Rainbow just laughed mockingly as she held Applejack's controller in the air, preventing Applejack from grabbing it, "Hey!"

Sonic and Knuckles face-palmed at the silliness in this. Rarity sat down on the bed next to Twilight, "Twilight, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't come back to help us."

Everyone else agreed, "Uh-huh."

Twilight then added, "And I think we could really use your band's help, Sonic. If you guys are really good at music, then we just might have the advantage."

Sonic gave Twilight a thumbs-up, "You got it, Twilight."

That was when there was the sound of the doorbell ringing. Pinkie got right onto her feet, "Pizza's here!"

Sonic got right on his feet, "Last one there has to pay for it!"

Everyone rushed right out of the room to get to the pizza man at the door, all except Twilight. Twilight looked at the page in the notebook, and what she had really written was all a complete mess. She sighed as she didn't know what to do.

Pinkie then came back to the room with a slice of pizza in her mouth, "Don't you want your pizza?"

Twilight nodded, and Pinkie headed back downstairs. Before she headed downstairs herself, Twilight opened a drawer in Pinkie's desk and placed the notebook inside. Then she headed out of the room to join the others, but she had no idea that two figures were watching through the window the entire time. It was Strike and Specter.

Strike and Specter ducked their heads down from it, and Strike asked, "Specter, do you think we should tell them? They might be able to help us, but if they say they could, we should probably help them first."

"Well, their enemy looks like the main foe for the moment and our bad guy isn't here yet, so I think we worry about helping them first." Specter said "And I need to see that recording again, I swear I saw something, but I need to be sure."

Strike nodded, "Okay, we'll talk to them about it tomorrow. Some time after the first round of the competition."

Later, in the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep, Twilight was still awake. She looked around and saw everyone sleeping and murmuring softly. Sonic and Rainbow were on the bed while everyone else were in their sleeping bags on the floor. Twilight very carefully tiptoed around her friends, grabbed the notebook from Pinkie's desk, and headed downstairs to work.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Twilight was working on the counter-spell on the counter. She had the pen in her mouth as she started writing on the page. When she finished, she shook her head and spat the pen out of her mouth as she sighed, "No, that's not going to work."

Twilight then rubbed her eyes as she felt exhausted, when she heard a voice closeby, "Hey, Twilight."

Twilight looked up to see that it was Sunset and Sonic each leaning against the wall. "You're up late," Sonic said, "What's the problem?"

Twilight quickly covered her work with her arm, "Just looking over the counter-spell. We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect."

Sunset added as she opened the fridge behind her, "We really are lucky you're here."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Twilight said while looking away.

Sunset then noticed inside the fridge was an uncountable amount of whipped cream cans and nothing else, "Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?"

Sonic flexed an eyebrow as he poured himself a glass of water, "Pinkie, that's what I'd say."

Sunset took a can of whipped cream and put a bit of the cream on her thumb, "Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems. Instead of waiting for you to cause a problem."

"Just because everyone expects something from you, doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen," Twilight replied.

Sonic added after taking a sip from his water, "But that doesn't stop you from expecting it. Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is…"

All three of them said at the same time, "Let everybody down."

They all looked at each other, and then smiled. Then once Sunset closed the fridge, she saw that Pinkie's sister, Maud Pie, had been standing behind it. She yelped as she got startled, and Sonic gasped as he almost dropped his glass of water on the floor.

Maud raised a small rock in her hand and spoke in a flat tone of voice, "Boulder was hungry."

Maud opened a cupboard, and grabbed a box of crackers. She started pouring them onto the rock, and they just fell onto the floor. Sunset and Sonic backed away to the counter Twilight was on. Maud then walked back to her room while still pouring crackers onto the rock which kepting falling to the floor.

Once Maud was out of sight, Sunset whispered to Sonic and Twilight, "I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie."

Sonic added, "Same with me and Twilight."

Sunset then yawned feeling tired as she went to head back upstairs, "Better get some sleep. Good luck with the counter-spell. Not that you'll need it. This must be nothing compared to the stuff you're expected to deal with as a Princess in Equestria."

Twilight suddenly called out, "Sunset Shimmer?"

Sunset stopped and turned to Twilight. Twilight then chose to drop what she seemed to have in mind, "Never mind. It's not important."

Sunset gave a smile and then she headed back upstairs. Twilight slightly turned away and said to herself, "No. I have to be able to do this. I have to."

Sonic put his hand on Twilight's shoulder, "You will, Twilight. I know you will."

Twilight smiled at him, "Thanks, Sonic."

Sonic nodded as he then went to head back upstairs himself, but after Twilight went back to looking at the counter-spell, he had the expression of anger in his eyes as he gripped his fist and thought to himself, " _And when I find you and the others, Zavok, you're all going down."_

Somewhere out in the city, the mysterious figure stood against the wall as he looked up at the moon, "Where is he? He should have found us by now."

The figure was really who Sonic presumed him to be; Zavok. Zavok had turned into a human in this world as well. His skin was crimson red, his hair was arctic blue, and his eyes were glowing bright yellow with violet purple irises. He wore a blood red scarf around his neck, a ebony black shirt with the sleeves looking like they were ripped off, very dark navy blue jeans with a charcoal black belt, and ebony black boots with crimson red details. He also wore black wristbands with silver spikes all around it.

That was when Zavok could hear a voice behind him, "Have patience, my friend. He will come. He will challenge us. And he will fail."

That was the voice of Master Zik. Zik was just standing in the shadows while holding onto his staff.

Zavok crossed his arms, "What do you suppose we do, Master Zik?"

Zik put his hand on his chin, "Hmm, well, he seems to be at this location, Canterlot High School. That's most likely where he will be when the sun is high."

Zavok then smiled sinisterly, "Ah, so we will catch him off guard and finally finish him off once and for all."

Zavok and Zik chuckled evilly at their plan. But no one was aware of someone watching them from Canterlot Park behind a bunch of large trees with binoculars. It was hard to tell who it was in the dark, but it looked a girl with some kind of western hat on her head.

The girl lowered the binoculars from her eyes with the look of determination, "Hmph, ah don't think you'll find it that easy, big guy. Free Mint's gonna find this Sonic guy first before ya'll do."

 **FanFiction Story Written by: Sandstorm - Books**

 **Co-written by: Dark Hunter677**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OC: Strike created by Sandstorm (FanFiction, YouTube, DeviantArt)**

 **OC: Specter created by Dark Hunter677 (FanFiction, YouTube)**

 **OC: Free Mint created and requested by sonicmane6 (FanFiction)**

 **Written only for reader's opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes to use concept from my stories is allowed to do so as long as you ask and say where it originally came from.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, after everyone had their breakfast, they all headed to Applejack's barn and decided to rehearse the counterspell in the garage. Unfortunately, things weren't going exactly according to plan. Twilight's singing was weak, but she kept on trying her best. Outside, Granny Smith held a pair of apple cores, and used them to plug her ears while she worked around the barn.

Sonic wasn't paying much attention the girls practicing while the rest of the Mobians were watching; he was a little too distracted by himself thinking about the Zeti. After the girls had finished playing, Sonic then snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the others.

Spike was the first one to speak for feedback. "That sounded better than the last fives times you played it," he said with a nervous laugh while trying his best to be nice.

Big Mac passed by outside the window and responded, "Nope."

Sonic wasn't really sure how to put it, and neither were the rest of the Mobians. "I think it's pretty obvious what's going on with the counterspell," Rainbow put her hands on her hips.

Applejack asked angrily in response, "You're turning what should be the chorus into a five minute solo so you can show off? Or to impress your boyfriend?"

Rainbow responded with her cheeks blushing bright red from Applejack's question, "What?! No! I just have to pick the slack somehow! Are you girls even trying?"

Sonic and Knuckles called out on that, "Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Chill out, you two."

Fluttershy cut in whispering, "I'm trying."

Twilight laughed hysterically, "It's fine. One more time at the top."

Sonia butted it, "Actually, Twilight, if the Sonic Underground is going to take part in the Battle of the Bands, we need to have a chance to rehearse as well. You and the Rainbooms should have a little break."

Twilight sighed, "I guess you're right, Sonia."

"I think that's a better idea, darling," Rarity agreed, "In fact, while Sonic and his brother and sister work on their music, why don't we try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together?"

Rarity pulled a rack full of wardrobe choices out of nowhere. She reached in for one of them and immediately put it on as she said, "I'm practically fond of this one."

Rarity then pushed the rack away, and she was revealing now wearing a bright lilac purple band uniform with gold details. How she got it on within seconds, I don't know. But the design on it had caught Silver's eyes. He really seemed to like the design, "Hmm, not bad."

Rarity smiled, "Oh, thank you, darling. Of course, we could always go with something a bit more modern."

The only thing Applejack did was make a face at Rarity as she pointed out, "We're tryin' to save our school here. Enough with the costumes."

Silver looked at Applejack for a second, before he turned his attention back towards Rarity who was now randomly in some kind of bright sparkling gold suit with a futuristic helmet on her head, and he got startled and fell over, "Whoa!"

Rarity replied to Applejack with her voice sounding like a robot, "Oh, you can never have enough costumes."

"She just wants to make things fun. Isn't that what being in a band is supposed to be?" Pinkie asked as she made the 'punchline' sound effect with her drums.

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia stood up from their chairs as they were prepared to create their instruments from their medallions. "Ready, guys?"

Sonia and Manic nodded. As the three Mobians gripped their medallions, they all started to glow brightly. But the subject quickly changed when Sunset spoke out, "Uh, guys I hate to interrupt, but we don't have a lot of time! You're supposed to check at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!"

The Rainbooms and Mobians gasped. "Uh-oh!" Sonic said.

The Rainbooms went rushing into grabbing their equipment, but Twilight was worried, "But… but it's not ready. If we play the counterspell in the first round and it doesn't work, the Sirens will make sure we don't get a chance to play again!"

Everyone froze in their tracks now all really worried, until Applejack came up with a suggestion, "Well, we can probably buy ourselves time so you can keep workin' on it."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow called out an idea, "We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real! I take over lead vocals again and keep us alive until the finals! We unleash the counterspell then! You'll have figured out the vocals, right?"

Twilight didn't get the chance to answer when Spike spoke out, "Of course she will. Twilight Sparkle's never had a problem she can't solve! Right, Twilight?"

"Yes!" Twilight answered, but from the look on her face, Sonic could tell she wasn't sure.

Rainbow then announced, "Then let's go win a Battle of the Bands!"

Silver then called out, "I think we have a faster way to get there rather than on foot."

"Wait, really? How?" Fluttershy asked.

Silver smirked, "Just watch."

Silver put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out the silver Chaos Emerald. Sonic grabbed the cyan Emerald from his pocket. Then Sonic and Silver stood a foot in front of each other, and they nodded as they were prepared.

The two human hedgehogs raised the Chaos Emeralds in the air as they called out, "Chaos Control!"

A bright flash of light shined from the Emeralds, and the Mobians and girls were all suddenly gone. They had just teleported away with Chaos Control. However, just outside the doors of the barn, Strike and Specter were peeking from the corner. They were both amazed to see how the group just teleported away.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Strike asked.

"Well that was unexpected," said Specter, as he withdrew from the corner.

Strike gave what he witnessed some thought, "Looks like wherever Sonic and his friends came from, those… Chaos Emeralds? ...must possess some kind of unique, untold powers. What do you think?"

"I think that whatever those crystals are, they might be our ticket back home," Specter said

"Whatever the case, we better find out to know for sure," Strike said, "Guess they're headed back to CHS. Let's go."

That was the moment when Strike's eyes suddenly started having bright blue electricity crackling in them, and then more electricity crackled around his body. And then, WHOOSH! He started off running really fast with the blur of bright blue energy and lightning following him.

Specter smiled and seemed to simply fade away.

As Strike ran along the road to get to CHS, something started to come up to him in his mind as he closed his eyes. And then everything went white.

After a moment, Strike opened his eyes and saw he was standing on the top of a tall building in Canterlot City. Everything seemed to be in a slight pale colour. This was all a flashback in Strike's head.

Strike looked around the city, "Strange, it looks just like Canterlot City. Well, sort of, anyway. What could have been the cause of this?"

"Interdimensional wormhole?" asked Specter as he walked up next to Strike, carrying a ice cream cone.

"That's one theory," Strike replied, "It's either that, or events in our time have changed and we're in some sort of new altered present."

"Nah," said Specter as he finished his ice cream, "The portal had extra dimensional energy. If this was a new timeline, there would have been a big flash, not a portal."

Strike sighed, "Regardless, we'll need to figure out how we got here and how to reverse the effects and get back. Otherwise, we might be stuck here forever."

"No objection here," said Specter.

"Maybe some investigating in the case will help," Strike suggested, "I'll do some searching on the ground. Think you can get a look around in the sky?"

With that Specter floated up and shot into the sky, "I think I can handle that." he said

Strike was about to rush down the side of the building, when he slightly groaned and placed his hand on his head, "Agh… what? J… never mind."

Strike then rushed down the side of the building to do some investigating. Then Strike's was back in the present time as he continued to head to CHS.

As Strike ran right past a pair of trees, the mysterious girl from before poked her head out of a bush, "Ah better follow him if ah gotta find Sonic."

The girl then stuck her head back inside the bush, before she suddenly jumped right out of it. She was somehow able to jump extreme heights and far distances. She jumped across the rooftops of houses following Strike without him noticing.

At CHS, the Mobians and girls all appeared in the backstage. All of the girls were feeling a little dizzy from the effects of Chaos Control. Of course, it was their first time experiencing it.

"You girls all right?" Sonic asked as he helped Rainbow keep her balance.

Rainbow moaned as she was very dizzy with her eyes spinning in circles like a cartoon, "Peeeachy."

"Ohh, what was that?" Spike groaned as he laid on his back on the floor.

"Chaos Control," Silver answered, "It's a little trick that Shadow can be able to do alone. Luckily, he did teach me and Sonic a thing or two about using it to teleport rather than time travel."

"That is coooool…" Pinkie moaned.

Applejack's face started to look green, "Uh, guys, I don't feel so good…"

Knuckles chuckled nervously, "Hehehe… yeah, we probably should've warned you that most people can get kind of sick for their first time in teleporting with Chaos Control.

Quickly, Sonia grabbed a trash bin that was nearby and brought it to Applejack. Applejack grabbed and then she started to throw up inside, "Oh, boy! BLUUURGH! Oh, that felt bad."

Rarity and Fluttershy didn't look okay either, and they also went for the trash bin and vomited as well. And then, everyone heard a familiar greedy voice behind them, "Finally. What took you so long?"

Everyone turned to see that it was just Shadow standing against the wall with his arms crossed. "Uh, the Rainbooms had to rehearse for the Battle of the Bands," Sonic answered.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Hmph, whatever."

Sunset felt a little unbalanced, but luckily Manic and Tails helped her sit down on a chair. Sunset then asked, "Umm, does anyone have a bottle of water?"

Sonic answered, "Hold on, I'll go get you one."

Shadow then spoke out as he suddenly had a bottle of water in his hand, "Too late, faker."

Shadow then tossed it up in the air to Sunset, and Sunset caught it. She opened it and took a sip, "Thanks, Shadow."

Shadow crossed his arms again, "Yeah, sure."

The Mobians were kind of surprised. "Uh, how'd you know Sunset would need water, Shadow?" Sonia asked.

"Please," Shadow responded, "I had a feeling you would use Chaos Control to get yourselves and these girls here, and I knew that they would get sick. So I just decided I would do them a small favour."

The others just shrugged their shoulders, "All right, then."

Meanwhile, in one of the classrooms with the lights turned off, Adagio was sitting on the teacher's desk, Aria was simply leaning against the wall, and Sonata sat on a student's desk playing with her hair.

"So... " Sonata broke the silence, "What do you suppose we do with those boys? And I don't mean that Strike character or his friend. I mean Sonic and his buddies, or brothers and sister, or whatever…"

"Hmm…" Adagio pondered, "I'm not sure. We have no knowledge of what he and his friends are capable of. If we are to get what powers they possess, we need to divide them first."

"That'll probably take longer than the Battle of the Bands," Aria pointed out, "If they don't come from Equestria, that means that their powers can't even be taken at all."

Just outside the window, Zavok was watching through and listening to the Sirens. "Hmm, so they've seen him and wish to take his powers. Interesting."

At that very moment, Zavok then heard a voice behind him, "So you have an enemy of yours that you want to destroy? We'd be more than happy to help you, if you help us."

Zavok turned around with his fists up, but then they lowered as he looked somewhat surprised, "Huh?"

Later, all of the students were in the gym all sitting down in the benches imbedded in the walls. The Rainbooms and Sonic Underground were getting themselves ready from the backstage. Celestia and Luna stood on the stage in front of the students.

Celestia spoke to the students with a microphone, "Welcome, students, to the first ever Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school. We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this into something exciting!"

All of the students cheered in excitement for the competition. The Sirens were in the background chuckling evilly at their plan. Celestia then raised her hand to get the student's attention, "But before we began, we wanted to say we understand you want to perform with Sonic and his siblings, so we've reached a decision."

This immediately caught the student's interest as they listened. Celestia then called out, "Sonic. You and your band step up, please."

Sonic, Sonia and Manic all walked out to the stage and stood next to Celestia and Luna. Luna put her hand on Sonic's shoulder as she explained, "As we all know, there can only be one winner in a competition. For this contest, whichever band wins the finals will have the opportunity to perform a special song with the Sonic Underground."

Everyone was surprised to hear this statement, and the students all started cheering feeling super excited at this idea. The Sirens smirked evilly as they believed this could work to their advantage.

Celestia then spoke out, "So, since you all agree about this, whose band will be the winner?"

Every band in their seats all glared at each other for a moment, and then… gosh dang it, they all started to argue about it all over again. The Sirens smiled as they began to absorb green energy mist from the students once more.

Sonic was able to see the mist, and he was more concerned about something else, " _I do hope this can be over quick so I can find the Zeti."_

Later that day, the competition had begun. Snips and Snails' band was the first one out of all the others. They were both trying to box-beat, if that's what they would call it. Everyone in the gym just didn't know what to think about it, except for Pinkie who was just jamming out of it. When they were finished, they just dropped their microphones on the stage, trying to look cool, while also showing off. But because the microphones were way too close to the speakers, the moment the hit the stage caused a loud feedback noise.

Celestia and Luna sat in front of the crowd as the judges. They gave a blank look to Snips and Snails. Celestia looked at the scoreboard and said, "Please do not drop the microphones."

Snips and Snails gave each other a high-five, thinking it was only a compliment. As they walked down the stage, they turned their attention to the Rainbooms and mocked them, "In your face, Rainbooms!"

Sonic didn't like how they spoke to his friends. He pounded his fists together cracking his knuckles in the process, and both Snips and Snails were startled and ran away in fear out of the gym. This made everyone laugh at them.

Applejack gave a confident smile with a chuckle, "At least we won't have one band stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals. Nice one, Sonic."

Rainbow grabbed her guitar as she was prepared, "Let's get ready to rock!"

Sonic put his hand on Rainbow's shoulder as he told, "Good luck, Dashie."

Rainbow smiled as she gave Sonic a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thanks, Sonic."

Pinkie then realised something as she looked around, "Wait! Where's Rarity?"

Rarity's voice called out in response, "Oh! Here, I'm here!"

The group turned to see Rarity wearing some kind of hippie-inspired outfit with metal fringes on the arms. They all just gave her a bit of a blank look, while Silver on the other hand, thought it looked cool.

Rarity pointed out, "We _will_ be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous?"

Applejack let out a little annoyed sign. As the Rainbooms stepped onto the stage, Twilight looked at her friends and said loudly enough only for them to hear, "Remember, we have to look good enough to make it through, but not so good we let the Sirens see the magic within us. They could realise we plan to use it against them."

The rest of the Rainbooms nodded as Rainbow replied, "Got it. Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing the whole ears and tails and wings thing. So… about twenty percent less cool."

Pinkie raised her drumsticks in the air and beat them together as she counted down, "1 2 3 4!"

 **(My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks - Shake Your Tail!)**

The Rainbooms began playing their song with their instruments.

 _Rainbooms: We just got the day, to get ready_

 _And there's only so much time to lose_

 _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party_

 _So let's think of something fun to do_

What nobody else noticed was that Strike and Specter were hiding inside the gym's storage closet with the door very slightly open. They were watching through the door, keeping an eye out for trouble.

Just then, Strike happened to notice someone very slightly from behind the curtains of the stage. It looked like a western girl arctic blue skin, magenta pink hair typed up in a ponytail, and butter yellow eyes. She was wearing a light tawny brown western hat on her hat, a shamrock green plaid T-shirt with corn yellow stripes, a crimson red skirt with a black star logo on the side of it, and taffy pink western boots.

The girl pointed above the Rainbooms, and Strike looked up. He saw that Photo Finish and her band, Photo Finish and the Snapshots which included Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz, were in the catwalk above the stage. And it looked like they had some kind of magnet with them. Strike realized what they were going to do, and he nodded to the girl as he quietly whispered to Specter, "You stay here, I'm gonna go have a little fun."

 _Rainbooms: We don't know (We don't know) what's gonna happen_

 _We just know (We just know) it's gonna feel right_

 _All our friends are here, and it's time to ignite the lights_

Violet and Pixel held the magnet over the side of the catwalk, and they started lowering it towards Rarity. It was going to connect to the metal fringes in Rarity's outfit. But as it got closer, a pair of hands covered both Violet and Pixel's mouths before pulling them back, causing the magnet to go back up before it reached Rarity. Photo Finish tried to grab the magnet, until an electric energy blur rushed through grabbing her. Luckily enough, no one seemed to take any notice of this.

 _Rainbooms: Shake your tails, 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tails, shake your tails_

 _Shake your tails, 'cause we're here to have a party tonight_

 _Shake your tails, shake your tails_

Strike and the girl tied up Photo and her band up in ropes. Strike whispered to the girl, "Whoa, glad you noticed that. That was close. But who are you?"

The girl whispered back, "Mah name's Free Mint. Just call me Mint."

So far, the audience was finding the song very good. The Mobians wer glad that this was working out well. But at that very moment, Sonic noticed something. He could see a pair of pure and yellow eyes glowing through the windows of the entrance doors. He suddenly grew suspicious as he approached the door.

Manic and Sonic just happened to take notice. "Yo, bro, where ya going?"

Sonic held his finger in front of his mouth, telling his siblings not to say anything as he opened the doors and stepped out. Manic and Sonia didn't know what was going on, but just decided to roll with it. Sonic quietly closed the doors, and then looked straight through the hallway. He slowly walked through while checking every door in the hall.

Sonic then heard a sound behind him and quickly turned to see what it was. But the only thing that came out was an empty soda can rolling on the floor. Sonic, however, doubted he was in the clear.

Then at the end of the hall, a figure in the dark stepped out from the corner, and then it went charging at Sonic, "Surprise!"

Sonic immediately turned back around and threw a kick at the figure's stomach. The figure stepped into the lights revealing who it was; Zavok.

Zavok gave a little cough and then growled at Sonic. Sonic's eyes were angry with a fire for a fight inside, "Zavok."

Zavok chuckled, "Excellent. I was worried you wouldn't be as I remember you. I wouldn't want you to be anything less than perfect for this!"

Zavok threw a punch straight at Sonic, but Sonic jumped back with a backflip and slid slightly on the floor. Then just as Sonic looked up, Zavok thrust his fist right at Sonic's face and then KAPOW!

 **(Song suddenly stops)**

BANG! Sonic was forced right through the doors, busting them down from the wall and landing on the judges table in front of Celestia and Luna. Everyone was surprised to see this.

The Sirens took notice of this as well. " _What in the…"_ Adagio thought.

"Sonic! Are you okay?!" Rainbow asked.

Sonic held his hand out, "Stay back, Dash!"

Then a large orangish yellow energy orb went bursting through towards Sonic, Celestia, and Luna. Quickly, Sonic grabbed them and jumped off the table right before it was obliterated into pieces.

Sonic landed on the floor and carefully put Celestia and Luna down. "What's going on here?!" Celestia exclaimed.

Everyone could then hear footsteps approaching from the busted down doors, and Zavok stepped out cracking his knuckles, "All this time, I thought that Dr. Eggman had destroyed you."

Sonic growled at him as Zavok prepared to charge at him again, "Now… I can finally have my revenge!"

Zavok rushed at Sonic and swung a hook at him, but Sonic managed to block it and use a spin-dash attack, forcing him back. Both of them stared each other down as they both side-stepped in a circle.

Sonic kept his fists raised, "Somehow, I knew all along that you would eventually return, Zavok."

"The energy that we stole from your planet gave us the strength we needed to escape from you," Zavok said, "And now that you've finally found us, we can finish the job and end your life."

When Sonic heard the part where Zavok said 'we', he replied, "'We'?"

WHACK! Sonic was suddenly hit in the head from behind by something made of wood. He fell over onto the floor face-first, and he suddenly turned over to see something approaching him from above. He rolled out of the way to see that it was, "Zik!"

Zik's skin was sky blue, his hair was white, and his yellow eyes had his violet purple pupils. He was wearing a black gi as his kung fu uniform, a pair of ebony black kung fu shoes, and he held his wooden staff in his hand.

Zik chuckled, "Correct, brash hedgehog! And we are not alone."

Then the rest of the Zeti started appearing from the ceiling, each of them surprising Sonic. First, next to Zik was, "Zazz!"

Zazz's skin was neon pink, his mohawk hairstyle was dark violet, and his yellow eyes had his parakeet green irises. He was wearing a violet purple sleeve-ripped shirt with a sleeveless black leather jacket that had silver spikes on the shoulders, onyx black jean pants with a belt that had small spikes on it around the waist, and orchid and violet purple sneakers. He also had a spiked collar around his neck, and even spiky bracelets on his wrists.

Then landing in front of Zavok was, "Zor!"

Zor's skin was cloud grey, his hair was dark violet purple, and his yellow eyes had his sky blue irises. He was wearing a flint grey T-shirt,pitch black fingerless gloves on his hands, pitch black pants, and sky blue sneakers.

Next, thumping hard before Zavok while making the ground shake was, "Zomom!"

Zomom's skin was fire yellow, he had no hair at all, and his yellow eyes had their scarlet red irises. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black bracelets with silver spikes on his wrists, raven black sweatpants, and pineapple yellow and black shoes.

And finally, landing next to Zavok's right was, "Zeena!"

Zeena's skin was green-yellow, her hair was chartreuse green, and her yellow eyes had her admiral blue irises. She was wearing a parakeet green long-sleeve shirt with some black highlights at the bottom, raven black tight-fitting pants, and parakeet green shoes.

All of the Zeti were here. "Surprised?" Zavok asked.

Sonic gripped his fists as he growled. Zavok just chuckled, "Poor little hedgehog. When will you realise that you can never truly win? Oh, and by the way, we've brought a few friends."

Sonic then looked surprised, "What?"

All of a sudden, "AAAGH!" Something really sharp had gone straight across Sonic's arm, leaving a long cut.

"Sonic!" Rainbow exclaimed.

On the ground in front of Sonic was… "An icicle?"

Sonic turned to see what that icicle had come from. Then landing on the floor in front of him… was a girl. She had teal blue skin, pure white hair that looked like it was in the form of ice, and cloud grey glowing eyes. She wore a skintight ice blue suit with cloud grey highlight details as well shoulder pads, elbow pads, and knee pads made completely out of ice, and cloud grey/white boots.

The girl had very strange, but ice cold looking mist emitting from her hands. "Who are you?" Sonic asked.

The girl chuckled as ice cold breath emitted from her breathing, "You can call me Fleet Frost."

Then suddenly, Sonic was hit right in the chest by some kind of large rock. Then out some strange fist stepped a male figure with some strange yellow energy in his hands forming another large rock, "And I am Boulder."

Boulder had beige tan skin, hazel wood brown hair in the style of high fade with hard part and quiff, and sepia eyes. He wore a fog grey and mocha brown morphsuit with dijon yellow shoulder pads that looked like rocks, dijon yellow fingerless gloves with little stone designs on the knuckles, a dijon yellow stone-looking belt, and even dijon yellow boots that looked like they were made out of rocks.

The Mobians went forward to help Sonic. "You mess with Sonic, you mess with all of us!" Manic yelled.

Frost chuckled as she started blasting her powers onto the floor, covering it with ice. The Mobians all slipped on the floor and into the wall. Boulder then used his powers to form cuffs in the floor made out of solid rock. This made it hard for them to move.

Sonic growled as he stared down the Zeti, "You may have some new allies with you, but I can still fight you."

Zavok only chuckled, "Let's see you try."

Zavok raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The rest of the Zeti started charging at Sonic. Zazz attempted to throw a punch at Sonic, but Sonic jumped over him while kicking him in the back. He then saw Zomom swinging his fists at him from above, and he quickly rolled out of the way. He was then hit in the side of his chest by an energy blast from Zor. Zik then hit Sonic in the head with his staff, and then punched in the face by Zeena.

Sonic was put on the ground, and the Zeti started beating him up. Zavok then approached them and they stepped out of his way. He simply crossed his arms as he looked down at Sonic. Sonic was left really injured with brushes and a few cuts.

Zavok then grabbed Sonic by the shirt and held him in the air as he chuckled, "How does it feel to be humiliated, hedgehog?"

Sonic groaned in pain in response, "I never said… nrgh… that it would be easy."

Zavok just smiled sinisterly, "You will never be able to have a high-speed adventure again."

Zavok then tossed Sonic onto the floor with a thud. Rainbow cried as she tried to run over to him, "Sonic!"

Boulder held his hand out and formed a rock wall in front of Rainbow, "Ah-ah-ah. Not so fast, little lady."

The other girls tried to go around, but Boulder just managed to block them as well with his rock walls. Zavok put his hands behind his back as he turned his attention to Zazz and ordered, "Zazz… finish him."

Zazz sinisterly chuckled as he cracked his knuckles, "With pleasure."

Zazz approached Sonic as his purple energy charged in his fist, "I've been looking forward to this!"

Zazz raised his fast as he was ready to finish Sonic off. Sonic was worried as he was too damaged to defend himself. Everyone else was extremely worried of what might happen…

 **FanFiction Story Written by: Sandstorm - Books based on the screenplay by Meghan McCarthy**

 **Co-written by: Dark Hunter677**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OCs: Strike, Boulder, Fleet Frost created by Sandstorm (FanFiction, YouTube, DeviantArt)**

 **OC: Specter created by Dark Hunter677 (FanFiction, YouTube)**

 **OC: Free Mint created and requested by sonicmane6 (FanFiction)**

 **The concept of Fleet Frost's personality and abilities are borrowed from Fleetfoot of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Killer Frost from DC Comics**

 **Song: "Shake Your Tail" written by Daniel Ingram for My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks (2014)**

 **Written only for reader's opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes to use concept from my stories is allowed to do so as long as you ask and say where it originally came from.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zazz chuckled as he held his fist up in the air preparing to take Sonic down. Sonic covered his face with his arms as Zazz then threw the punch down, but right as it was about to hit…

POW! Zazz was suddenly hit right in the jaw by a fist that came from a blue electric energy blur, and launched right into the wall, "AAAAGH!"

The Zeti, the Mobians and the girls were all surprised to see this. Then two feet landed on the stage right in front of Sonic. What everyone saw next caused them to look surprised with widely open eyes of wonder.

It was a male figure, wearing some kind of suit and a mask. The suit was cerulean blue and silver grey with some lightning detail on the legs, chest and back glowing in the colour of sapphire blue, the symbol of a lightning bolt on the chest, it had short sleeves with silver armour shoulder pieces on top, high-tech armoured gauntlets on his lower arms with both having cerulean blue fingerless gloves and the left one having some kind of computer built into it, and even some cerulean blue and silver grey boots that were part of the suit itself.

Inside the mask of the suit… was Strike. Strike's computer gauntlet looked like it was scanning the Zeti. Once the scans were complete, it showed their power levels. Strike complimented, "Whoa, you guys seem to have taken some serious juice here."

Frost and Boulder looked completely shocked to see Strike as if they knew him. Boulder called out, "You?!"

Boulder threw a rock at Strike, and what did Strike do? He suddenly moved two feet to the left in a split second with his energy following him quickly. Everyone was surprised to see him move so quickly. Strike replied, "Yeah, me."

"Uuh…" Sonic groaned, "Who are you?"

Strike turned to Sonic as he answered, "Well, I'd say, but that's not important at the moment."

Zazz got up growling, "Okay, buddy. You've just made a big mistake."

Strike bashed Zazz right into the wall again, "Oops, guess you're gonna need a doctor for your back. Need a massage in the meantime?"

Zazz growled as he tried to grab Strike, but Strike just backed up a foot, "No?"

Strike then held his hand in front of Zazz, "How about a thumb-wrestle match?"

Zazz swung his fist at Strike, and all Strike did was duck his head, "All right. Face-punch it is."

Strike threw a punch at Zazz's jaw, but it barely had any effect on him, and it rather hurt Strike's wrist, "Ow."

Zazz growled as he threw swung his arm at Strike, knocking him back in the air. Strike slid across the ground on his feet to stop himself, "Whoa, okay! You guys **really** aren't messing around, are you?"

The Zeti were all prepared to fight. Strike then added, "All right, all right. Well, it's a good thing I didn't come alone either. Now, partner!"

At the moment the storage room doors were blasted open and flew across the room slamming into Zazz with enough force to make him backflip.

Then out of the storage room stepped another figure. It was Specter, but something was different about him. He was now wearing some kind of mask over his face, and high-tech looking gauntlets that had some strange purple energy emitting from them.

"And this is where you regret starting this fight," Specter said to the Zeti.

Specter grabbed the handle of a sword from behind his coat, but as he tried to pull it out, part of the handle got caught in the coat.

Specter grunted as he struggled to try to pull the sword out, "I thought I fixed this design flaw! Gerrh! " he said as he turned around, trying to unstick his sword.

Zor just gave a sign, "Look at the weird, new show-off making a fool out of himself. Ugh, makes me annoyed."

Then all of a sudden, ZAP! Zor was hit by a lightning bolt, but that didn't come from Strike. Then at that moment, Mint jumped down from the catwalk and landed on her feet with some lightning sparking in her hands, "Let's get this show on the road, y'all."

Frost started throwing icicles at Mint, but Mint jumped up high in the air and started throwing lightning bolts at Frost. Frost used her powers to create a wall of ice to block the lightning. Zomom turned his attention to Specter, "This freak is mine!"

Zomom started charging at Specter while slamming his fists on the floor like a maniac, "RAAAGH!"

Specter smiled as he disappeared just before Zomom hit him. Zomom moved back a confused look on his face, "Huh? Where'd he go?"

Specter then reappeared behind Zomom, his sword was crackling with purple energy and seemed to spark when it moved, as he slid his sword back into its sheath. A second later, dozens of purple energy slashes appeared on Zomom causing the large being to howl with pain and fall to the floor. "AHHHH!" he screamed.

Specter turned towards the other Zeti, with a smile on his face, and asked, "Who's next?"

All the Zeti, Boulder, and Fleet Frost had their powers charged up and staring straight at Specter.

"You may now commence your pitiful attack against me," he said with a mocking bow.

They all started firing at Specter. All Specter did was just phase through their attacks and stood there playing flappy bird on his phone, "Are you done yet?" he called out without looking up.

Strike jumped down from the ceiling, "Look out!"

Strike landed on the floor throwing a bright blue electric energy orb out at the villains. They all jumped away from the blast before it hit them. Frost started throwing several icicles at Strike, but Strike was moving really fast. Some of there were very close to hitting him, though.

Zazz, Zomom, and Zor continued to fire at Specter, but Specter just kept phasing through the blasts while playing Flappy Bird. Eventually, they just gave up and Zazz called out, "Come on, ya dirty chicken! You really a fighter or just a useless…"

It was at that moment Specter unfazed and punched Zazz square in the face. "Ok, now back to full power and I will commence kicking your purple butt," he said calmly.

Specter then grabbed Zazz and threw him into the far wall. Boulder growled as he created a large rock, "Trying phasin' through this!"

Boulder threw the rock at Specter. "Like I even have to tr... AUGH!" it was at that point when the rock hit Specter and launched him into the wall.

Strike rushed at Zavok, and Zavok swung a hook at him. Strike slid on his knees on the floor under the attack, and then he got on his feet. Zavok then threw a punch at Strike, but Strike managed to grab it, "Nope!"

Zavok swung his other fist at Strike, but Strike blocked it as well, "Denied!"

Zavok growled as he then kicked Strike in the stomach, launching him back. Strike groaned in pain, "Okay, that's on me."

Zor began throwing purple energy orbs at Strike, but Strike used his super speed to move out of the way of the blasts. Strike then rushed over to Zor and thrust his fist at his head, knocking him down, right before he was tackled from behind by Frost.

Frost held her hands up as she charged up her ice powers, "Time to freeze!"

Strike punched Frost right in the face before she managed to cover him in ice. Strike then rolled over and put his hand behind him. His hand started to have electrical energy charging up, before he thrust his hand forward, throwing a bolt of lightning at Frost. Frost shouted as she was electrocuted.

Boulder kept throwing multiple rocks at Specter, "I know you can fight me, Specter! Come out, you coward!"

Specter walked out of the hole in the wall he had been thrown into, "thanks boulder" he said as he stretched, "I really needed that massage."

Sonic groaned as he attempted to get up. The damage he received made it hard for him to move, "Agh, come on…"

Frost took notice of him, "Oh, no you don't, hedgehog!"

Frost fired a massive ice blast at Sonic. Rainbow gasped as she started running over to him, "Sonic! LOOK OUT!"

Rainbow pushed Sonic right away from the ice blast. The blast went straight at Rainbow, and Rainbow yelled in fear. Applejack quickly ran over to cover her. In that very second, the two were both completely covered in ice.

"Rainbow! Applejack! NO!" Pinkie screamed.

Frost chuckled, "Feeling a little frostbite there, girls? Now to smash you into a million pieces!"

All of a sudden, a bright cyan-blue coloured glow shined from Sonic's pocket. Sonic was startled, "Whoa! What the?!"

And then, a bright green glow shined from Knuckles' pocket, "Hey! What's going on?!"

Out of their pockets appeared both the cyan and green Chaos Emeralds. They were emitting their energy out as they hovered in the air. Then they started to whoosh through the air leaving a quick blur of their energy behind them, and then they dashed right at Rainbow and Applejack.

The Emeralds glowed brightly as the ice around Rainbow and Applejack started to crack. Then the ice had shattered off, and both Rainbow and Applejack were left unharmed.

"What?!" Frost yelled in disbelief, "You broke my precious ice?!"

Rainbow and Applejack were suddenly covered in the aura that emitted from the Emeralds that they were holding. Rainbow had the cyan Emerald, and Applejack had the green. They could feel the energy flowing inside them.

After the aura around Rainbow and Applejack had vanished, something had formed onto their lower right arms. They each looked like some kind of gauntlet, but they were all covered in stone.

Applejack was the first to break the silence, "What in tarnation is this?"

Rainbow then noticed a hole in her gauntlet, but it looked like the Emerald could fit inside it, "I have no idea. But it looks like this goes in here."

Rainbow placed the Emerald inside the hole, and the gauntlet glowed its colour. The stone coverage had collapsed off of the gauntlet, and now the gauntlet looked like it was made out of pure cyan-blue crystal, "Whoa."

Applejack did the same with the green Emerald, but her gauntlet did the same thing, but it was rather made out of pure green crystal, "Amazin'."

Rainbow and Applejack were indeed amazed by the gauntlets. Rainbow then tapped on the Emerald, and a cyan-blue light suddenly shined right at the front, startling her. An energy blast fired out, and it went straight at Zeena, "D'OH!"

Zeena was knocked right into the wall, and dropped to the floor. "Whoa, nice shootin', Dash!" Applejack complimented.

"Sorry!" Rainbow replied, "I don't know how to use this thing!"

"What'd ya do?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow tapped on the Emerald again, "I just slightly touched the Emerald, and it started… working, I guess."

Applejack did the same, and both the gauntlets were emitting energy from the Emeralds. Zeena stood up looking angry, "Now you're ruining everything!"

Rainbow and Applejack thought that their gauntlets had blasters inside, so they aimed at the villains, but then the gauntlets suddenly flew off their hands and into the air.

"What's happening?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know," Rainbow replied, "Ah! Look out!"

The gauntlets then flew towards Rainbow and Applejack, and the moment they touched, both the girls glowed in the colours of the Emeralds. The glow was so bright, everyone covered their eyes from the light.

After the light briefly, but brightly glowed, it faded away. Everyone looked to see what had happened, and what they saw next caused their jaws to drop. Both Rainbow and Applejack were suddenly in some kind of mysterious suits and crystal armour. The armour pieces included chest armour with shoulder pads, gauntlets on the lower arms, a belt around their waists with the blasters on them, and even boots made out of the crystal. Rainbow's skintight suit was coloured cyan-blue with her armour in arctic blue, and Applejack's suit was emerald green with her armour merigold orange. Their hair even looked like they were made of pure crystal.

Both Rainbow and Applejack were surprised to see themselves in these new outfits they had never seen before. "What in the world?!" Applejack said.

Zavok and the Zeti were shocked to see this. "Those Emeralds! They've given their power to those humans?! How?!"

The Mobians themselves were just as amazed to see this. Sonic was in complete disbelief, "Impossible."

Rainbow was really amazed to see what she and Applejack were wearing, "Wow! You look great!"

Applejack agreed, "You too!"

Rainbow looked at her suit, and felt her crystal hair, "So… what happened to us?"

Applejack was in too much excitement to have a full answer, "Ah don't know. Ah feel a surge of power."

"Me too! It's awesome!" Rainbow said.

Specter smirked, "Cliche power ranger abilities activate," he said in a board tone.

Zavok growled at the girls, "Give me those Emeralds!"

Rainbow and Applejack went right into fighting positions. "No way!" Rainbow refused before she turned to Applejack and held her hand out to her, "I bet we can take 'em. If we just stick together."

Applejack took hold of Rainbow's hand in agreement, "Let's do it!"

Boulder threw a rock blast at the girls, and Rainbow and Applejack jumped over it. Rainbow did a front flip, landing in front of Boulder. Boulder tried to punch her, but Rainbow simply ducked her head before throwing a kick at Boulder's stomach.

Applejack came out from beside Rainbow and threw several kicks in the air at Boulder, "Think fast, buddy boy!"

Boulder grunted from the kicks hitting him in the head, "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Stop that!"

Rainbow then jumped onto and off of Boulder's head, "Ouch!"

Rainbow headed straight towards Zeena. Zeena threw a green energy blast at her, "Here! Take a whiff of this!"

Rainbow started to use her wings to hover in the air and dodge the blast, "Nope! Gotta catch me!"

Rainbow was already enjoying these new abilities of hers, "Whoohoo!"

Zeena growled, "Hold still, you little-!" she was then kicked right in the head by Applejack.

Applejack stretched out her back, "Sorry, y'all. Can't just stand around and let ya have all the fun."

Zeena growled as she tried to punch Applejack, but Applejack blocked it with her arm. She then kicked Zeena in the stomach, forcing her back. Zeena growled again as she jumped up in the air and went down at Applejack with her foot, but Applejack jumped back before she landed.

Rainbow and Applejack landed next to Strike and Mint. Mint chuckled, "Ah gotta admit, your new powers are impressive, and might give us the advantage here."

Zavok growled, "You may have gotten these abilities from those gems of yours, but we still outnumber you."

"Do you include my partner over there?" Strike asked pointing his thumb behind him.

Specter was seen still playing on his phone. "No, we don't count that idiot!" Zazz yelled.

Specter looked up, stamped his foot on the floor, and then a piece of the ceiling fell onto Zazz's head, "Ahh!"

"Well, then show us what ya got!" Applejack taunted them.

Zavok pointed at the group, and the rest of the Zeti starting charging up energy orbs in the hands. Rainbow and Applejack quickly grabbed their blasters from their belts. The Zeti started throwing several amounts of blasts at the group, and Rainbow and Applejack starting firing at the blasts. Every blast that collided made a small explosion of the colours from the energies before disappearing.

Once the Zeti stopped firing and saw that Rainbow and Applejack had blocked all the blasts, Rainbow and Applejack held their blasters in front of them and blew the smoke off of the front of them. Zavok sighed as he crossed his arms, "Hmph, so you have some skill."

Rainbow, Applejack, Strike, and Mint all got in fighting positions, and Zavok ordered, "Kill them."

The rest of the Zeti, Boulder, and Frost all went at them. Rainbow and Applejack turned to each other and nodded as Rainbow, "How about we take this party outside?"

The Zeti and villains all charged towards them as Strike and Mint raised their fists. Rainbow and Applejack suddenly raised their hands in the air, "Chaos Control!"

The colours of the cyan and green Emeralds glowed in lights from their hands as they started to teleport. Sonic quickly stood up and jumped to the group, wanting to take on the Zeti. Once he got close enough, he as well as the Zeti, the villains, Strike, Mint, Applejack and Rainbow were all in a flash of light and they all disappeared.

It didn't take long for Specter to finally notice that the fight had gone somewhere else, and he was completely left out of it, "Wait, what? Hey! What about me?!"

The rest of the Rainbooms and Mobians groaned while everyone else just facepalmed. "You're an idiot," Shadow said.

Sonic, Strike, Rainbow, Applejack, Mint, the Zeti, and the villains were all transported outside to the soccer field. The Zeti and villains growled as they charged at the heroes.

Zazz leaped at Strike and began throwing punches at him, but Strike blocked every punch with his super speed. He then kicked Zazz in the stomach, causing him to cough and step back. Strike then gave Zazz a punch to the face, but then Zazz snarled as he punched Strike back.

Both Strike and Zazz started throwing several punches at each other, but every attack was blocked in the process. Zazz laughed as he and Strike continued blocking each other's attacks, "Nice moves! But without that fancy suit of yours, I bet you're nothing!"

Strike then gave Zazz a kick to the stomach, "Well, if I really did rely so much on my suit, I'd say, 'it's a good thing I have it on then', huh?"

Zeena and Zor threw multiple blasts at Mint. Mint used her abilities to jump high in the air and dodge the blasts, "Whoops! Whoa! Aw, missed again! Whoa! Y'all are gettin' closer!"

Strike signed as he shoulder-rolled under Zavok's right hook, "Specter! Anytime now!"

At that call, a bunch of purple energy beams shot out of the ground behind the villains and nailed them all in the back, "Did someone say my name?" Specter said as he rose out of the ground with his sword drawn, and a laser gun primed and ready.

Boulder growled as he fired several stones at Specter.

Specter reacted by slicing all of the rocks into pieces, "Is that all?" asked Specter.

A large rock popped out from behind and hit Specter in the back of the head.

Specter stood up and scratched his head, "If that's the best you got, I'm honestly surprised you got this far, rocks for brains," he mocked.

But Boulder was out of sight. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. Specter turned around, right before Boulder was swinging a fist made of pure rock at his head. In the last second before he was hit, Specter bent backward at the knees, dodging the blow perfectly. He then stood up and nailed Bolder with an uppercut to the jaw, "Come on, Boulder, I need a challenge," he said.

All of a sudden, "AGH!" Specter received a large scratch on his arm.

The scratch came from one of Frost's icicles. "So we're swapping opponents? Ok, I'm game," Specter said as he fired his gun at Fleet Frost.

Zomom went swinging his arms like crazy at Sonic and Strike. But both the hedgehog and the speedster were too fast for him to catch them. Strike then jumped up at Zomom, and swung a kick to the head. Zomom growled as he then suddenly grabbed Strike's leg and swung him onto the ground. Strike threw lightning at Zomom to get him to let go, and then he shoulder-rolled away before Sonic came spin-dashing into him.

Zomom shouted as he wailed his arms, "AGH! Both of you are blue! You're gonna be my new favourite flavours!"

Zomom jumped at Sonic with his mouth wide open. Sonic yelped as he moved out of the way, "EEP! No, thanks! I think you'd find I taste terrible!"

Strike then dashed at Zomon and threw a punch right in his stomach with a loud SMACK! Zomom groaned in pain and held his stomach, "Aaaauuuugh…"

Zeena, Zazz, and Zik all fired orbs at Rainbow and Applejack. While both of them were dodging the blasts almost too easily, they just couldn't get enough of these new powers. "Holy, this is amazin'! Ah never thought it would be a good feeling on bein' able to do these tricks!"

Rainbow laughed in agreement, "I know, right?! Even I'm finding this really fun!"

Zeena growled as she charged at Applejack, "Stop your yapping and fight!"

Applejack jumped with a perfect split over Zeena's head, "Whoa! Relax, ya fashion lover!"

Zeena snarled as she tried to slash Applejack with her claws, "How dare you?! Do YOU know how much makeup I had to go through to make myself perfect for this!"

Zor just made a fake yawn, "Isn't fashion kind of a meaningless idea?"

All of a sudden, he received a punch in the face from Strike, "Oh, shut it and get on with the fight."

Meanwhile, Frost fired several icicles at Specter at high speed. Specter danced around, dodging all the ice shards calling in a mocking tone, "Is that the best you can do?"

Frost swung her arms upward, and tall walls of ice appeared from the ground, making a narrow space. Specter chuckled, "I guess not."

Specter then thrust his hands out and shot energy beams out, which blasted the ice walls to pieces. All of a sudden, he was hit by a blast of icy wind from Frost. Specter yelled as he went flipping in the air, and bumped into Strike, "OW!"

"Sorry, man," Specter said as he and strike got up off the ground.

Then both of them were grabbed on their heads by Boulder. Boulder threw them both into the other heroes. Mint groaned in pain, "Ohh, man… ouch."

The Zeti, Boulder, and Frost all stood together with their powers up. Zavok approached the heroes on the ground, and he grabbed Strike by the chest of his suit, "You'll wish you stayed away from me, boy."

Zavok then got on the ground, and then he jumped thousands of feet into the air. Strike screamed as he was taken up, "WHOOOOOAAAA!"

The rest of the Zeti, Boulder, and Frost all began firing blasts of energy, rock and ice at the others. Specter had put up a shield to keep himself and the others with him safe from the others' blasts, "Can someone do something? I can't keep this up forever!" he called out.

Sonic got into his spin dash position, preparing to bring down some home attacks. Rainbow and Applejack charged up their blasters, and Mint prepared to throw lightning bolts when she jumped.

Zavok growled as he squeezed Strike in his arms. Strike groaned in immense pain, "AAGH!"

Once they were both really high in the sky, Zavok then started to dive straight back down. He roared as he dived down at high speeds with Strike, "RAAAAGH!"

Strike looked down and saw the distance from the ground. He believed he had an idea to avoid this crash-landing. He took a deep breath, but he still just said it, "Oh, I'm gonna die…"

Strike kicked Zavok right in the face and broke free from his grip. Strike then went throwing lightning bolts at Zavok. Zavok himself started firing energy blasts at Strike. Both blocked and dodged their techniques with ease.

Strike then looked down again and saw that they were getting even closer to the ground. He moved towards Zavok hoping to make a dangerous move, " _I hope what I've learned in gymnastics before dropping out pays off."_

Strike made it to Zavok and did a front flip with his foot slamming right onto his head. Zavok yelled as he was then sent falling to the ground. Strike then started rotating his arms at really high speeds, creating forces of wind to slow him down from falling too hard.

Zavok slammed right into the ground with a hard impact. The rest of the Zeti, Boulder, and Frost's attention were caught by the crash. "Now!" Sonic called out.

Specter quickly lowered the shield, and Sonic went spin-dashing right into Zomon and Zik. Rainbow and Applejack fired several blasts from their blasters at Zazz, Zeena, and Zor, and Mint blasted Boulder and Frost with her lightning.

The Zeti and villains were all in a pile on top of Zavok, but Zazz went flying through the window back to the gym. Strike landed on the ground without any injuries thanks to the wind he created.

The window spun in circles as Zazz went flying through and landed really hard on the ground on his back. He groaned in pain from the impact. Sonic, Strike, Specter, Mint, Rainbow and Applejack all appeared back in the gym through Chaos Control.

Zazz held his hand out, but no one could see that there was a hand buzzer in his palm, "Please, Sonic… help me…"

A hand took hold of Zazz's hand, and electricity sparked out from the buzzer. Zazz laughed maniacally, "Gotcha! Ah-hahahahaha... Huh?" until he noticed that there was no reaction or effect.

Mint chuckled as she was the one who took the hand but also had electric powers. She then took a strong grip on Zazz's hand, "That was fun. May ah try?"

Zazz immediately regretted what he tried to do with sweat sliding down his head. Mint started to shock Zazz with her lightning, and Zazz shouted loudly, "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Specter chuckled, "Well, that was a… SHOCKING outcome."

Pinkie popped up right next to Specter, startling him and laughed at the joke, "Hahahahahaha! …I don't get it."

"I would be surprised, but it's just so common now," Specter replied.

Once Mint stopped electrocuting Zazz, she let go of his hand, and Zazz groaned as he passed out with his head dropping to the ground. Strike stood next to Mint with a smile, "Heh, not bad."

Then all of a sudden, the unconscious Zazz hovered towards the rest of the Zeti. Zavok just gave the heroes a glare as he spoke, "Impressive, for a pair of mere mortal humans. But you won't be so lucky next time we meet."

The rest of the Zeti jumped away while Boulder used his powers to create a rock around him to roll away, and Frost created an ice bridge for her to slide on with the ice melting right behind her out of the window.

Sonic, Strike, Mint, Rainbow and Applejack all sighed feeling tired, but glad that they were out of sight. Then both Rainbow and Applejack's armours started to glow. And after a brief moment of it, their new suits suddenly disappeared and they were back in their original clothes while holding the Chaos Emeralds in their hands.

Strike then turned to rush out of the gym, when Sonic quickly called out, "Wait!"

Strike stopped and turned back to him. "Who are you?" Sonic asked.

Strike stayed silent for a moment as he turned his head away, until he answered, "Who I am… isn't important at this moment. But maybe when we have the time and chance, I'll tell you what I can, okay?"

Strike rushed right out of the gym with his super speed. Specter waved bye as he suddenly faded into temporal purple smoke and went down into the floor.

Mint jumped through the open window out of the gym and was gone. Sonic just scratched his head, "Huh, I wonder what they are?"

Sonic then noticed Rainbow and Applejack holding the Emeralds in their hands. He quickly approached them, "Girls, are you okay?"

Rainbow was the first to respond, "Uh, yeah. We're… we're fine. But… wow. That was unlike anything I've ever felt. All that power… it was… awesome."

"Ah gotta agree," Applejack said, "The Chaos Emeralds gave us these… powers… and I suddenly got fightin' skills."

"All right," Sonic said as he took the Emeralds, "But… that doesn't usually happen to anyone who just touches a Chaos Emerald."

Celestia broke the silence in the gym, "Sonic, may I ask what had just happened?"

"Those were the Deadly Six," Sonic answered, "Some bad guys I fought not too long ago."

Celestia then put her hands together as she spoke in an apologetic tone, "Well, I'm afraid that because of this, the Rainbooms may have to be removed from the contest for their safety."

The Mobians and girls were all surprised. "What?! No, no, no!" Rainbow said, "We can still compete. Sonic and his friends could just keep them away as we do it."

Celestia put her finger on her chin, "Well… I don't know…"

The Mobians and girls were all worried about what Celestia would say next, until, "Hey, uh, hold the phone on that for a second."

Everyone turned to see where that voice was coming from. Someone stepped out from behind the curtains. It was Strike back in his regular clothes. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, Principal Celestia, but while the Rainbooms were performing…"

Suddenly, Photo Finish and her band appeared out of nowhere hanging from ropes that were attached to the back of the shirts from above, "I just couldn't help but notice that Photo Finish and her band here were trying to sabotage their performance from up above on the catwalk. Luckily, I managed to stop them without causing too much trouble. I believe it's your decision on what happens to them for that."

Celestia looked at Photo Finish and her band who all gave a nervous smile, and then she spoke, "Well, I appreciate you bringing this to my attention, Strike. This is, of course, what the staff should take care of, but I'll make an exception for today. As for you and your band, Photo Finish, I'm afraid that you're disqualified for attempting to sabotage the Rainbooms during their performance. And the Rainbooms will move on to the next round."

Photo Finish and her band were shocked, now knowing that they had just made a big mistake on themselves. "Wait, how were they trying to sabotage us?" Pinkie asked.

Strike then held out the magnet they had earlier, "Those metal fringes you have on your outfit there, Rarity? They were gonna attach this to them and hold you up like a puppet to make you look like a fool. And possibly even ruin the outfit."

Rarity gasped hearing how she would've looked, and she suddenly got angry at Photo Finish and her band. She wanted to come towards them and beat them up for it, but Applejack and Knuckles were able to hold her back as she yelled, "They tried to sabotage me and all my hard work on this outfit?! Do more than disqualify them! MAKE THEM SUFFER!"

"Whoa, Rarity! Calm down!" Knuckles grunted, "Be glad that their trick was stopped before it actually happened!"

"It would've been ruined! Absolutely RUINED!" Rarity yelled again.

Applejack spoke out of annoyance, "Well, it wouldn't have even come to mind if ya weren't wearin' it in the first place."

Rarity was shocked and angry at how Applejack spoke out, "Did you not hear what Strike said?! We were going to be sabotaged!"

Applejack yelled back in Rarity's face, "Yeah, and even if he hadn't stopped them, they wouldn't have been able to do that if you hadn't dressed like… like this! We need to **sound** good! That's all!"

Silver couldn't stand this anymore as he got between them and shouted loudly while levitating them with his psychokinesis abilities, "That's enough! BOTH OF YOU!"

Silver's shouting caused everyone to go silent. Silver looked at both Rarity and Applejack as he held them in front of him and stated, "This arguing is getting you nowhere. Besides, is that a way to talk to a friend?"

Rarity and Applejack now knew he was right, and they turned to each other. "Sorry, darling," Rarity apologized.

"Yeah, sorry," Applejack did the same.

Silver then politely put them down on their feet. Then Sonic suddenly groaned as he held onto the side of his stomach and dropped to his knees. Rainbow gasped as she ran towards her boyfriend, "Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic grunted as he moved his hand to see his wound. He had received a large burn from one of Zavok's blasts, "I'll… augh! I'll be okay. Just a small wound."

Rainbow pulled Sonic onto his feet and held his arm over her shoulder, "No, it's not, Sonic. You need that patched up. We have to take you to the medical room."

Sonic knew that he couldn't argue with that, "Sigh… all right."

Eventually, the other Mobians were able to break free from Boulder's rock chains. Sonia groaned in annoyance as she brushed the dust off of her, "Yuck, at least it's just small amounts of dust."

Manic jumped down and came to his brother, "Yo, bro, you okay?"

Sonic slightly groaned again as Rainbow and Applejack held onto Sonic, "Yeah, I will be."

"Come on, partner," Applejack said, "Let's get ya some help."

Celestia clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "All right, everyone. We'll have to end today's round of Battle of the Bands for today as it's almost the end of the day. Pack your things and have a good night."

All the students stood from their seats and went to get ready for the day. The Dazzlings just stood where they were in the shadows. "Wow! Did you see those things that those guys did?!" Sonata asked.

"Obviously, we were right here watching them," Aria stated as she rolled her eyes.

Adagio put her finger on her chin, "How very interesting…"

Aria and Sonata turned to their sister, "Huh?"

Adagio explained, "Those… people who attacked Sonic… their abilities are… very interesting. And Sonic even managed to hold his own against them. Especially with those other… fighters."

Aria crossed her arms, "So what do you suggest we do?"

Adagio chuckled, "Oh, I might have an idea. But I think we may start playing with Sunset Shimmer… and Sonic."

Strangely enough, there was someone else standing in the dark. All that could be seen were a pair of black coloured eyes with blood red glowing irises and a sinister smile, " _Oh… so these young women have an interest in these other warriors just as I do in that excuse for a god? Hmm… I wonder…"_

 **FanFiction Story Written by: Sandstorm - Books based on screenplay by Meghan McCarthy**

 **Co-written by: Dark Hunter677**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OCs: Strike, Boulder, Fleet Frost created by Sandstorm (FanFiction, YouTube, DeviantArt)**

 **OC: Specter created by Dark Hunter677 (FanFiction, YouTube)**

 **OC: Free Mint created and requested by sonicmane6 (FanFiction)**

 **The concept of Fleet Frost's personality and abilities are borrowed from Fleetfoot of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Killer Frost from DC Comics.**

 **The concept of the Mane 6's Chaos Rangers suits and powers are borrowed from Saban's Power Rangers while FanFiction writer, Darkmaster0224, gave me permission to use his original idea as my own kind.**

 **Reference: Mint electrocuting Zazz is a reference to Static Shock: The New Kid when Static electrocutes the Joker.**

 **Written only for the reader's opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes to use concepts from my stories is allowed to do so as long as you ask and say where it originally came from.**


	6. Chapter 6

As the end of the day from coming for Canterlot High, the students were all getting ready to leave for the night after the first round of the Battle of the Bands.

In the medical room, Sunset was helping Rainbow wrap some bandages around Sonic's wound. "Dang, that was a close call back there," Manic said, "I thought that the Rainbooms were gonna get kicked out of the Battle of the Bands for sure."

"Yeah," Pinkie said, "We sure are glad for our new friend, Strike, was there to support us.

"Heh, I didn't think you girls would be this good," Sonic said as he was surprised by how Rainbow and Sunset were managing to put the bandages on.

Rainbow chuckled, "We've had some practice."

Rainbow then accidently wrapped a bandage a bit too hard on Sonic's wound, and Sonic felt a sting of pain, "Ow!"

Rainbow made a nervous smile, "Sorry."

Sunset helped out with wrapping the last bandage on just right, "And… there we go. All done."

Sonic pulled down his shirt and put his hoodie back on, "Well, glad that's over with. Now the thing that's really on my mind is the Zeti."

"Who even are the Zeti, anyway?" Applejack asked.

"As far as I know, they're strange creatures from this thing called the Lost Hex," Sonic explained, "Some time not long ago, it covered Mobius and they attempted to destroy it by using a device that Eggman designed to drain the energy out of our world. Luckily, I was there to stop them, and then Eggman. Again."

Shadow crossed his arms, "The problem, however, is that you beat them, faker, but you didn't finish them off."

Sonic looked at Shadow sternly, "Hey! I'm not that cold!"

Tails sighed, "Guys, take it easy. We don't have time for this. This'll only make it harder on ourselves than the Zeti and whoever those… other people were with them."

"Speaking of which," Sonia pointed out, "Who were those three kids who helped us out?'"

Sonic sighed, "I don't know, I've never seen them before in my life. Their powers are unlike anything I've seen. Does anyone here know anything about them?"

Everyone shook their heads no as they had nothing. But then Sunset answered, "Actually, I do."

Sunset pulled out a tablet from her backpack, "I've actually seen the blue one on the news a few times. Here, take a look."

The tablet's screen showed some scenes from Canterlot City News. One piece of footage showed a robber threatening to hit a store owner with a crowbar until a bright blue electric energy blur dashed right into the robber knocking him unconscious as well as causing the lights to go out and spark. The second piece showed the blur running in circles around a runaway car, causing the thieves to get scared and hit the brakes while turning and crashing. The footage played again slower and it showed the blur rushing into the car and getting the thieves out before tieing them up to a pole and leaving before the police arrived.

Once the footage was finished, Rarity asked, "Huh. So how long do you think they've been around?"

"Not too sure," Sunset answered, "The blue guy's been on the news for the last couple of weeks. Nobody's been able to track him down."

Knuckles put his finger on this chin, "So what do you think? Should we ask them for assistance?"

"I don't know," Silver objected, "We don't know anything about them. Nor who they are. Or even WHAT they are."

Sonic stretched out his arm, "Well, let's leave that for another day. For now, we'd better get home. First day of the Battle of the Bands is done."

Rainbow took hold of Sonic's hand, "That's a good idea. I've been waiting a few months already for Sonic and I to go out together."

In the music room, Strike was sitting on a chair. He had some kind of high-tech in his hand that looked like his symbol. He tapped on the lightning bolt and his suit popped out of it and landed on the floor.

As the Mobians and girls were walking through the hall, they just happened to come past the music room. Sonic, Rainbow, and Sunset heard the sound of the suit popping out. Strike held his suit in his hands and looked at how damaged it was, "Aw, man… this is gonna take days to fix."

Then all of a sudden, the doors behind him opened, startling him and making him drop his suit. He saw it was Sunset, Rainbow, and Sonic.

Sunset seemed a little surprised to see Strike, "Oh, hey, Strike. Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh," Strike stammered, "I was, um… It's just, uhh…"

Rainbow then noticed the suit on the floor next to Strike's foot, "Hey, what's that?"

Strike looked down, and quickly picked it up, "Oh, it's… uh… just a personal project. Y'know…"

Sunset approached Strike and examined the suit. After a few seconds, her eyes widened as if she had realized something, "Of course."

Sonic and Rainbow were confused, "Huh?"

Sunset spoke to Strike, "You're him. Strike, it's you."

Strike put his hand on his head as he stammered, "Uh- Sunset, it's-"

Sunset crossed her arms, "Oh, come on, Strike. It's obvious."

Strike then held his hands up, "Let me explain…"

Sunset added, "Relax, I only wish you said so sooner."

Strike then sighed, "Well… after how we met yesterday, I had been thinking about telling you. But I wasn't sure about it, because I was worried that if word came out, someone would be in danger."

Suddenly a highly distorted voice shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY, STRIKE?!"

This outburst came from Specter who stepped out of the dark, "Never tell anyone who you are! That's rule number 1 for being a super-!"

Strike dashed right at Specter and covered his mouth as he whisperingly yelled, "SHH! Quiet, Spe- I mean, partner! You're gonna attract more attention than we already have! Besides, I wasn't going to just straight up tell them. They caught me off guard."

Rainbow took the sudden guess, "Specter? You too?"

Strike responded, "Well, now they know who we both are."

Specter hit a button on his mask and his voice returned to normal, "No kidding."

Sonic waved his arms out, "Whoa, wait a minute. Girls, you've met these guys before?"

"Just yesterday," Rainbow answered, before she turned to Sunset, "But, Sunset, how'd you guess about Strike that quickly?"

Sunset answered, "It's the suit he wore. It looked familiar to me when he and his friends came to assist against the bad guys."

Sunset crossed her arms as she then turned to Strike and Specter, "Well, it's no wonder you weren't under the Dazzlings' spell either. Strike, why didn't you tell us this before?"

Strike scratched his head as his cheeks went red in embarrassment, "Umm… oh, boy, how do I say this? Well, you know that certain superheroes wear a mask to protect others from harm? It's that kind of thing."

Strike then walked over to Sonic, Rainbow, and Sunset and told them, "Look, you can't tell anyone about this. You HAVE to keep it a secret. Even from your friends."

Sonic flexed an eyebrow, "Secret? Why?"

"Because if people find out I happen to be a superpowered person, there will be both scientists and the police looking for me without stopping!" Strike answered.

"And I prefer to stay out of the spotlight," Specter added.

Rainbow held her hands up, "Okay, okay, okay, chill out. I'll level with you. Honestly, I don't think any of us can keep this a secret. I mean, this is awesome!"

"Rainbow Dash, please!" Strike said, "The last time something like this happened, someone I cared about got hurt. I really don't want that to happen again."

Sonic, Rainbow, and Sunset looked at each other as they thought about it, and then they nodded as Sunset answered, "We promise we won't tell anyone else."

Strike sighed as he smiled, "Thanks. At least I know I can trust you guys."

Specter was surprised to hear this, and he held his arms up, "Wh- wh- what?"

"Uh, we better get going," Sonic said, "Uh, talk about this some time?"

Strike nodded yes, and then Sonic, Rainbow, and Sunset left the music room. Once they were gone, Strike turned to Specter and asked, "Specter, I can tell something's up with you. You don't seem so comfortable near Sonic or his friends. Why?"

"I don't really trust them. It's that simple," Specter said.

"Well, Sonic has made friends with Rainbow and the others here months ago, as far as I know at least," Strike said, "That sounds like enough for me to trust them. Besides, they protected the students of CHS from our enemies and the Zeti."

"I'm still not convinced," Specter replied, "Please note that this is because I have met and fought people who I thought were my friends. So my trust must be earned, and that doesn't happen in a day."

Strike crossed his arms as he responded, "You're right. It doesn't happen in a day. I had a bit of that experience myself, believe me. But my trust for them just came rather quicker than I thought. Sometimes, you have to take a chance, whether you want to or not."

"I only take chances I know will benefit me," Specter pointed out, "I currently see no benefit in trusting them."

Strike then asked, "Then can you at least trust me? I believe that they can help us. Maybe even help me come to peace with what happened with…"

Strike silenced himself and turned away as he felt a tear forming in his eye.

"Are you still crying over that?" Specter asked as he rolled his eyes, "Get over it, man, they're dead and we're not. Move on already."

Strike blankly looked at Specter, "How would you ever understand how hard it is?"

Strike then rushed out of the area leaving Specter where he was. "I don't understand you and you will never understand me," Specter stated to no one.

The Sirens walked through the halls watching as the students were packing up for the day. In the process of them doing that, they weren't doing what the Sirens would expect them to do. Instead of them arguing about whose band was better, they were talking about Strike and Specter when they were in suit, as well as Mint, the Zeti and the metahuman villains.

Aria looked annoyed about this, "Ugh, I don't understand. Our power isn't working. Why aren't they emitting the negativity we need to gain power?"

"Could be those boys in those fancy suits, that western girl with the lightning thingy powers, those weird people with ice and rocks, or even that group of people with colourful orbs," Sonata said.

Adagio had her finger on her chin, "What _is_ interesting is that the group knew who Sonic is, and those boys that appeared, two of those other people knew them as well. Perhaps…"

Aria came up next to Adagio, "You'd really think they'd want to form an alliance with us?"

Adagio shrugged her shoulders, "I'm only saying it's a possibility, not guaranteed."

Then Adagio noticed a hallway with no lights on and Sonic and Sunset were leaning against the wall with their arms crossed.

Sunset was the first to speak, "You're never going to get away with this."

Adagio just chuckled as she and her sisters approached them, "Why? Because you didn't?"

Sonic gave a blank 'hmph' to the Sirens, "Whether you like or not, you _will_ fail."

Adagio walked around Sonic and Sunset, "I may not know everything about you, Sonic… but we know everything about _you,_ Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite a reputation at Canterlot High."

Sunset defended herself, "I've changed. I'm in a much better place now."

Aria tauntingly asked, "Waiting in the wings while your 'friends' have all the fun?"

Sunset was starting to feel hurt at this. Adagio smirked, "Oh, yes, you and your girls are so tight. And yet, they didn't even ask you to be in the band."

Aria smirked as well, "Probably afraid no one would want to see them if she was in the band."

Sonata then popped up from behind Sunset left and right, "Too bad, so sad."

Adagio then spoke directly to Sunset, "If there's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done."

This made Sunset fell really sad. Sonic had just heard enough of this, and he dashed right in front of Adagio surprising her, "That's enough!"

Adagio crossed her arms, "Why are you siding with her? Don't you know what she did?"

"Yes, I do. I was there," Sonic answered, "But I don't care. She's different now, and that's all that matters."

Sunset smiled at Sonic's defense. Adagio wasn't concerned, "Hmm, maybe so. But you on the other hand… I think you could be quite a useful resource…"

Sonic grabbed Sunset's shoulder, "No thanks. Outta here."

Sonic then dashed out of the hall with Sunset. Adagio just chuckled, "Oh, I think you'll come around."

Even deeper in the shadows, the mysterious figure with the red and black eyes let out a sinister smile, " _Indeed he might. Hmm, I sense that another presence is on its way to this world. Perhaps I can get their attention and watch them battle before I make my move. And I know just the tool to create."_

Outside, the Mobians and the Rainbooms were thinking about what they wanted to do for the night. Twilight was the first to speak, "I think I'm gonna work on the counter-spell to see if I can try to fix any mistakes."

"That's a good idea," Sunset said, "I'll come help you."

Rarity raised her hand, "I'm going to work on some wardrobes that our bands can wear."

Sonia patted her hands together as I think we all know she's also into fashion, "Ooh, count me in!"

Silver called out, "If you need help with getting the right pieces you need, I'll help."

Rarity smiled, "Oh, of course, Silver darling. That would be most kind of you."

Pinkie jumped up in the air, "I'm gonna practice playing my drums! That way, I can make the band more fun!"

Pinkie then looked a little sad as her arms hanged down, "If only I had someone to support me."

Manic chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Pinkie's shoulder, "Don't worry, Pinkie. You've found just the guy!"

Pinkie immediately smiled as she suddenly pulled Manic right into a strong hug, "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!"

Knuckles put his finger on his chin, "Hmm, I've been doing guardian duty for the Master Emerald so much, I don't even know what I'm going to do."

Applejack raised her hand, "Y'know, Knuckles, ah've got some chores back at the barn ah need to do. Ah'm fine just normally doin' it on mah own, but maybe with yer help, we can get it done faster?"

Knuckles smiled as he and Applejack shook hands, "Sure, I'm always up for helping anyone."

Sonic asked Shadow, "What do you suppose you're gonna do, faker?"

Shadow had his arms crossed as he was thinking. He took a look at Sunset and decided, "I suppose I'll go with Sunset and Twilight. In case the Zeti try to capture them, I'll be on guard for them."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "All right, then."

Twilight, Sunset and Shadow left to work on the counter-spell against the Sirens. Rarity, Sonia and Silver left to work on wardrobes for their bands, and Pinkie and Manic left to practice their drumming. Sonic, Rainbow, Tails and Fluttershy were left.

Sonic turned to his girlfriend, "So, Dashie, what do you say we do?"

Rainbow took hold of Sonic's hand as she smiled and blushed, "How about you and I go out tonight? Just the two of us?"

Sonic smiled as he gave Rainbow a kiss on the cheek, "Absolutely."

Seeing Sonic and Rainbow together made Fluttershy think of something. She turned to look at Tails and thought about him. She decided she would ask him out, "Umm, Tails?"

Tails turned to Fluttershy, "Yes, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy felt a bit nervous as her cheeks began to look pink, "Umm, there's something that I… kind of want to, umm… ask you."

"Sure, anything," Tails replied.

Fluttershy's cheeks started turning pink as she asked hesitatingly, "Umm, would you… um, like to go out… on a d-date with… with me?"

Tails' eyes were wide open as he froze in shock and his cheeks turned red really quickly. Unsure of what to say, he turned his head to Sonic and Rainbow, and the two gave him a smile and nodded, telling him to say yes. So he turned back to Fluttershy and gave his answer, "Uhh, I would love to."

Fluttershy gasped with joy, "R… Really?"

Tails gave a simple nod yes. Feeling really happy about this, Fluttershy ran up to Tails and pulled him right into a hug, "Thank you, Tails!"

Tails' cheeks were burning bright red as he was very surprised to see this. But knowing that this would make her happy, he smiled and hugged her back, "Of course."

Sonic and Rainbow smiled at the two. This then gave Sonic an idea, "Hey, since you two wanna go on a date together just as Dashie and I do, how about we all go together?"

Tails and Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, that's a wonderful idea," Fluttershy said.

Rainbow got right on her phone and texted Rarity to check if she still had the outfits the girls wore during the Fall Formal. Sonic put his hand on Tails' shoulder, "We'll get ourselves some suits and reservations for the right restaurant."

Sonic dashed off with Tails to find themselves some better clothing for their dates. Rainbow and Fluttershy were really excited, they squealed and gave each other a high-five.

Meanwhile, up on a hill with a waterfall that overlooked a portion of the city, Strike and Specter were practicing with their powers. Strike was running in circles throwing and catching lightning with his speed. Specter stood perfectly still holding his sword, surrounded by a bunch of target dummies. He then disappeared, then reappeared outside of the circle and a second later the dummies were all chopped in half. "Still got it," Specter said with a smile .

Strike caught his bolt of lightning and managed to absorb it. He panted a little exhausted and whipped some sweat from his head as he grabbed a bottle water. After he had a sip, he went right back into practicing.

Seeing Strike push himself hard seemed to concern Specter, "Dude, take a chill pill. And a break," he said as he took a drink from a water bottle.

Strike was able to talk while he was training, "You have any idea how powerful the Zeti are? They dealt out quite a bit of damage, and that brings me to the conclusion that we need more training than usual."

"You need more training," Specter replied slightly blankly, "I don't."

That was when Strike finally stopped, "That's your way of putting it. Here's my way; I give it a shot to see if I can fight a new enemy, and if the result is not too much for the first time, it requires more training."

Strike then sat down next to the fire, "Don't you get it, Specter? Despite what I can do and how much I've done for good, I need to be careful with how I use these powers. That's why I need to keep learning, keep training, keep getting smarter. And that's what can help me gain the advantage."

"All the practice in the world won't help if you kill yourself training, so take a break and relax for a minute," Specter replied.

"I am now, and I'm very careful about how much I train. Plus, from what I could tell, Sonic's got some history with the Zeti. And how they managed to bring him down before we stepped in gives me the feeling that they've gotten stronger."

"That's 'cause they had a power boost of some kind," Specter said.

"Exactly," Strike said, "And besides-"

The radio next to them began to bring live news, "This just in, Canterlot City First National Bank has just been attacked. Several pieces of expensive jewelry and six million dollars in cash were taken from the maximum security vault!"

Strike stood up and grabbed his gauntlet, then used it to activate his suit, "That's my cue."

"Mind grabbing their weapons? Guns that can break open a maximum security door are of great interest to me," Specter stated as he went back to fix his training dummies.

Strike put his helmet on as he answered, "You know how I feel about guns. So you get them yourself. Or I break them."

"Then can you put them to the side once you're done?" Specter asked.

Strike just rushed off without answering. Specter sighed, "I gotta do everything myself?"

Specter walked to the edge of the waterfall and jumped down into the river below following Strike far behind.

Back to their double date, Sonic, Rainbow, Tails and Fluttershy were all having their dinner at the restaurant Sonic and Tails made reservations for them. Sonic, Rainbow, and Fluttershy all had the same clothes they wore at the fall formal while Tails got his own tuxedo. Sonic and Rainbow were both having a spaghetti with meatballs and sauce while Tails and Fluttershy were both having slices of lasagna with a side of latas.

Fluttershy was really enjoying her lasagna, "Mmm, this is so good. The meat and vegetables in this make it really good with all the cheese on it."

Tails chuckled, "Yeah, Sonic told me what you're really into. We're glad you like it."

Rainbow slurped up some strings of her spagetti up, "This is the best day I've had yet. Being out with my boyfriend at dinner."

Sonic chuckled as he took Rainbow's hand, "Sure am glad you see it that way."

"So, we've been wondering," Rainbow said, "What have you guys been up to lately, other than fight the Zeti?"

Tails answered, "Other than fighting the Zeti, we discovered the Lost Hex. The Lost Hex's history is barely known to anyone, even me. It just looks like a planet except it was more above Mobius in the sky, and almost every part of the surface is shaped like a hexagon. There were a lot of cool locations up there. Windy Hill, Tropical Coast, Sky Road, and others."

"That sounds fun," Fluttershy said, "Well, except for the Zeti and all the bad stuff they did."

"Yeah," Sonic replied, "There were also a lot of enemies to smash. Even some giant monsters that almost posed a challenge, but as usual, I beat 'em fair and square."

"Yeah?" Rainbow asked, "Well, I'm sure glad they're not coming to ruin our date."

Sonic chuckled, "Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?"

Down at Applejack's house, Applejack and Knuckles were sitting on a haystack looking at some of the stars in the sky. They checked out the shapes that some of the big ones were making.

Applejack turned to Knuckles, "Hey, Knuckles, have you ever had your own chance at lookin' at the stars?"

Knuckles replied while shaking his head, "No. I've always been so focused on my duty of guarding the Master Emerald, I've never had the thought about it before to be honest."

Applejack shrugged her shoulders, "Anyway, thanks for the help with the chores. Ah gotta admit, you're really strong. A lot stronger than Sonic, ah reckon."

Knuckles chuckled, "Oh, you bet. He and I have always had our sparring matches."

Then a bit of a gust of wind blew by, blowing off Applejack's hat from her head, "Whoops!"

Knuckles had just managed to grab the hat before it blew away. He then held it to Applejack, "There you go."

Applejack smiled, "Thanks, ya'll."

In the process of Applejack taking hold of her hat, her hand slightly touched Knuckles' for a split second. Both of them felt the touch and they turned their heads away with a slight blush. Applejack then put her hat back on trying to make it look like her touching Knuckles' hand didn't happen.

Knuckles then turned back to Applejack, "In fact, Applejack, I've been wondering lately."

"Yeah?" Applejack asked.

Knuckles began, "It's about what happened to you and Dash earlier. When you used the Chaos Emeralds. How'd you learn to do that so quickly?"

Applejack scratched her head, "Ah honestly don't know. Maybe it was-"

KABOOM! There was the sound of an explosion coming from somewhere in the city before Applejack could continue. Both she and Knuckles stood up startled. "What was that?!" Knuckles said.

Applejack looked around and gasped when she saw something. There was smoke rising from the city; either there was a fire or a robbery. Applejack pulled out her phone, "Ah'm gonna call Dash and the others! Hopefully, they can get Sonic down there!"

At Canterlot City First National Bank, a bunch of masked thugs were in front of the vault door. One of the thugs held up some kind of high-tech weapon in his hands and aimed it at the door. The barrel of the weapon fired a bright green beam at the door for a few seconds, and then the door slowly started to melt down.

"Okay, boys!" the thug with the gun said, "Get the cash and let's get outta here before the cops come!"

"Or even those so-called superhero freaks!" another one said.

The thugs had just started putting as much money as possible in their bags. But to their surprise, a bright blue electric blur dashed right in and Strike stood next to the melted door, "Sorry, guys. Am I interrupting something here?"

The thugs saw Strike, and they started freaking out, "Ah! The quickster is here! What'll we do?!"

Another growled as he pointed at Strike, "Don't just stand around, you idiots! Shoot him!"

The thugs all pulled out a pair of guns when their hands were completely empty. They all saw that Strike already had them in his hand before dropping them and breaking them apart with his powers.

The unarmed thugs then charged at Strike and attempted to punch him, but the next that happened for the naked eye, Strike was already behind them all. The thugs then fell to the floor as they were unconscious. Now only the thug with the high-tech weapon was left standing.

Strike crossed his arms, "All right, pal. Let's make this simple. Hand over the weapon, and this can be done without further trouble."

The thug wouldn't stand down as he pointed the weapon at Strike, "How about we see how this thing works on people? Now stay still!"

The thug fired the weapon at Strike, but Strike just managed to dodge the blast. The blast ended up melting more of the door down. Strike could see how deadly that was, "Okay, definitely need to keep out of the way."

The thug was about to fire another shot when Strike jumped right at him and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out. Strike then picked up the weapon and examined it, "Better get rid of this and bring these guys outside."

Outside the bank, the police had just arrived. The cops stepped out of their cars with their weapons prepared, "All right. Come out with your hands on your heads. We have you surrounded. There is no escape!"

All of a sudden, Strike's blur dashed out while leaving all the thugs tied up in ropes stuck to a pole. The cops were very surprised to see this happen, but they went to get the thugs and put them in the cars.

Not too long after, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Applejack had arrived to see that the crime scene had been finished. Sonic then noticed Strike was standing in an alleyway nearby. He and the others went in to see him. "Hey, did you do that back there?" Sonic asked.

Strike nodded, "Sorry that I couldn't save any for you. Had to take them down quick, especially since they were using… this thing. Luckily, I know just what to do with it."

Strike raised the weapon in the air as he was preparing to throw it down and break it. That was when a purple cloud of energy and smoke appeared and Specter popped out of it waving his arms and calling to Strike, "NO! NO! NO! WAIT!"

Too late. Strike slammed the weapon right onto his knee, breaking it completely in half. He then dropped it on the ground and stomped on both halves breaking them more. "STRIKE!" Specter yelled, "I NEEDED THAT!"

Strike then stomped on one of the other pieces, "Why do you think I destroy every single dangerous gun I see?"

"Because you don't want to see science advance to a point where it can challenge you?" Specter asked.

"Because I don't want anyone else to get hurt," Strike answered, "No one else's lives have to be taken."

"And this is why I try to get to a fight before you, to steal the weaponry before you can smash it," stated Specter as he packed up the weapons he took into a hole in the air.

Applejack and Fluttershy's eyes then widened when they heard Specter say the name, "Wait, Strike? Is that you?"

Strike groaned as he face-palmed, "Blast it, Specter! Now you just made us both blurt out our names!"

Specter rubbed the back of his head. "For the record, I blame you," he said looking at Strike.

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other as they were both kind of confused, "Uhh… what's going on here?"

Sonic sighed, "Rainbow and I will explain later."

"Why are you guys both here in an alleyway anyway?" Rainbow asked, "Shouldn't you be showing that you stopped the thieves?"

Strike sighed, "That's the problem. The police are looking for us, and scientists want to study our powers."

"And I kinda look like a bad guy so I prefer to stay in the background," said Specter.

At that moment a thick black fog began to cover the alleyway, blocking off the path behind the Mobians and the girls.

Specter looked at the fog, "Oh no, not him, not here, not agi-!" and was then blasted out of the alley by a black energy beam.

Strike, Sonic, and Rainbow reacted, "Whoa! What in the-!"more energy beams shot at them knocking tails, rainbow and applejack back with a considerable amount of force.

Strike looked around, "Who's there?!"

The black fog swirled around and more energy beams shot out of it at the remaining heroes, who dodged them. The fog then disappeared revealing a male figure. This mysterious figure wore a black cloak with a light gray trim, and had a fossil gray skull mask over his head. He also held a stone scepter, and seemed to be holding black energy in his empty hand.

Knuckles growled as he gripped his fists, "Who are you?"

The figure started to chuckle and said, " I am Dreadlord! AND I AM HERE TO KILL YOU ALL!"

Sonic pounded his fists together, "We'll just see about that! How about you show us what you got!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Dreadlord stated sweeping his hand out, the black fog then shifted and started to become solid versions of who Dreadlord had hit with the lasers. Though their colour scheme was much darker than what it normally was.

The mist had become Tails, Applejack, Rainbow, and Specter. "This is the part I hate the most," the real Specter said as he got up off the ground.

Sonic took a step back unsure of what Dreadlord was up to. Strike stretched his arm, "Okay… so, Dreadlord, is it? Your purpose is just to kill us? What are you, working with the Zeti or something?"

"I prefer option three, none of the above! NOW ATTACK!" he yelled, causing the fakes to run at their counterparts. The fakes then shifted, Rainbow's turned into Sonic, Tails' turned into Zazz of the Deadly Six, Applejack's became Knuckles, and Specter's just stayed the same.

Sonic scratched his head, "Uh, so what is it these, these… smoke figures are about?"

Dreadlord spoke "They are physical fear. Terror given form. They are my fear constructs! THEY WILL DESTROY YOU!"

The fear constructs charge forward at Specter, Applejack, Rainbow, and Tails. Sonic quickly jumped in front of them, "No, you don't!"

Sonic threw a roundhouse kick, but the attack just went straight through the constructs. It was like he just attacked nothing but air. "What the heck? I didn't even touch them!" Sonic realized.

The fake Sonic threw a punch at Rainbow and said, in a distorted version of Sonic's voice, "I HATE YOU! YOU DISGUST ME!"

Rainbow was able to dodge the punch, but the sound of the words the fake Sonic said made her worry, "Hate me?"

The fake Zazz began laughing like a maniac as he started to charge at Tails. Tails began to freak out as he jumped and ducked whenever he could to avoid getting grabbed.

The fake Knuckles nailed Applejack right in the stomach with a punch and yelled, "You're pathetic! How could I have ever cared for someone so weak!?"

Applejack coughed from the punch, "W… (Cough!) weak?"

Meanwhile, Specter had an almost bored look on his face as he calmly sidestepped his fear and then shot it in the back of it's head with a void blast knocking it away. "Still a one trick pony I see, huh, Dreadlord?" he calmly said.

Applejack's fist began to grip, "Weak, huh? Is that what Knuckles would really say?"

That was the moment when the green Chaos Emerald appeared in the air and flew towards Applejack. Applejack then grabbed it right as she threw a punch right at the fake Knuckles' face. The fake Knuckles grunted from the punch, "Oh, now we're having fun, little lady?"

Applejack crossed her arms, and then threw them out as she morphed into her Chaos suit, "Ah honestly don't care what you tell me! Whether you're real or not, I'm who I wanna be!"

However, unlike her friend, Rainbow was letting her fear win, the fake sonic pummeling her with super speed punches and kicks, all the while saying he hated her and she had to die. Dreadlord watched this fight with interest, "Hmm, a grand source of fear there."

Rainbow was right at the brink of falling. The fake Sonic approached her and held a heavy brick in his hands. He raised it and prepared to slam it onto her. But then Rainbow heard something in her head, "Let what you are seeing and feeling be a fear to overcome."

The fake Sonic then thrust the brick down at Rainbow, but Rainbow suddenly did a back somersault dodging it. She then stomped her foot on the fake's hands, and he yelled, "AAAHH!"

At that second, the cyan Emerald appeared and flew at Rainbow. Rainbow then kicked the fake in the face as the Emerald collided into her and she suddenly morphed into her suit, "The only thing that concerns me about this fight is what happens after."

Tails kept running from the fake Zazz as it kept laughing and chasing him, "Ahh! Help! Someone help me!"

Then Tails looked up and noticed something. The alleyway was very wide and there were barely any balconies. He had an idea, "Hey, Zazz, you wanna catch me? Then follow me!"

Tails took a device out of his jacket, and he attached it to his wrist. He then aimed up, and a grapple hook shot up to the edge of one of the roofs. Tails went up, and the fake Zazz snarled as he jumped from wall to wall after him, "Come back here, you coward!"

As soon as he reached the top, Tails grabbed a wrench and WHACKED the fake Zazz in the head. The fake Zazz lost balance and slipped off falling, "Whoa-whoa-waaaaaah!"

The fake Zazz hit the ground, and he suddenly froze. Then he dissolved into smoke and all that was left behind was a small black crystal.

With a final punch, the fake Knuckles disappeared in the same way as the fake Zazz, the fake Sonic was beaten soon after with a direct hit from Rainbow Dash's morpher.

Dreadlord gave a satisfied look as he held his hands up, "Oh, look, I've been beaten. NOT!"

Dreadlord then fired a laser right at Strike. Strike tried to dodge, but the laser just managed to hit his shoulder. Dreadlord's mist swirled around and formed… nothing. Dreadlord looked at his black fog with a puzzled look, "That usually works. Is this batch defective?"

Then something strange began to happen. The sky began to have dark clouds form. The wind began to pick up in the alleyway. Then something began appearing around everyone; a blur or red and black lightning. The wind around them pushed hard all over the place.

Fluttershy was scared, "What's happening?!"

And then the next everyone knew, they were all suddenly on a hill. The voice of evil laughter began to break. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere. The clouds went darker and lightning flashed out of them all at once.

Then the blur stopped, and there was an extremely dark figure standing before the group. It had red electricity with black inside it crackling around. The figure spoke in a dark male voice, "Well, hello there, heroes and villain. It seems to me that there has been an interesting battle recently. Perhaps I can take part in it."

"This will not end well," Specter said, sounding very concerned.

 **FanFiction Story Written by: Sandstorm - Books based on screenplay by Meghan McCarthy**

 **Co-written by: Dark Hunter677**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OC: Strike created by Sandstorm (FanFiction, YouTube, DeviantArt)**

 **OCs: Specter and Dreadlord created by Dark Hunter677 (FanFiction, YouTube)**

 **Reference: Specter yelling "I NEEDED THAT!" is borrowed from Ratchet in Transformers: Prime.**

 **Written only for the reader's opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes to use concepts from my stories is allowed to do so as long as you ask and say where it originally came from.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Mobians, girls, heroes and Dreadlord all looked at the mysterious figure in blackness. The Mobians all had their fists up while the girls were afraid. Strike and Specter kept their guard up and Dreadlord just stood where he was.

The clouds in the sky were coming together covering all the stars that shined in it. Wind slowly began to pick up and blow around. Everyone's hair and clothes blew along in the wind. All of the sudden weather changes seemed like it was a response from the figure's power.

Fluttershy held his hands in front of her in fear, "W-w-what's happening?"

Tails put his hand on Fluttershy's shoulder, "Don't worry, Fluttershy. We'll keep you safe."

Sonic turned over to Shadow and pointed at the dark figure, "Yo, Shadow, any theories on that guy?"

Shadow shook his head in response, "No, but there's something strange and unusual about it. I feel mysterious and strong energy coming from it. Whatever it is, it's not Chaos Energy."

Strike looked like he was having a bad feeling about this. His face looked both stern and frightened as he stared at the figure. There seemed to be something more to it as he thought, " _His energy… it feels so familiar… like as it was when mine went- oh, no. Could this be it?"_

Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other and back at the figure as they had no clue what to make of this. Knuckles pounded his fists together believing that this figure was dangerous. Tails sneakingly tapped in a code on his communicator watch to send an alert to the other Mobians.

Dreadlord slightly tilted his head as he asked the figure, "May I ask who you are?"

The figure just stared at Dreadlord, before it dashed straight at him and grabbed him right by the throat with super speed. It had lightning like Strike, but it was all red with a black interior. Everyone else gasped in surprise at what they witnessed.

The stranger gripped Dreadlord's throat very hard. Dreadlord choked, "Would you- ack! -mind letting go of me? I am not a threat to you… whatever you are."

The figure stayed very quiet as it stared down Dreadlord. Dreadlord asked again in a slightly worried voice, "I already have all I needed from these weaklings, so I will take my leave now, if you wouldn't mind releasing me?"

The figure still didn't respond, but it let go of Dreadlord. It then pointed away, telling him to leave at once. Dreadlord waved his arm around him while going into a bowing position, and then black smoke started swirling around him as he faded away from sight.

The figure made the sound of a satisfied chuckle, "Alone at last."

The figure then turned straight towards the heroes. "Who are you? What do you want?" Sonic demanded to know.

The figure chuckled as his lightning then formed a circle around his feet, "I believe the question you should be asking is… _what_ am I? But, what does it matter?"

 **(Sonic Forces - Infinite Theme)**

The lightning circle then began to rise up, and the figure's form began to show. To everyone's surprise, the figure had taken the form of Strike.

The Strike figure's form was rather very dark and looked extremely evil. His skin was lead grey, his hair was spider black in a medium length haircut with a natural flow, and his eyes were completely black with blood red irises. He was wearing a suit similar to Strike's, but it was rather all shadow and charcoal grey with garnet red lightning detail. It also had long sleeves rather than short sleeves like Strike's, and it didn't even have technology pieces on it anywhere; like the figure preferred to focus purely on powers.

The figure then answered in a voice that sounded so much like Strike, but rather older and slightly demonic, "You may call me… Vezon. For the brief moments that remain to you."

Vezon then seemed to focus on Strike, "Ah, Strike, it is truly an honour to meet you at last. I have been waiting so many years for this very moment. Though I expect this fight for you and your new friends to be very… excruciating."

Strike flexed an eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

Vezon answered, "Intimately. And not at all."

"So are you some kind of long lost family member, or a deranged robot clone? No! Wait, I've got it! He's a super intelligent bionic monkey infused with Strike's DNA!" Specter said, trying to divert Vezon's attention from the others.

Nobody paid any attention to Specter. Sonic asked, "So, what are you? Where'd you come from?"

Vezon turned to face Sonic, and the very second he saw him, made him smirk, "Well, well, well, if it is not the legendary hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog. I have heard much about you and the story of your power and speed has proven fascinating. I do feel quite interested in knowing what you are capable of."

Sonic chuckled as he pounded his fists together, "So you've heard of me, eh? Well, wait till you see what I've got."

"And the answer to your question about where I come from is not something that you need to know," Vezon added.

Sonic stretched out his arms, "Oh, come on. I'm thrilled to find out what you've got!"

Vezon then turned to Rainbow Dash next, "Oh, and you must be Rainbow Dash. Well, not the Rainbow Dash from the 'magical' land of Equestria, but you are not very different from your counterpart."

Rainbow slightly tilted her head, "I don't know if I should be creeped out or something, but you, pal, are definitely freaky."

Vezon just chuckled evilly, "Hmm, perhaps. But you can use the words you want to about me as it makes no difference."

Specter called out while waving his arms, "Oi! What about me?! You know I'm standing right here!"

Still, nobody turned to Specter. Shadow stretched out his neck with a few cracks from it, "Whatever this power is you possess, it will be nothing compared to the Ultimate Lifeform."

Vezon looked over at Shadow silently for a few seconds, before he chuckled, "Ultimate Lifeform? Hmph, once a little red and black creation now in the body of a mortal claims to be an ultimate lifeform? Hmhmhmhmhm, pathetic."

What Vezon had just said in front of him, Shadow didn't like one bit. He growled in anger, "You think you're more powerful than me? Wrong. I possess the power of Chaos as I was created from the Emeralds themselves."

Vezon just laughed, "You only speak about yourself like that because of all the power you have inside of you, it makes you believe that you are indestructible. I have fought warriors who had spoken the same and they were proven wrong by my power."

Vezon then simply raised his hand as his red and black lightning sparked around it, "And while your so-called 'mighty and powerful' ally, Specter, may indeed be strong with his abilities…"

Vezon then held his arm out at Specter and fired a lightning bolt at him. Specter phased a half-second before he was hit, the bolt going right through him, "That was the fourth time I was almost struck by lightning. This is starting to become a weekly occurrence."

Suddenly, Vezon appeared right behind Specter and grabbed his shoulder as he finished his sentence, "...He is also far too confident in himself and believes he is unstoppable. And therefore, quite careless."

Specter slowly turned around nervously, "Oh, no."

Vezon began electrocuting Specter. Specter yelled and garbled loudly from the electricity, "Azgrutiagrea!"

Just as that was happening, Shadow, Manic, Sonia, and Silver had just arrived to back their friends up. "Hey, what's going on?" Manic asked.

Sonia noticed Vezon, "Who is that?!"

Vezon stopped electrocuting Specter and let him fall to the ground unconscious. Vezon then slowly turned towards the others, "Now that we have the idiot out of the way, shall we get straight to business?"

"And what business do you have with me?" Strike asked, "You said I knew you intimately and not at all. I'm more towards not at all."

Vezon just laughed, "Of course you do not know me at all. At least, not yet."

Vezon then charged right at Strike and attempted to throw a high-speed punch at him, but Strike was able to catch the punch before the blow landed. Vezon chuckled, "Ah, impressive. You truly are as fast as I have been foretold."

Strike then tried to thrust a knee kick at Vezon, but Vezon easily stopped it without even looking and smiled sinisterly, "But you are still predictable. Let us go for a run, shall we?"

 **(Soundtrack changes to Dragon Ball Super OST - A Dangerous New Enemy)**

Vezon then dashed right away with a blur similar to Strike, but rather dark with his red and black lightning. Strike then began to chase him. All around the group, there was a blur of Strike and another of Vezon all over the place; they were both extremely fast. Ever time they collided, a loud sound like a sonic boom burst out.

Vezon then blocked a kick from Strike before throwing a punch in the face. Strike forced a kick into Vezon's stomach. Vezon groaned as he took a few steps backwards, but then he chuckled evilly, "Very good."

Strike suddenly dashed right in front of him and threw several punches in his face and stomach at high speed with his energy sparking out of him. He then gave Vezon a strong roundhouse kick to the head. Vezon went flying straight into a bunch of trees. Some squirrels then came jumping down from their homes and run away in fear.

Fluttershy gasped and put his hands over her mouth, "(GASP)! Please be careful!"

Strike scratched his head, "Whoops."

All of a sudden, FLASH! All of the knocked down trees were blown away by black and red lights with smoke coming out of it. Fluttershy couldn't believe that someone like Vezon would hurt defenceless small creatures.

Vezon looked at himself as he chuckled before laughing, "Hmhmhmhmhm… heh-hahahahaha! Yes, astonishing! So this is how it feels to be a warrior in a human's body after being in the Speed Force for so many years! Now I understand!"

Sonic's eyes suddenly went wide open when he heard Vezon say the two words, " _Speed Force?"_

Strike gave off a small chuckle, "Guess we're not just alike on the outside, huh? Fighting someone strong gets you amped up too."

Vezon crossed his arms in front of him with a sinister smile, "Indeed! I have waited so long for this!"

Vezon growled with black and red electric energy sparking out of his body before he shouted while swinging his arms and bursting out aura in the same colours, "Hrrgh… RAAAAAAGH!"

In the process of Vezon bursting out his aura, more lightning in the dark clouds flashed out everywhere in the sky. The Mobians and girls were worried. "Uh-oh! He's powering up!" Silver held his fists up.

Vezon chuckled as he kept his eyes on Strike, "The fascinating thing about you is the power you had gained throughout your years of serving as more than a mortal. I want more than only to see what you have learned. I want to FEEL it up close!"

Vezon charged right at Strike and started throwing punches at him. Strike blocked every next blow that came at him with his arms, but they each came in close. Vezon laughed more and more as he continued to throw punches at Strike; he seemed to be enjoying this way too much. He finally managed to land a punch in Strike's stomach before kicking him back.

Vezon then started throwing several red and black lightning bolts at Strike. Strike used his speed to avoid getting hit. Vezon kept laughing as he fired more lightning out. The more lightning he unleashed, the worse the grass and plants burned.

Watching Vezon hurt all of the animals and plant life was making Fluttershy really upset, "That… that… how could he be **this** harsh to the animals?!"

Strike ran to a rock placed in the ground like a ramp. He then jumped up off the rock towards Vezon. He spun around and threw several bright blue lightning bolts at Vezon. Vezon simply raised his hand and the lightning went into his hand and disappeared.

Once Strike landed on the ground, he and Vezon charged at each other again. They both collided and their energy sparked out like a wave. Both grunted as they tried pushing each other back. Strike then swung his foot out, bringing Vezon off balance before kicking him right in the stomach again.

Vezon slid backwards on the ground. He groaned from the blow in pain, but he smirked and chuckled evilly at Strike, "Hehehehagh! Excellent, Strike! Yes, you can harm me just as much as you want to! The pain will only make me stronger!"

Strike had a disapproved look on his face, "Okay, that's a pretty creepy thing to say."

Vezon then gripped his hands as he laughed before bursting out his energy again. This made the Mobians and girls concerned. "Oh, great! He's getting stronger!" Rainbow complained.

Vezon growled as he charged up an energy orb before firing it at Strike. Strike held his hands as he prepared for the attack when Sonic suddenly jumped right in front of him and kicked the orb right back at Vezon. Vezon gasped as his own attack collided right into him and knocked him back.

Vezon groaned as he stood up while holding himself where he was hit. He looked at Sonic as he answered, "Hmm, well played, Sonic. I did not believe you could pull off such a pitiful move."

Sonic chuckled as he got right in a fighting stance, "Bring it on!"

Vezon smirked, "As you wish."

Sonic and Vezon then dashed at each other with their speed. Once they reached each other, Sonic started throwing some punches and kicks at Vezon, but Vezon just blocked every blow without any issue. He then swung his leg at Sonic's, causing him to trip and fall over, "Whoa!"

Vezon's fist got covered in his lightning as he attempted to throw a powerful punch at Sonic, when all of a sudden, he froze as he was surrounded by a familiar aqua-coloured aura, "What?"

This came from Silver. Silver yelled as he used his powers to throw Vezon over. Vezon grunted in surprise as he rolled down the hill. Shadow jumped in the air and threw a Chaos Spear down at Vezon. Vezon got onto his feet and threw a lightning bolt at Shadow's Spear. Both attacks collided into each other and exploded with a cloud of smoke.

Vezon rushed right out of the smoke and slammed his fist into Shadow's face. Shadow was launched right into a large rock nearby leaving it with a hole and several cracks. He growled as he pulled himself out of the rock. Vezon then appeared right in front of Shadow and attempted to throw a punch at his head, but Shadow moved his head aside before he threw a close-range Chaos Spear at Vezon's chest. Vezon growled as he grabbed Shadow by the head and threw him off.

Silver used his powers to get a hold of Vezon and hold him in the air. Vezon chuckled, "Oh, so you possess psychokinesis, do you? No matter, for it is nothing compared TO ME!"

Vezon shouted as he let out a burst of energy, forcing Silver away. Knuckles charged at Vezon and tried to punch him, but Vezon just simply side-stepped and ducked underneath every attack. He then caught the next punch and threw his own at Knuckles' stomach and Knuckles groaned in pain before he growled and gave Vezon an uppercut.

Vezon flipped backwards in the air and landed on his back on the ground. As he got back up, Sonia and Manic created their instruments and fired their lasers at him. Vezon smirked as he just used his hands to block the blasts. Sonia and Manic then fired a large blast at the same time, and Vezon didn't react fast enough to dodge it and he went flying.

Vezon stood back up on his feet, and then he was suddenly hit from behind by a yellow blast. That came from Tails using his arm cannon. Vezon growled as he turned to Tails, "You pest!"

Vezon grabbed Tails by the shirt and held his hand right in front of his face charging his energy. Sonic and Fluttershy gasped, "Tails!"

Tails shivered in fear at the orb right in his face. Vezon chuckled as he was prepared to fire. Reacting fast, Fluttershy ran towards Vezon and grabbed him from behind, "You leave him alone!"

Vezon was forced to let Tails go. He turned his attention to Fluttershy, "Stay out of this, child!"

In the process of Vezon turning to Fluttershy, Tails' pocket suddenly had a bright yellow glow from inside. He reached in to see what it was, and it was the yellow Chaos Emerald glowing. Tails then realized something; Fluttershy's act of bravery to help him had triggered it.

Tails called out, "Fluttershy, catch!"

Tails tossed the Emerald to Fluttershy. Fluttershy reacted and reached out for it. She just managed to grab it and it started to glow brighter. Vezon growled, "Worthless!"

Vezon attempted to throw a punch right at Fluttershy when all of a sudden… his wrist was grabbed by Fluttershy's hand. Fluttershy had a stern look on her face, "Looks like it's my turn to see what the Emeralds do."

Fluttershy pulled her arm back and then thrust her fist forward at Vezon's head launching him back. Fluttershy then crossed her arms as the Emerald spun around her. Then the Emerald went inside her and she threw out her arms as she glowed bright yellow.

Now, Fluttershy had morphed into a suit and crystal armour similar to Rainbow's and Applejack's. However, her suit was blush-pink while the crystal armour was the colour of the yellow Emerald. And just like her friends, her hair even looked crystalized.

Vezon looked up at Fluttershy, and he looked surprised to see her in her new suit. Then he was able to notice what had happened, "Ahh, the Chaos Emeralds, of course. The source of great power that can grant individuals unimaginable abilities. I did not believe that someone like you would be able to harness the power of Chaos. I am impressed."

Fluttershy kept herself silent as she raised her hand and motioned her fingers back and forth, telling Vezon to come at her. Seeing no problem with that, Vezon charged straight at her and attempted to kick her. Fluttershy ducked backwards and in the process of that, kicked Vezon in the head.

Vezon stepped back as he groaned in pain. Once Fluttershy balanced herself on her feet, she looked at herself as she felt her new powers in her, "I'm not one for fighting, but this feels amazing."

Vezon chuckled, "I do agree on the idea. The feeling of the power coursing through your veins is unimaginable. But it will not save you for long."

Vezon charged at Fluttershy again, but this time, Rainbow and Applejack got in the way and both threw a punch at him at the same time. Vezon just managed to duck backwards and slide on his knees before turning right around and firing a blast in the girls' backs. Sonia tried to kick Vezon from behind, but Vezon blocked it with his arm without looking. He then gave her a blast as well and launched her back.

Fluttershy got her own blaster like Rainbow and Applejack. She fired several blasts at Vezon, and Vezon just dodged them. Manic did a spin-dash straight at Vezon, and all Vezon did was just kick him up in the air and have him land back on the ground head first, "OW!"

Vezon chuckled right before he was elbowed in the head by Sonic and Strike. He went rolling on the ground before getting up and throwing lightning bolts at them. Sonic and Strike used their super speed to dodge them. Strike and Vezon then began blasting lightning at each other. Their lightning flashed brightly as they were evenly matched.

Vezon growled as he began to push his power harder. His lightning started growing bigger than Strike's and pushed it back. However, as this was happening, his body had more lightning sparking around him. Vezon grunted as if this was hurting him.

Rainbow, Applejack and Fluttershy all pulled out their blasters and fired at Vezon's back. Vezon groaned and his concentration was broken. Strike's lightning then started electrocuting him. Vezon yelled as the lightning burned him. Strike turned his head to Sonic and his siblings, "Hurry!"

Sonic, Manic and Sonia all activated their instrument weapons. They fired their lasers all at once at Vezon. Vezon was blasted back into a bunch of trees and knocked them all down in the process. He growled as he attempted to stand up, but then, "Hrgh! AAAGH!"

Vezon groaned as he fell to his knees and held his arm. His energy sparked out of his body in an unstable way. "Whoa, what's happening to him?" Knuckles asked.

Vezon groaned as he looked at his hand. He then realized something, "This stress… it must be a distortion in this new body. I have not mastered how to use it yet."

Vezon stood up as he spoke to the Mobians, girls, and Strike, "Well, I suppose you win for tonight, Strike. But consider this battle a test. The time we meet again will be the day our war begins."

Strike flexed an eyebrow, "War? What war?"

Vezon didn't answer as he slowly stepped backwards. He held up his hand and something large appeared right behind him. It was some kind of red and black vortex with the lightning from before. Vezon stepped inside the vortex, and they both disappeared from sight. In the process of Vezon vanishing, the clouds in the sky faded away and the wind had died down.

Tails scratched his head, "Uuh, what was that all about?"

Sonia stretched out her arms and neck, "I have no idea."

All the Mobians and girls pondered about Vezon and the fight. Strike was left frozen thinking about what Vezon had just said. The word 'war' seemed to be repeating in his head for a few seconds, until he somehow heard Vezon's voice saying, " _Our war has yet to begin."_

Strike's head perked up at the sentence, " _I know about this…"_

Strike looked at Sonic and his friends for a moment, then looked away before he sighed and made a decision, "Sonic."

Sonic turned when he heard Strike call his name, "Hmm?"

Strike approached Sonic and asked him while pointing at the upper hills in the distance behind him, "Sonic, I need a favour. If you're able to, can you and your friends meet me in the mountains up there tomorrow afternoon?"

Sonic put his finger on his chin as he thought about it, "Uhh, sure. I don't see why not."

Strike nodded, "Okay, see you then."

Strike rushed away out into the further hills in the distance. The Mobians and girls all sighed as Rainbow, Applejack and Fluttershy were back in their normal states.

Tails let out a long yawn, "How about we head home for the night, guys? I'm tired."

Silver stretched out his back, "I agree."

Once Strike reached one of the farthest hills, he sighed as he pulled his mask off his face. He shook his head to shake the messiness out of his hair, "Well, that was one tough fight."

Strike then realized as he face-palmed, "Oh, man! I totally forgot about Specter!"

Back in the hills, the Mobians and girls had just left. Specter woke up and stretched, "Well, that could have gone better."

Specter looked around and saw the battle scars. He then opened his phone and called a number, "It's me, the anomaly just became a threat. Yeah, I agree. Now that we know what this is, that means he's bound to show up eventually. Ok, I'll remain here to monitor the situation. Also…. Can I get a ride? I'm still stuck in the middle of nowhere."

 **FanFiction Story Written by: Sandstorm - Books based on the screenplay by Meghan McCarthy**

 **Co-written by: Dark Hunter677**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OCs: Strike and Vezon created by Sandstorm (FanFiction, YouTube, DeviantArt)**

 **OCs: Specter and Dreadlord created by Dark Hunter677 (FanFiction, YouTube)**

 **The concept of the Mane 6's Chaos Ranger suits and powers are borrowed from Saben's Power Rangers while Fanfiction Writer, Darkmaster0224, gave me permission to use his original idea as my own kind.**

 **Song: "Infinite" written and performed by Dangerkids for Sonic Forces (2017)**

 **Soundtrack: A Dangerous New Enemy from Dragon Ball Super**

 **Reference: Vezon introducing himself is similar to Infinite introducing himself to Sonic in Sonic Forces**

 **Reference: Strike and Vezon fighting is similar to Goku fighting Goku Black for the first time in Dragon Ball: Super, Episode 50**

 **Written only for the reader's opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes to use concepts from my stories is allowed to do so as long as you ask and say where it originally came from.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning for the second of the Battle of the Bands, the students were getting themselves ready for the day. Still, almost everybody was arguing about who would be the best and win the competition. Oddly enough though, some were still talking about Strike, Specter, and Mint.

Celestia was in her office, writing down the sheet for the bands and which ones would go against each other at specific times in the day, she heard the sound of a knock from her door. She looked up to see that it was Strike, "Oh, Strike. My apologies, I was just writing down what bands will be up today. What can I do for you?"

Strike replied, "Yeah, sorry. I know you're busy with arranging for today's round, but I need a favour."

"Sure," Celestia said.

Strike asked, "Principal Celestia, I know that this might sound strange, but if you haven't put the Rainbooms down yet, could you have run in the afternoon later today?"

Celestia flexed an eyebrow, "Hmm, may I ask why this is?"

Strike scratched his head, "I know that this is strange and a lot to ask, but this is extremely important. Plus, it might help Sonic and his friends with those guys who attacked yesterday."

Celestia put her finger on her chin as she thought about it. After a moment, she replied, "Very well. I'll have them take their part in the afternoon."

Strike smiled, "Thank you."

In the hallway, Flash and his band members, Brawly Beats and Ringo were getting their instruments. The Mobians and Rainbooms were just walking down when Twilight accidentally bumped into Flash again. Twilight gave out a nervous chuckle, "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this."

But Flash didn't respond to her. Instead he asked his bandmates, "Uh, you guys hear something?"

Brawly Beats replied, "Uh-uh."

"Uhh, nope," Ringo added.

Twilight decided to try again, "I said, we need to stop-"

Flash just cut her off without looking at her, "There it is again. So annoying."

The Mobians looked at each other in confusion. Manic pointed his thumb at Flash as he whispered, "What's with this guy?"

The others just shrugged their shoulders. Twilight looked heartbroken as she asked, "Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends."

This time, Flash answered with an angry expression, "Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I _want_ this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it away from me! Some friend."

Twilight was shocked, "That's not why-"

Applejack put her hand on Twilight's shoulder, "Come on, Twilight. We've got things to do."

The Mobians and Rainbooms started walking away. Flash then spoke out at Twilight rudely, "You really think you're gonna help them? Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!"

Twilight was in tears at what Flash had said, but those words also made Sonic immediately stop in his steps. He slowly turned his head around to face Flash. He growled at him in anger while gripping his fist tightly. Flash saw the gripped fist and was immediately scared; he knew all too well that he wouldn't even beat Sonic in a fist fight.

Flash quickly called his band members, "Let's get outta here!"

Flash and his band ran away not wanting to push Sonic's anger further. Sonic still looked at Flash with an angry expression until he felt the touch of a hand on his shoulder from Rainbow. Rainbow looked concerned, "Sonic, you okay?"

Sonic shook his head to get himself back to his senses, "Yeah, yeah, sorry. I'm fine."

The Dazzlings were watching the scene from behind. Adagio chuckled, "Tears already? The first round was yesterday, and the second round is just getting started."

Aria and Sonata laughed in agreement sinisterly. Adagio also kept her eyes directly on Sonic. She just couldn't help but find him attractive, " _He sure is a cutie. Just imagine, just him and I together."_

As the Mobians and Rainbooms walked down the hall, Celestia stepped out from her office, "Oh, there you are, kids. I've been wondering where you were."

Twilight quickly wiped her tears so Celestia wouldn't see, "Oh, Principal Celestia. Is there something you need?"

Celestia told them, "Strike asked me to let you know that he wants to talk to you. He says it's extremely important."

"Oh," Rainbow scratched her head, "But don't we have a short time before we perform?"

"Don't worry," Celestia reassured her, "I've arranged your turn to be in the afternoon."

Rarity sighed in relief, "Well, that'll give us some time."

Sonic asked, "Did Strike say where we should meet him?"

Celestia answered, "He said to meet you outside the front door."

As the group went to walking to the front doors, Sonic thought to himself, " _Hmm, I thought Strike wanted to speak with us in the afternoon. I guess he changed his mind. Maybe he asked Celestia to arrange the Rainboom's performance to later."_

The group all opened the doors to the front yard, but there was no sign of Strike anywhere. They all looked around for him, but they couldn't find him or anything. That is, until Tails noticed something on the ground, "Hey, what's that?"

The group approached to see what Tails had spotted. Sonia picked it up to get a better look. It looked like a small round device, but it was hard to tell what it could do.

Sonia pondered, "DId this Strike character leave this out here for us?"

Then all of a sudden, FLASH! The device emitted a bright light that covered the group and they all disappeared from the yard. After a few seconds, they all suddenly appeared somewhere else which surprised them completely. "Whoa! What the heck?!" Manic said surprised.

The group's surroundings seemed to be they were in an uninhabited but peaceful, grassy field with a large and long river with huge mountains all around with waterfalls. There didn't seem to be anyone else around. Not until, WHOOSH! The group felt a gust of wind on them as a familiar electric blue blur appeared.

The group looked to see that it was Strike in his suit with his mask on. Immediately, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy and Sunset all knew what was going on. The rest of the girls and Mobians were confused. "Uhh, what's going on here?" Knuckles asked.

Strike sighed, "Hello, everyone."

The group just stood where they were. Strike took a deep breath and pulled his mask off his head to reveal his face.

Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight gasped as this was beyond what they were expecting. Sunset crossed her arms with a smile, "Looks like you chose to do what you believe is right."

Rarity stammered, "Strike… you're… you're that blue speedster?"

Strike nodded, "Yes. Yes, I am."

Twilight put her finger on her chin, "It's no wonder you weren't under the Sirens' control."

Strike sighed again, "This meeting wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for Principal Celestia to arrange a time for the Rainbooms to compete in the afternoon."

Shadow crossed his arms, "Why did you bring us here?"

"To explain everything I can about myself, where I come from, and what I might know about Vezon," Strike answered.

Shadow flexed an eyebrow as he thought, " _Hmm, perhaps he's taking more risks than I thought."_

Strike sighed as he went into explaining, "So Strike really is my name, in case you're wondering. But I'm actually not from this world. I actually happen to come from another Earth in a whole other universe entirely."

The Mobians seemed barely surprised while the girls were shocked. "You're from another Earth?" Sunset asked, "So… that means…"

Strike nodded with a smile, "Yep, the theory of the Multiverse is true. Big time."

The girls were amazed. "Awesome!" Rainbow said.

Twilight seemed to be way too excited, "Oh, this is amazing! I wonder what the differences are! Whether the science is more advanced, the way that people travel, or even the-"

Sonic tapped Twilight on the shoulder to calm her down, "Easy, Twilight. We're here for answers."

Twilight made a nervous giggle, "Right, sorry."

Strike continued, "In my universe, the time and year is actually about the same as time here. It used to be completely normal all over the world."

"Whaddaya mean 'used to'?" Applejack asked.

Strike scratched his head, "You see, my father, Strafe, he's both a scientist and the richest man back home. He build possibly the biggest science facility anyone can imagine. It had this thing in it called the particle accelerator."

"Particle accelerator?" Tails asked, "What's that?"

"Long story short," Strike answered, "Let's just say it was meant to bring the future of a better world to our time, but there was an accident. When it was activated, there was a massive malfunction and a massive wave of dark matter radiation spread all over the world, affecting people. Those affected people were given non-human abilities, therefore making them what we call 'metahumans'."

"And I suppose you and your friend are two of them specifically?" Knuckles asked.

Strike nodded, "That's right. Including Fleet Frost and Boulder. See, my partner, Specter and I became teammates and-"

"Specter?" Pinkie asked, "You mean the other guy that was there the other day with you?"

"Yep," Strike replied, "Anyways, we've been working together on capturing metas that hurt people while helping others understand their abilities so that they could control them. It was our career. Well, my second kind of career. See, I mainly work as a scientist and what money I have given to the fact that my dad's like, unimaginably rich, I've been using it to help people who are poor, who don't have enough for their families and who don't have enough for homes or careers."

Silver crossed his arms, "Man, you really sound like you really care about the people around you. Unlike most rich people."

Strike nodded, "Well, let's be honest. When we're all young, we all believe we have to right to be powerful. I used to be like that when I was a kid. But as I got older, I learned so many of the terrible truths behind what happens all over the world. The constant conflicts due to differences, the bad people who decide to hurt others just for their own benefits, I came to realise that the world is terrible out there. So I chose to be a better person. I chose to give people money instead of keeping it to myself. Honestly because I'm constantly asking myself, 'what's the whole point of being rich and keeping it all to yourself if the world's only going to get worse'?"

Applejack and Fluttershy could tell that Strike was being completely honest. "I've honestly never heard of anyone as selfless and humble as you before," Fluttershy said.

Strike then continued, "Anyways, here's how I got my powers. On the night it exploded, I was in my personal lab working on some experiments when I could see the explosion from the window. In the process of the wave of energy, that was the moment a storm cloud was above and it created a lightning bolt that struck me."

The girls gasped as the Mobians were surprised. "Oh, my goodness! You were struck by lightning?!" Rarity said.

"But then, how'd you survive?" Sonia asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Strike answered, "I guess I was just lucky. In the process of the lightning striking me, I fell into some of my enhanced chemicals which were actually what gave me my powers. And then, I was in a coma for almost a whole year. I had to be taken to my dad's facility because the hospital's equipment wasn't the perfect tech to save me."

"That sounds hard to go through," Silver said.

Strike nodded in agreement, "Yeah, everyone who was there for me were really worried about me. No joke on that, really. When I had finally woken up, I learned about my powers for the first time. I could move faster than the speed of sound, I could break the sound barrier, heck, I even have the power to travel in time."

The Mobians and girls' eyes were wide open and most of them had their jaws drop. Twilight was beyond disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me! You can travel in time?!"

"I can," Strike answered before he slowly began to have a frown on his face, "I just don't feel I should."

"Why not?" Silver asked.

Strike hugged himself as he shook his head, "I'd rather not say. It's a painful memory."

Silver put his hands behind his back as he lowered his head, "Yeah, I kind of know what you mean."

Strike sighed, "For the last few years at home, I've grown the be the fastest being alive there. And I just love to run. Feeling the lightning spark within me, the wind blowing on my face, everything about being a speedster. It's even allowed me to do things impossible."

"What would you consider impossible for even someone like you?" Knuckles asked.

Strike chuckled, "Being able to build an entire futuristic city in just three weeks."

Everyone's jaws quickly dropped right to the ground, well, Shadow was surprised but not THAT surprised. Sonia stammered, "Y-you build… an entire city… in just three weeks… all by yourself?!"

Strike shrugged his shoulders, "Yep. Again, **big time.** It was a shocker for me too, honest."

Twilight seemed to be way too excited to keep herself calm, "You've got to tell me what materials you used to do it! It's got to be some kind of ancient pieces to make it possible! Oh, oh! Maybe artifacts or some relics of other sources, or maybe even-!"

"Actually, Twilight," Strike said, "No offense, but what I used to build the city are kind of beyond your understanding. ONLY because it's advanced technology and I'm not sure how much tech there is in Equestria. IF there is any technology there at all, I mean. Sorry, I've just been hearing about it a lot and I've never been there so it would be amazing to see."

Some of the other girls were also excited. Rarity asked, "Did you build anything like a spa there? No city is complete without a spa!"

Strike was feeling a little uncomfortable with this much attention. Silver waved out his arms, "Hey, easy! He doesn't like having all that attention. Let him have his space."

The girls all backed up and did what Silver asked. Strike sighed, "Thank you, dude. You have NO idea how UNCOMFORTABLE getting so much attention is. There are just so many- y'know what, I won't even say it. It's just too awkward. But I can tell you, being famous is NOT fun."

Sonic crossed his arms as he actually knew what Strike was trying to say, "Oh, I do have an idea, actually. Amy Rose is always following me no matter where I go and she's been doing that for years just trying to win me. Even though she knows that Rainbow and I are dating."

Strike gave a nervous smile and scratched his head, "Yeah, okay, fair enough."

Sonic then remembered something that he thought of, "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Strike, when we fought Vezon, he said something about a thing called… the Speed Force. Do you know what that is?"

Strike nodded, "Definitely. It's actually the source of my power. As far as I know, the Speed Force is a cosmic force that gives the speedsters from my world, as far as I know, well, their speed. You might have noticed that whenever I ran, I created lightning as I did. That's actually the Speed Force energy from my blur whenever I run so fast. It's also allowed me to do other things, like vibrate so fast that I can literally phase through solid objects, run up walls and on water, heck, I can even run on clouds! How crazy is that?"

Sonic put his hands on his hips, "Cool. Makes me wonder how fast you can go. I'd actually like to find out in a race."

Strike shrugged again, "Maybe we could do that some time."

Shadow then asked as he crossed his arms, "What about your friend, Specter? Does his power come from that, too?"

Strike shook his head, "Actually, no. His power comes from the Void. Don't know so much about that either. All I know about it is the power it gives him. It's allowed him to create weapons out of Void energy alone. He can go into like being a ghost where almost everything goes through him, he can, well, throw orbs and that stuff."

Shadow slightly tilted his head, "I see."

Tails raised his head, "Just wondering, why else did you bring us out here? Couldn't you have just told us all this back at the school?"

"I could've," Strike replied, "But I thought it'd be best to do it where nobody else would see us and try to get evidence to the police or newspaper. Plus, we're actually way across the planet in an area where it's actually peaceful and nobody comes to."

Shadow put his finger on his chin as he thought, " _Hmm, if he really is as powerful as he says he is…"_

Strike then spoke, "Well, I hope that settles it, everyone. I'll get you all back with my transportation device which I used to get you all here."

All of a sudden, Shadow warped right in front of Strike and held his hand up, "Hold it."

Strike jumped back and yelped in surprise with a high-pitched scream, "AAAAH!"

Shadow spoke out, "If you're truly as strong and powerful as you say you are and with what I've seen you do against the Zeti and your enemies yesterday, I'd like to test your power."

The rest of the Mobians and the Rainbooms all looked puzzled. Sonic held his arms out in a gester saying 'what the heck is wrong with you' as he asked, "Are you serious?"

Shadow asked Strike, "Any complaints, boy?"

Strike shook his head no, "None whatsoever."

Shadow replied, "All right then, Strike. I'll take you on!"

Shadow used his hover shoes to dash to an area to test Strike. Sunset turned to Strike and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, Strike?"

"I should warn you, dude," Sonic added, "He's not an easy guy to fight or impress."

Strike replied, "I'm not doing it to impress him. I'm only doing it because he's asking."

Strike rushed down to where Shadow was waiting. The other Mobians and girls were concerned. Fluttershy was worried, "I hope Strike knows what he's doing."

Tails looked at Fluttershy, "I'm sure he'll be careful."

Shadow and Strike stared each other down face to face. The wind blew around them, causing their clothes to move along with it. Shadow asked, "Are you ready?"

Strike replied, "Absolutely."

Shadow moved his right foot behind his left while holding his hands out as if he was preparing to use Chaos Spear. Strike slowly did the same with his feet while he raised his right hand in a grip next to his chest and his left out forward. The sounds of nature and the waterfall made them focused on each other while waiting for the right moment to engage.

The Mobians and girls watched and waited. Fluttershy felt very nervous she unintentionally took hold of Tails' hand. Both of them suddenly blushed at it, but Tails just gently did the same with Fluttershy as he whispered, "It will be alright, I promise."

In the hills near Strike and Shadow's position, a rock fell over the side of a cliff and fell to the ground. At the very second it hit the ground, it shattered into pieces and made a loud noise. The noise caused Shadow to react and start charging at Strike aggressively.

 **(Sonic Generations Soundtrack: Rival Boss Battle - Shadow)**

Shadow thrust his fist at Strike's face at high speeds, but Strike just managed to move his head right before the blow landed. He then swung his leg for a kick at Shadow, but Shadow managed to block it. Strike then attempted to punch Shadow in the face, but Shadow suddenly warped away from sight with Chaos Control.

Shadow reappeared in the air behind Strike and swung his leg at his head, but Strike just managed to react in time and block the attack. Shadow then jumped back in the air with several backflips and landed on his feet. Strike held his hands up, "Huh, I don't think I saw you do that before."

Shadow replied, "That was my signature move, Chaos Control. With it, I can control time and space to outmatch my opponents. Do you think you can overcome a power like that so easily?"

Strike didn't respond. Instead, he started running in circles at high speeds around Shadow. Shadow held out his hand and began charging a Chaos Spear. He watched carefully as he waited for the right moment to throw the attack.

In slow motion, Shadow seemed to have locked right onto Strike, "Dodge this! Chaos Spear!"

Shadow threw his Chaos Spear straight at Strike's face. Strike yelped as he didn't react fast enough to dodge it. He got blasted in the face and knocked onto the ground, "Ow…"

Strike got up onto his feet, only to have Shadow reappear right in front of him and punch him in the face, knocking him down again. Strike groaned as he held his face where Shadow punched him while Shadow stood there with his arms crossed, "Guess you're not as strong as I thought. Disappointing."

All of a sudden, KAPOW! Shadow was suddenly punched right in the stomach by Strike, "AUGH!"

Shadow looked up to see Strike with a stern face, "If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I don't fight to be better than anyone. I only fight to improve myself, nothing more."

Strike then began throwing several punches in Shadow's stomach. Shadow yelled in pain from every punch. Strike then held his hand behind him, and his hand began forming a Speed Force orb, "My turn."

Strike threw the orb right at Shadow and Shadow was launched away several feet. He skidded on his feet to stop himself from going any further; he almost slipped off the ledge of the hill into the water.

The other Mobians were greatly surprised to see this. "Whoa! Strike's actually holding his own against Shadow," Sonia said.

"Yeah," Manic agreed, "I didn't think he'd be able to."

Shadow brushed some dust from the attack off his shirt, "Seems as though I underestimated him. Let's see him dodge this."

Shadow started moving forward with his hover shoes and firing several Chaos Spears at Strike. Strike used his super speed to dodge the attacks from ducking underneath to sliding on the ground beneath them and jumping over them. Shadow then threw another Chaos Spear at Strike as Strike ran on a rock. Strike just managed to jump over the attack before landing on the ground with a shoulder-roll.

Once Strike was up on his feet, Shadow appeared right in front of him and attempted to kick him in the head with an air-kick. Strike just managed to block it before throwing Speed Force lightning at Shadow. Shadow then warped behind Strike got him right into a head-lock, making it hard for him to breathe.

Strike choked as he tried to fight back, "H-hey! Easy, Shadow!"

Shadow replied sternly, "How do you think you'll get yourself out of this?"

Strike elbowed Shadow right in the stomach really hard, making him step and cough in pain. Strike then charged up a Speed Force orb in his hands and threw straight at Shadow, launching him back into a large rock.

Shadow growled as he got up from the rock, "I won't lose to you!"

Shadow charged straight at Strike with his fist raised. Right as he went for the punch, Strike managed to grab it with his hand. He and Shadow then threw a punch at each other, and both blows landed on each other. Both these punches seemed to take a bunch of energy out of them as they both dropped their heads.

Shadow then punched Strike a couple of times in the face before Strike punched him back. He then kicked Shadow in the stomach, forcing him to step back. Shadow then jumped in the air and attempted to swing his leg down onto Strike, but Strike managed to shoulder-roll out of the way before the blow hit the ground.

Strike could tell that Shadow seemed to have quite a bit of a temper, "Hey, chill out, Shadow! No need to get so worked up."

Shadow growled as he charged at Strike again, "Shut up and fight me!"

Shadow threw more Chaos Spears at Strike and Strike used his speed to dodge the blasts. He then started moving and stopping at different spots around Shadow. Shadow snarled out of annoyance, "Enough of this! Face me!"

Strike began moving faster and faster, making it harder for Shadow to spot him. Shadow was so frustrated, he began throwing Chaos Spears everywhere. From the small rocks closeby to the hills far away, a Chaos Spear would leave damage.

The other Mobians and girls were getting worried. "This is gettin' intense!" Applejack said.

Manic called out to Shadow and Strike, "Hey! Tone it down over there, guys! You're gonna make a mess!"

Fluttershy covered her eyes in fear, "I can't watch!"

Fluttershy then hugged Tails out of being frightened to watch the fight. Tails was surprised as a blush slowly formed on his cheeks, but he hugged Fluttershy back to comfort her, "It's okay, it's okay."

Strike was now moving so fast, Shadow couldn't see him. All that was visible was his Speed Force Lightning. Having had enough of this, Shadow yelled, "That does it! I'll show you the true power of the Ultimate Lifeform… with no restraints!"

Shadow swung his arms out, forcing his inhibitor rings off his wrists. The Mobians gasped as they knew what Shadow had in mind. "Uh-oh! He's going for it!" Sonic yelled.

"Going for what?" Pinkie asked.

Shadow's body began turning red as his Chaos Energy charged up with aura around his body. Sonia yelled out of fear, "TAKE COVER!"

The Mobians quickly went to get themselves and the girls behind a wall of large rocks. Strike suddenly stopped moving and called out, "Wait-wait-wait! Shadow, stop!"

Shadow crossed his arms as he prepared to use his signature move, "Chaos…"

Strike dashed at Shadow to stop him. Shadow then threw his arms out, "BLAST!"

Shadow let out a burst of Chaos Energy in the form of an explosion. Strike reacted as he blocked himself with his arms to try and withstand it. The Chaos Blast covered everything within its range with it's bright red light shining out.

 **(Soundtrack stops)**

After a short-period of time, the light slowly faded while leaving smoke from the Chaos Blast. The Mobians and girls all peaked out from behind the rocks to see the aftermath of the fight. "Is… is it over?" Fluttershy asked shaking.

The smoke began to clear from the area. Shadow was the first to be revealed on his knees. He was tired from using his Chaos Blast with his inhibitor rings off. He put his rings back on as he stood up on his feet. Then when he looked forward, he gasped in surprise, "What?"

The rest of the smoke had cleared up, and Strike was revealed still standing while a bit dirty and the gauntlets of his suit had a bit of minor damage. It was unbelievable; Strike was able to fight the Chaos Blast.

The other Mobians were shocked, "He resisted the Chaos Blast!" Knuckles said.

"No way! No one's been able to do that!" Sonic said.

"Wow!" Rainbow said out of amazement, "Strike really IS awesome!"

"Amazing," Sunset agreed.

Strike chuckled and coughed, "Man, that was too close… ow…"

Strike then dropped to his knees on the ground exhausted. Shadow was greatly surprised that Strike was able to resist one of his most powerful techniques. He approached Strike who was on his knees looking really tired. Everyone else was worried about what Shadow might do next.

Strike lifted his head up, and the first thing he saw was Shadow holding his hand out to him with a smile, offering to help him up. Strike was kind of surprised but chuckled as he accepted the offer and Shadow helped him up. The other Mobians and girls were all very surprised to see Shadow act like this.

Shadow was the first to break the silence, "I have to admit, Strike, your powers and skills are beyond what I believed. I didn't believe you were worth paying much attention to like Specter, but you've shown us your identity willingly, told us what you knew and where you came from, and honoured my request of testing you. You've proven you can be trusted much faster than I thought. I am truly impressed."

Strike chuckled, "Well, I didn't expect or even plan to impress you, Shadow. But I'm glad this all turned out well for you."

The rest of the Mobians and the girls all approached them. Sonic was the first to ask, "So, what's going on? Shadow, you're actually smiling? And you're being a chill guy?"

Shadow gave a simple and short chuckle as he crossed his arms, "Well, faker, let's just say I appreciate someone like Strike who takes a high risk when he needs to. And I feel he has made a few changes to me. And with that, he's earned my respect."

"All right, well," Strike said as he stretched out his back, "Glad this went better than I thought. Although, I don't think Specter will say the same thing… And I'm willing to bet he's standing right behind me right now."

"Undoubtedly," said a voice from right behind Strike.

Strike simply turned his head to see Specter was standing behind him, but he wasn't surprised, "Let me guess, you saw everything I did today?"

"You weren't exactly subtle about it," Specter stated calmly.

"Uh, subtle about what?" Strike asked with his arms crossed.

"EVERYTHING!" Specter yelled, waving his arms in the air, while his volume made Strike's hair and hoodie get blown back like in the wind.

Strike just scratched his head, "Umm, could you maybe, uh, elaborate?"

"Doing so would be a waste of time," Specter said, "So you've trained with them, and told them everything you know. Well, at least your identity is still safe."

"Everyone back home knows who I am," Strike replied, "Plus, I got tired of wearing the mask."

Specter held his breath as he thought to himself, " _This will not end well."_

Strike then said while sounding very nervous, "Oh, and, umm… I might have also slipped everything I know about you as well…?"

Inside his mask, Specter was trying to keep his face as straight as possible while controlling his shaking breath, "Strike, run very far very fast. Now, and take everyone with you."

His hands and eyes started to glow with bright purple power. At that very second, Strike grabbed everyone else around him and took them all away from the area. Then a few seconds later…

BOOM! A giant pillar of pure energy shot straight up into the sky while Specter screamed, " _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

It was like Specter's screaming could go on for a long time without stopping. Manic turned to Strike, "Well, I think you just officially broke him."

Strike gave a nervous smile, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

The Mobians, girls and Strike all went to leave the place and let Specter deal with his… let's just say his anger issues. His screaming was so loud, in fact, it was going across space and even some other dimensions. In Blaze's universe, Blaze was watching the view from her castle. Then she started to hear the sound of Specter's scream, "Huh? What is in the universe is that noise?"

In a hidden cave, Dreadlord was practicing his powers with a staff when he heard what sounded like Specter screaming. "What did that speedster do this time?" he asked himself.

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was grabbing a bowl of spaghetti from the fridge. When he suddenly heard Specter's scream, it startled him causing him to drop the food, "Mama-mia! What was-a-that?!"

This all seemed to go on for about half an hour until Specter finally ran out of breath and stopped screaming and the energy faded away. "Someone is going to start talking about what happened. NOW!" he said loudly, mostly talking to himself.

But no one else was around to hear. So what actually happened while Specter just unleashed his power over half an hour? That's for us to find out next chapter.

 **FanFiction Story Written by: Sandstorm - Books based on screenplay by Meghan McCarthy**

 **Co-written by: Dark Hunter677**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OC: Strike created by Sandstorm (FanFiction, YouTube, DeviantArt)**

 **OCs: Specter and Dreadlord created by Dark Hunter677 (FanFiction, YouTube)**

 **Soundtrack: Shadow Rival Boss Fight from Sonic Generations (2011)**

 **Reference: Specter lashing out in anger is a reference to Dragon Ball Z Abridged, a Dragon Ball parody where Vegeta lashes out in anger and screams across space and time (And a parody that is NOT for little kids)**

 **Written only for the reader's opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes to use concepts from my stories is allowed to do so as long as you ask and say where it originally came from.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Mobians, girls and Strike all warped back to Canterlot High with Strike's teleporter. They all sighed that they were glad to be back, and just in time too as it was getting close to the Rainboom's turn to perform.

"Hoo-we, well, that was one long time we all had back there," Applejack said.

"Yeah, glad that's over now," Manic agreed.

Strike turned to his friends, "You guys should probably head inside. I've got to do some research on how Specter and I can get home."

"Yeah, sure thing," Tails said.

"We'll see you later, darling," Rarity said waving bye to Strike.

The Mobians and girls all went walking in, but as Sonic followed them, Strike called out to him, "Wait, Sonic. Could I have a word with you for a minute?"

Sonic stopped for a moment and looked at Rainbow to hear her thoughts. Rainbow motioned her head to Strike, telling her boyfriend to go for it. Sonic nodded and turned to Strike, "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"How much do you know about the Zeti?" Strike asked, "Where'd they come from?"

Sonic crossed his arms, "Not too sure, to be honest. And it's not the first time I've said that. They come from the Lost Hex, a strange living land that came across Mobius some time ago. They're probably like, centuries old or something. Zavok, the red strong guy, he's the leader of his Deadly Six gang, and he's the toughest too."

"Hmm," Strike put his finger on his chin, "How'd you manage to beat them with your friends?"

Sonic scoffed, "I actually beat them by myself. I fought them all like, three times on the Lost Hex, and every fight, I walked away as the winner with them as the losers. Even when they got themselves a strong boost of power, I still beat them."

"Heh, guess you are pretty tough for your kind," Strike made a little chuckle, before he sounded concerned, "But after how we fought them yesterday, it seems like they've gotten even tougher than before. Even fighting them as a team, they still held their own."

Sonic gave off a little wave showing the expression that he didn't seem too worried at all, "Pfft, sure, they made a decent fight, but we beat 'em. Heck, I could probably beat them by myself again."

As Sonic and Strike were talking, from behind the corner in the shadows, Vezon watched them with a sinister smile. He raised his hand as a small black and red mist formed from his fingertips. He then motioned his hand in the direction where Sonic was standing and the mist hovered towards him.

Strike looked a bit worried, "Sonic, I really think you're going to need our help if we're going to take them down."

"Dude, I think you mean if _I'm_ going to take them down," Sonic called out, "As I said, I've beaten them myself."

Vezon's red and black mist hovered towards Sonic. The moment it touched his shoulder, it looked like it was going into him. Strike replied to Sonic's statement, "But that doesn't mean you can win by yourself all the time. You will need help."

Sonic put his arms down as he gave a frown. Strike looked confused, "Uh, Sonic… you don't look so well. Are you alright?"

A hint of Sonic's irises in his eyes seemed to have a small shade of red in them as he started to sound a bit annoyed, "Yeah. Why?"

"You seem…" Strike tried to come up with a clear answer, "I don't know."

"What?" Sonic said sounding a bit mad.

"Are you feeling okay?" Strike asked again.

Sonic started to get angry, "Of course I'm feeling okay! What do you think I am, sick or something?"

Strike scratched his head, "Oh, I'm sorry, Sonic. That was insensitive of me. I just thought-"

Sonic cut him off by yelling, "What?! That I can't handle a situation like you can?!"

Strike was surprised at what Sonic just said, "I'm not saying that at all!"

Sonic growled at Strike, "I'm not as weak as you think, Strike! I'm always getting more powerful every day! Heck, I might even be stronger than you!"

Strike didn't seem to understand why Sonic was upset all of a sudden, and this was causing him to form tears in his eyes as he felt harshfully offended by this, "Sonic! No one's questioning your power! Why would you think that?!"

Sonic shouted loudly at Strike, "Why do you care what happens to me when you don't even know me, Strike?! Why did you step in to fight the Zeti when I was handling it?! Am I some kind of weakling to you?!"

Strike was horrified as he cried, "Where is this coming from?!"

Sonic was silent as he gritted his teeth until his expression slowly changed to being confused, "I… I don't know. I'm… I'm gonna go inside and check on the others."

Sonic walked to the stairs and into the school. Strike just stood there confused as he wiped his tears away, "What on Earth's gotten into him?"

Strike then felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his phone to see that he got a message from someone. It came from Free Mint. Strike read the message, "Strike, if you find this message, help. I'm trapped and I'm scared."

Strike turned around as he prepared to run off, "Wuh-oh, sounds like Mint's in trouble. Better help her."

Strike rushed away with his super speed to find Mint as soon as possible. Inside the school, Sonic walked down the hallway looking for the others. As he continued to the gym, he just happened to slip past Adagio who was looking at him through an open door of a dark room. As she kept her eyes on him, she couldn't help but develop a blush on her cheeks, " _He sure is such a sweetie."_

Sonic kept walking down the hallway when all of a sudden, "WHOA!"

Adagio had run up to Sonic and randomly hugged him from behind. Sonic was surprised that someone like Adagio would do that. He pulled her arms off of him and asked, "Hey! What's this all about?!"

Adagio just looked at Sonic with a smile, "Oh, come now, dearie. You know that's not how you treat a lady, right?"

Sonic flexed an eyebrow, "W-what are you talking about?"

Adagio put her hand on Sonic's chin, "You're sweet not to notice so easily. You just might be the cutest person I've met in my life. Even better than anyone in Equestria."

Sonic immediately knew what this was about, and pushed Adagio's hand away, "Hey. I know what you're up too, but I'm not falling for it."

"Aw, come on, honey," Adagio said as she walked around Sonic in a circle, "I think Rainbow Dash is somewhat a nice girl, but your entire life could be so much better if it were you and me instead."

"If Rainbow Dash were seeing this right now, oh boy," Sonic pointed out, "She would really not be happy."

"Oh, she won't need to know about this," Adagio said, "In fact, do you know the young student here by the name of Diamond Tiara?"

Sonic looked sterned, "Yeah, why?"

Adagio put her hand on Sonic's shoulder as she elaborated, "Her father, Filthy Rich, is actually rich here in Canterlot City. You could say, almost to the point where he runs the place. If anything, we could go to him and get him to build the perfect place for us."

"Us?" Sonic asked.

Adagio chuckled as she leaned in close, "Just you and me."

Sonic backed away not wanting any of this, "Listen here, Adagio. I have no interest in your evil schemes, and no amount of money can give me what I need. So you back away from me before I lose it."

Adagio just smirked as she replied, "As you wish, my sweetie."

Adagio then just went twirling away with her singing voice into the open room and closing the door. Sonic groaned in annoyance as he face-palmed, "Sometimes I wonder why it's me who gets all the attention."

Meanwhile, Strike followed Mint's location through the city and the hills. He was quite surprised that Mint had gone rather far away, "Wow, she really got far somewhere. Now that I think about it, how the heck did she get my number? Ah, forget it. That's not important if she's in danger."

Eventually, Strike made it to the top of a hill to see a cargo yard full of shipping containers right at the edge to the water for large boats to deliver and pick up. He scratched his head as he wondered, "Hmm, I wonder why she came out here. Well, better find her fast."

Strike rushed down into the yard to find Mint. He rushed up over a wall of containers and then jumped down onto a puddle of water. But as soon as he tried moving fast again, he was running at normal human speed, "Huh? My speed. It's gone?"

That was when Strike then heard voices nearby. He moved to see a small, narrow space between two large containers, he spotted the Zeti talking with Boulder and Frost. He grew stern, "What are those monsters doing out here?"

Strike then noticed something that was between the group. It looked like a large device that was sending out energy rings out in the air, and he realized that its range was the entire yard. He seemed to know what was going on, "Dang it! They've prepared for my presence with a meta-human dampener device."

Then Strike heard another voice nearby, "Strike. It's me."

Strike turned his head to see Mint was hiding behind a pile of boxes. He quietly came over to her, "Mint, what were you doing out here?"

Mint looked nervous as she answered, "Ah thought that I'd help you guys out by trackin' these guys down, but ah didn't realise that they had some weird… power-cancelin' thing with them. Now ah can't get out of here, and ah'm scared."

Strike quickly looked around for a way to get out. It took him a few seconds until he saw next to a container was a massive crate with a toolbox that they could use to climb over it, "Okay, let's take this nice and slow. Follow my lead and we'll get over there and climb out."

Mint nodded and she and Strike quickly walked forward behind a line of crates. As they snuck their way through the yard to avoid being seen, they could hear the Zeti and villains talking.

"So, uh, what's this thing supposed to do?" Zazz asked as he looked at it.

"Simple," Frost answered, "I've programmed it to dampen meta-human's abilities. Take Boulder here for example. He has the power to create rocks, and with that power blocked…"

Boulder raised his hand to try and create rocks, but nothing happened. He lowered his hand as he gave a smile, "Huh, it actually works. But how would we be able to fight our enemies if both our powers are blocked?"

"Easy," Frost replied as she pulled out a pair of small devices in her hand, "We slap these small dampeners on the heroes, and the big one here will receive the message of the very targets I've programmed them to. That way, it will turn off automatically, and we'll use our powers when the heroes are helpless to fight."

Zavok crossed his arms, "I'm afraid our deal is starting to cut short. We agreed that we would help you beat Strike if you simply helped us beat Sonic. That's it. We're not partners."

Frost chuckled as she held her hand up to tell Zavok to calm down, "Fear not, Zavok. Our deal will be completed fairly soon. It shouldn't take too long to fight the heroes to find us. And when they do, they'll walk right into the trap."

Zeena looked annoyed as she constantly looked back up and down at the sky, "Okay, that's nice and all, but can we please leave now? It's getting cloudy and it's going to rain. And you know what happens to makeup when it mixes with water? It gets ruined!"

"Oh, shut up!" Boulder said to Zeena, "The weather isn't that bad! Plus, it's not gonna keep up much longer. So chill out."

Zeena snarled at Boulder, "YOU shut up, boy!"

Strike and Mint reached the container and used the toolbox to climb onto it. Strike managed to get on easily, but in the process of Mint doing it, her foot put a bit too much pressure on the side of the toolbox over the edge of the crate. The toolbox hit the ground making a loud noise with a splash and it caught the villains' attention.

Frost looked around the area, "What was that?! Who's there?!"

Mint and Strike climbed over the container and jumped down onto the wet concrete ground with a small splash from a puddle of rainwater. "Phew, ah don't think they saw us," Mint said.

Strike nodded as they both started moving slowly and quietly. Zavok ordered his Zeti crew, "Zazz, Zor and Master Zik, you stay here and keep guard. This device just may give us the advantage. The rest of you, spread out and find our guests. They can't have moved too far."

Strike and Mint overheard Zavok's voice. "Okay, they didn't see us, but they _did_ hear us," Strike said.

Strike and Mint moved quickly and they quickly went into a tunnel in the ground that was covered by crates. They quickly shut the door on top, but not without the loud clunk coming from it closing. Zomom and Zeena burst through a wall of crates, breaking them.

Zomom snarled as he rushed right at a random pile of boxes with his fists swinging like crazy, "Whoever's here, come out! We don't have time for this! And I got a big meal ahead of me!"

Zomom walked across the uncovered bars above the tunnel while bending them a bit due to his weight. Strike and Mint hid underneath the crates in the shadows. They could hear Zomom's voice echoing from above them, "Come out, and I promise not to eat you."

Mint was starting to feel scared, "Please don't see us, please don't see us…"

Very quietly, Strike asked Mint, "Seriously bad time to ask, but how the heck did you get my number? Did you somehow hack into my tech?"

Mint answered, "What? No. Would a cowgirl really know how to hack? Look, ah just found a memory key just laying around from our fight the other day, and it had some of your important info, so ah decided to hold onto it until ah found you."

Strike was surprised, "Huh, I don't remember leaving that there by mistake. Wait, do you have it with you right now?"

Mint nodded as she reached in her pocket and pulled out the memory key, "Yeah, why?"

Strike's computer gauntlet from his suit uncloaked on his arm and he plugged the key into the computer. He quickly began typing in something, "If I can just find the right code, I can contact Sonic and the others to help. They might be able to destroy the dampener."

Back in Canterlot High, the Dazzlings were performing one of their own songs, and oh dear, it was getting too much attention from all the students, except the Mobians and Rainbooms, of course. Sonic was walking back and forth thinking about how he just acted towards Strike, " _Man, what was I thinking? How did I suddenly act like that?"_

Tails was able to notice that Sonic didn't look so well, "Hey, Sonic, you okay? You look like you're a little stressed."

Sonic stopped going in circles and explained what happened, "Sorry, it's just… Strike and I were talking, and all of a sudden I just got angry at him for some reason."

The Mobians and girls looked surprised. "Angry? Why would you be angry at Strike?" Sonia asked.

"Indeed, darling," Rarity added, "Strike is a kind-hearted gentleman."

"Yeah, I know," Sonic replied, "It just came out of nowhere and he actually looked upset. I think I might have actually hurt his feelings."

Fluttershy covered her mouth in shock, "Why would you do that?"

Sonic grabbed his head, "I don't know. It's like, something _made_ me angry. But-"

That was when Tails' watch started vibrating, "Hold the phone for a second, Sonic."

Tails checked his watch, and the screen looked like he was getting a call. He tapped on the screen to answer, "Hello?"

The screen began showing Strike and Mint talking, "Yo, guys, are you there?"

The Mobians and girls all gathered around to see what was going on. "Strike? How did you-" Tails tried to asked but was cut off.

"No time to explain, mate," Strike said, "Listen, Free Mint and I are in a cargo yard near a loading bay. The Zeti and my enemies are here. We're in a bit of a situation."

"What's wrong? You can't get out?" Knuckles asked.

"They were prepared for an ambush," Mint answered, "They've got a dampenin' device and it's cancelled out our powers. As long as that thing's on, our powers won't work. We need your help. You gotta get here and fast. And ah mean it; those guys out there, they're gettin' angry."

The sound of crashing supplies and Zomom's voice yelling came shortly after, "Come out now or I will eat you up!"

The Mobians nodded. "Okay, transmit your coordinates and we'll get there as soon as possible," Silver said.

The girls took notice of this. "Where are y'all goin'?" Applejack asked.

Manic replied, "Strike and Mint have gotten themselves in a trap. We're heading out to rescue them."

Sonic told the girls, "You stay here and perform your part when it comes. We'll handle this."

The girls nodded to the Mobians. "Be careful," Sunset said.

Strike and Mint quietly made it to an area in the bay where some crates were in separate piles. Just as they were about to go through, they saw Zeena pop out from the other side looking angry, "Don't play games with me!"

Strike and Mint quickly hid behind a container before they were seen. Zeena kicked down a pile of crates, "The rain's ruining my makeup, and you're testing my patience! Show yourself!"

Strike got on his knee and held his hands out to Mint, showing that he would give her a boost onto the container. Mint nodded as he put her foot in Strike's hands and Strike boosted her up. Strike was about to climb up when he could hear Zeena approaching.

"Come out…" Zeena said a sing-songy voice, right before her tone changed to furious with the sound of more crates being knocked over, "NOW!"

Mint quickly let her hand down to Strike and she helped him climb onto the container. They both quietly crawled across so they wouldn't make a lot of noise. Zeena growled as she went looking around the other containers, "Where… are… YOU?!"

Strike and Mint reached the other side of the container and quietly climbed down. They moved forward and hid behind another crate. They took a peek over it to see what was ahead. They could see Boulder and Frost looking around while throwing supplies all over the place.

Boulder snarled as he threw aside a bunch of bags full of fish, "No. More! GAMES!"

Frost kicked an open crate out of her path, "When I find you, I will freeze you and then break you into pieces!"

Strike peeked around, looking for an exit. In no time, he noticed an open container that was tilted over the wall, "There we go, that's our exit."

Strike and Mint didn't realise that a hand was slowly coming up behind them. Mint whispered to Strike, "Okay, so what's the plan here?"

"We'll need to make a quick distraction," Strike started, but before he could say anything else, he and Mint were suddenly grabbed from behind, "AAAAHH!"

Strike and Mint were both thrown into a crate full of bags of flour. They both groaned as they held their heads before they looked up and backed up against the crate. Zavok pounded his fists cracking his knuckles, "Going somewhere?"

The rest of the Zeti and the villains approached the heroes. Strike chuckled nervously, "Uh, hehehe, hi, everyone. We, uh, didn't mean to interrupt your little meeting or anything like that. Um, we were just leaving."

Zeena gave a little smirk, "Oh, no, no. We want you to stay with us for a while."

Mint was afraid, "Oh, this ain't gonna be good."

Frost and Boulder pulled out the dampening gauntlets. Frost chuckled, "We hope you like these pretty bracelets we've made just for you."

But just as Frost and Boulder started approaching Strike and Mint, a bright purple light shone from above. Everyone looked up and saw a purple glowing energy blur coming straight down at the villains and Zeti. The Zeti and the villains all jumped back before the blur hit the ground.

The bright glow quickly faded, and Specter was revealed to be inside, clearly ready for a fight and eager to punch something, "Now the fight starts!"

Specter fired two large lasers at Zor and Zik… only for the lasers to disappear in midair, and for the glow around his hands to flicker and fade. Specter looked at his hands, then looked at the Zeti and villains, "This isn't going to end well for me, is it?"

Zavok nailed Specter right in the face with a straight right, and he was knocked into a support for a crane with a loud CLANG from the impact. Boulder cracked his knuckles as he looked back down on Strike and Mint, "This, I'm gonna enjoy."

But before Boulder could do anything, there was a strange beeping sound from behind. The Zeti and villains all turned to see a bunch of small devices on the dampener. Frost suddenly freaked out, "AAHH! BOMBS! TAKE COVER!"

Frost, Boulder and the Zeti jumped away before the bombs went off with a BOOM! The dampener was destroyed. Strike and Mint looked up and saw the Mobians coming down from the sky. Then the two started to feel their energy come back.

Mint yelled out, "Hey, Zetis!"

Zor and Zomom looked forward, and Strike and Mint blasted them back with their lightning. Zavok growled, "Crush them!"

Right as Knuckles landed in front of Zavok, he managed to grab the fast-moving hook head for his head. Knuckles grunted as he held Zavok's fist tightly, "I'm not that easy to beat, pal!"

Sonic and Manic all spin-dashed onto Frost, Boulder and Zazz's heads before backflipping onto the feet on the ground. Frost snarled as she fired icicles at them, causing them to spread out making it harder for her to hit them.

Tails and Sonia got behind a crate and Sonia turned his medallion into her piano blaster. Tails tapped a button on his watch, and he summoned his arm cannon while whispering to himself, "I sure hope Mega Man doesn't sue me for this thing."

Both Tails and Sonia popped out from behind the crate and started firing their weapons at Zik and Boulder. Boulder created a shield made of rocks while Zik jumped from container to container avoiding the blasts. Shadow then appeared in Zik's way and threw a Chaos Spear at him, but Zik threw a blast and both attacks collided into each other and exploded.

Silver hovered in the air and fired his energy in the form of rings at Zomom and Zor. They both created barriers in front of them to block the attacks, but then they started getting blasted from behind by Mint. Zomom growled as he then jumped up in the air before spinning and diving into the ground, creating a damaged path as he went towards Mint. Mint quickly jumped out of the way before Zomom popped out from underground throwing out several energy blasts.

Knuckles and Zavok's punches kept colliding into each other with both barely dropping their guard. Then Zavok threw an uppercut and it managed to hit Knuckles' jaw. Knuckles was launched up into the air, and he would've hit the ground if Strike hadn't caught him with his super speed. He sat Knuckles down and then began running around Zavok in circles at high speed. Zavok snarled as he slammed his fists on the ground, causing the area around him to break up and burst from the surface of the ground. Strike was launched into the air and landed behind a container.

Strike groaned as he held his hand and stood up. Then all of a sudden, Sonic appeared right next to him, "You okay?"

"Could be better, dude," Strike replied as he peeked around the container seeing the carnage in the fight, "Seems like the Zeti are really bringing things up a notch this time."

Sonic then remembered what he did to Strike earlier, "Hey, Strike, about what happened earlier…"

Strike turned back to Sonic, "Hey, man, it's cool. We all have different reactions. Now whaddaya say we take down these guys?"

Outside of the shipping yard, Vezon was watching the action from the hill with his arms crossed. He watched as the heroes fought against the villains and Zeti. He noticed Sonic and Strike hiding behind the container. He reached his hand out and it started letting out Negative Speed Force energy.

Sonic turned his head away for a moment, and then he began hearing the echoing voice of Vezon in his mind, "You do not need anyone's help, Sonic. You are already a strong warrior. Why must you depend on others to aid you in your quest?"

Sonic gripped his fists tightly for a moment as he groaned, and then his head shot right up and it looked like a ring of Negative Speed Force energy burst out of it with his eyes popping open. Vezon shouted as the energy on his hand sparked out and briefly lit on fire. He snarled at the surprise that Sonic managed to fight back, "Agh! Impressive!"

Sonic turned his head back to Strike who looked a little concerned. Strike asked as he held his hand up for a fistbump for acknowledgement, "You okay, Sonic?"

Sonic looked at Strike for a second, and then he smiled as he gladly accepted the fistbump, "Totally. So what should we do?"

Strike peeked around the container again and examined the villains' fighting, "Okay, here's the plan. It looks like they each have an opponent for themselves. If we're gonna get the advantage in the fight, we should either go and distract them or maybe get them into hitting each other."

Sonic pounded his fists together, "Ohh, I'm totally up for the 'get them into hitting each other' part. Let's take turns at doing both of those ideas."

Strike replied, "Okay, on my signal."

Sonic and Strike prepared to move in as Strike counted down, "3… 2… 1… Go!"

Sonic and Strike started running in with their super speed. Boulder was firing several rocks at Sonia and Tails. Sonia and Tails took cover behind the crate as the rocks fired rapidly above their heads. As Boulder continued to fire, Strike got right behind him, "Hey, Boulder! Hello! Yoohoo!"

Boulder perked up as he looked behind him, "Huh?!"

As Boulder was distracted, he stopped firing rocks, giving Tails and Sonia the chance to fire back. They popped out from behind the crate and fired their weapons at Boulder, "Surprise!"

Boulder turned back only to see the yellow and pink blasts from Tails' arm cannon and Sonia's piano blaster right before he was then hit by both blasts at once. So much so, that the blasts just happened to launch Boulder off the ground and out of the area. He screamed like a certain fan-favourite Disney character as he flew away in the sky, " _AAAAHHHH-HOHOHO-WEEEE!"_

Sonia and Tails gave a thumbs-up to Strike, "Nice!"

Zavok swung his fist at Knuckles, and the punch was so strong he was launched back but he managed to back-flip onto his feet safely, "Come on, Zavok! Is that all you got?!"

Zavok snarled as he jumped in the air and prepared to slam his fists down onto Knuckles. But just before the blow could land, Sonic swiftly moved Knuckles right out of the way. Zavok's slam attack caused a crack in the concrete. Then right as he raised his head, KAPOW! " **AAUGH!"**

Sonic kicked Zavok's head from the left while Knuckles punched his face from the right. Ouch. Zavok growled as he attempted to grab them, but they both managed to jump away. Then Strike rushed right at Zavok and slammed him into the leg of a crane.

Zomom started jumping at Silver and attempting to bite onto his leg, but Silver kept moving out of the way, and at a close call too, "YEEP!"

Then right as Zomom prepared to jump again, Sonic dashed out from behind a crate and tripped him, causing to fall onto his stomach. Silver gave a thumbs-up to Sonic before he went straight at Zor. Zor jumped away from Silver and threw energy blasts at him, but Silver hovered away from them before they landed.

Zeena was then knocked into a container by Mint. Mint threw lightning bolts at Zeena, and Zeena managed to duck underneath them. She then created an energy rope to grab a crate and swung forward to slam it onto Mint. Mint quickly jumped back before the crate landed on her.

Zeena yelled at Zomom who laid on the ground, "Get them, you idiot!"

Zomom yelled back as he got up, "'Get them?' Come down and help me!"

Strike and Sonic appeared right next to Zeena, surprising her. Zeena attempted to swing her fist at them, but they moved right before the blow landed. She then saw them running all over the place on the surface. She snarled and just started firing orbs down at the ground hoping to land a blow. Strike then appeared behind Zomom's back, and Zeena fired at him again. Strike moved his head to the side and the blast hit Zomom in the back instead. Zomom shouted at Zeena, "Hey! Are you blind? Stop aiming right at me!"

Zeena growled, "Argh! Are **you** stupid?! Get out of the way!"

Sonic could tell that they really didn't enjoy working together and called down from on top of a container, "Guys, please! There's plenty of us to go around!"

Strike then appeared right next to Sonic, "Yeah, if anything, we might not even need to be here. You wanna sort this out yourselves?"

Both Zeena and Zomom snarled at the same time, "SHUT UP!"

Both the Zeti fired a blast at the two speedy heroes, but Sonic and Strike split up and the blasts just hit each other and exploded. Frost groaned as she sat up a bit dizzy, "Ohhhhh…"

All of a sudden, Strike appeared right in front of Frost, making her yelp in surprise before trying to freeze him. Strike just moved behind her and tapped her shoulder, and Frost turned around swing an ice sword at him. Strike just vibrated his body, and the sword just went through him. He then kicked the sword out of Frost's hands, and then grabbed her hand, "Enjoy your flight, Fleet Frost."

"Huh? What flight?" Frost asked confused.

Strike started spinning in circles while holding Frost's arm. Frost shouted as they spun faster and faster, "I'm gonna be sick!"

After one final spin, Strike let go of Frost's arm and Frost went flying away into the air, " _AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

All of the Zeti were getting cornered into each other by the Mobians and heroes. Each Zeti could only block blasts and attacks while stepping back towards a wall of containers. Zavok snarled at the fact that his plan to destroy Sonic was falling apart, "This isn't possible! How can I keep falling to the likes of you?!"

Back up at the hill, Vezon observed the battle in the yard. He gave a smirk as he watched the heroes get the advantage, "Perhaps it is time for an alternative approach."

Vezon then turned his head to look behind, and he spoke to someone who was standing behind him and their boot was all that was visible for our point of view, "You know what to do."

The figure's boots started walking past Vezon as they prepared to move in. Sonic put his fists against his hips as he responded to Zavok's question, "It's because we have something you lack; a real team!"

Sonic then turned to Shadow as he asked, "Shadow, wanna blast 'em outta the yard?"

Shadow smirked as he stepped forward and cracked his knuckles, "With pleasure, faker."

Shadow raised his hands as he was about to charge up his powers. The Zeti held their fists up as they all growled preparing for it. But just before Shadow got the chance to attack, there was the high sound of a… " _ **AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

This screeching noise was so loud, the Mobians, heroes and even Zeti had to cover their ears. But even then, it still hurt them alot. After a moment, the screeching finally stopped. The Mobians and heroes all groaned in pain. "GEEZ, what was that?!" Manic asked.

At that moment, a container's doors were slowly opening, and there were two hands that were pushing them open. Everyone looked into the open container trying to see who it was; it was dark inside but they were able to tell that someone was standing inside.

The figure spoke to the heroes in a female voice, but the voice sounded familiar; almost too familiar, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I do hope that I haven't arrived at this fight too late."

The figure's voice sounded so familiar, Strike, Sonic and Tails gasped in shock, "It… can't be…"

The figure replied, "Oh, but it is."

The figure began slowly stepping out of the darkness, and the appearance of the figure made the Mobians and heroes gasped. The figure looked exactly like Fluttershy, but something was different about her; _very,_ _ **very**_ different. Her hair was crimson red, her right eye's colour was blood red with a splattered-blood-like scar over it, both of her irises looked like they shrunk, and her skin had taken a pale tone of her original colour. She was wearing a blood red and cloud white skin tight suit with strip details with boths that had the same detail while her arms and hands were exposed, and she even had wings on her back that looked very similar to the one for Rainbow and Fluttershy whenever they pony up.

The Fluttershy figure turned to Strike, "Hello, Strike. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Strike was shocked, "Wait, the Fluttershy of my home? W-what happened to you?"

Fluttershy's doppelganger replied, "Oh, that name has no meaning for me now. Call me… Fluttershout."

"Flutter… shout?" Sonic asked with a flexed eyebrow.

"Oh, so the name doesn't quite give you a hint of what I can do?" Fluttershout asked, "All right, then. I'll gladly demonstrate."

Fluttershout began to take a deep breath with her cheeks puffing up, and then the next thing that came out of her mouth was a really high sound of screeching with rings of air being blown right at Sonic. Sonic was blown into a tall crate and got blasted right through it. The noise was so loud, everyone covered their ears as it was high.

Strike turned to face Fluttershout and rushed right at her. He grabbed her by the arms and tried to talk to her, "Fluttershy, this isn't you! Whatever has happened to you, I'll do anything I can to fix it!"

Fluttershy swiped Strike's arms off before she grabbed him by the collar of his suit. She used her wings to fly up into the air and held Strike up as she replied, "It's humanity that needs fixing!"

The Zeti saw this as a chance to fight back, but they were all frozen with familiar cyan energy surrounding them. Silver was holding them in place, "No, you don't! You're staying right there!"

Specter shook his head as he sat up, "Ohh, did I miss something?"

Specter looked up and saw Strike being held by Fluttershout. Fluttershout tossed Strike up before she did a front flip while swinging her leg at Strike, launching him down into a large crate full of hay. Strike groaned as he held his head, "Well, the landing could've been worse."

Fluttershout landed on the ground and started walking towards Strike. But as she approached him while cracking her knuckles, Specter appeared right in front of her with really advanced high-tech pistols in his hands, "I wouldn't advise you screaming, missy. These things can turn that right back on you. Trust me, I've fought people just like you. So the result won't be any different."

Fluttershout just smirked as she taunted Specter, "Ooh, I'm so scared. I think the question is, how similar were they to me? Let's find out."

Fluttershy started running towards Specter as she was taking a deep breath for another scream attack. Specter prepared his pistols for the attack, but then Fluttershout came right to a halt as red energy flowed from her hands before she fired orbs at Specter, catching him off guard. He quickly used his arms to block the blasts, but he didn't lower them fast enough as now Fluttershout screeched at him, launching him into another crane.

Specter groaned as he rubbed his head, "Man if this keeps happening, people are probably gonna treat me like an underrated character."

Fluttershout appeared in front of Specter again. She started screeching at him again, but Specter managed to start using his pistols to send back a high-frequency blast. Both of the attacks were evenly matched. Then Knuckles appeared behind Fluttershout and ran up to grab her, but Fluttershout stopped screeching and jumped with a backflip over him before Specter's pistols blasted him away.

Knuckles got launched into a wall of containers. He groaned in pain from the impact and growled at Specter angrily, "Watch where you aim those things!"

Specter slightly lowered his pistols as he realized, "Whoops."

Fluttershout then landed next to Specter and punched him in the head, knocking him down. Tails came out from behind a container and ran up to grab Fluttershout from behind. But just as he got close to her, Fluttershy took out a device and tapped a button. Then she turned around to face Tails, and her appearance suddenly changed to Fluttershy. She covered herself with her arms as she freaked out, "Please, Tails, don't hurt me!"

Tails gasped as he skidded to a halt. Fluttershout then turned back to her own form and threw a punch at him. Tails groaned he held his face where he was punched, "Ow! Cheater!"

Fluttershout chuckled as she smirked sinisterly, "You're too easy to fool, little boy."

All of a sudden, she was tackled from behind by Shadow. Shadow held her down on the ground in a headlock, "I suggest you stay down, or you will get hurt."

Fluttershout turned her head towards Shadow, "Really?"

Fluttershout grabbed Shadow's arms and swung forward, swinging him off. She then jumped in the air with a backflip, took a very deep breath and released a very high screech. Shadow wasn't able to react fast enough as the screech hit him right in the stomach and launched him into a bunch of containers, breaking them apart. In the process of him colliding into the containers, the red and purple Chaos Emeralds flew out of his jacket and out of the yard.

Strike gasped as he noticed Shadow got hurt, "Shadow!"

The other Mobains noticed Shadow in the containers and were shocked. This caused them to get distracted and Silver lost focus on keeping the Zeti still. The Zeti then attacked the Mobains, Strike and Mint. Zomom slammed his fists on Sonic and Strike several times before throwing them into an open container. Zena and Zor fired multiple blasts at Sonia, Mint and Manic, Zic whacked Tails and Knuckles with his staff. Zazz blasted energy spears at Silver.

The Mobains, Strike and Mint were all knocked into a pile next to Shadow. Fluttershout chuckled, "All too easy. Now to finish you off."

Fluttershout began to take another deep breath for another screech, but then Specter teleported in between the heroes and villains and blocked Fluttershout's attack with a void energy shield.

Specter turned his head to the others, "Guys, get up! This is no time for sleeping on the job!"

Strike grumbled at Specter, "Your jokes aren't making this any better, you know!"

"I have a habit of joking in perilous situations, Strike! You know that!" Specter replied, "But we can get into what my habits are after we beat these dollar store variety villains!"

Specter broke down the shield causing a shockwave. The villains were knocked back, but they were more than able to stay on their feet. Fluttershout chuckled as she stood up straight and stretched out her neck with a few cracks coming from it, "Looks like you're losing steam a bit more easily than usual."

Shadow attempted to get up, but he fell over in the process; his injury from Fluttershout's screech gave a serious punch. Strike came over to help him stand up, but then Specter grabbed his shoulder and almost made him accidentally drop Shadow, "Leave him! We need to finish this fight first, then we can tend to the wounded!"

Not liking what Specter said, Strike yanked his arm away from him, "Absolutely not! Shadow needs help, and I'm not leaving him!"

Specter facepalmed at Strike's comment, "You wanna needlessly risk your life, go for it."

Shadow groaned in pain, "I can- agh! I can handle myself, Strike."

"Maybe, but not like this!" Strike disagreed, "We have to fall back!"

Strike used his speed to get Shadow out of the area. Mint used her jumping power to jump away from the fight. The rest of the Mobains used their various powers to escape from the cargo yard.

Specter grabbed a small, pen-shaped object from his belt and threw it at the villains and called out before he teleported away, "Tick, tick, boom!"

The device beeped twice and was about to explode, but Fluttershout just flicked it away before it happened. She shook her head in disappointment, "A mini-explosion in the shape of a pen? Almost anyone would be dumb enough to fall for that."

Back on the hill, the two Chaos Emeralds that came out of Shadow's jacket landed on the ground. A shadow blocked the sunlight over them while their own glow shone brightly. A familiar-looking hand came down to pick up the Emeralds and examine them. The hand belonged to Vezon who smirked sinisterly as he examined the Emeralds and could feel their power, "Interesting."

Meanwhile, as the Mobians and heroes were escaping, Sonic skidded to a halt while the others didn't notice him stop. He dropped his knees as he panted in exhaustion as he thought to himself, " _They're not going to stop. I have to finish this myself."_

At that moment, Sonic's TSP watch was getting a call. He opened it to see who was calling and saw that it was Tails and Rainbow. Tails asked with concern, "Sonic, where are you? We lost you!"

Sonic panted as he responded, "I'm staying behind. I'm going to finish the fight myself."

Rainbow gasped in shock, "What?! No! You can't! They're gonna get you if you go in by yourself!"

Sonic looked back at the yard, "I'm sorry, but I have to beat them on my own. I stopped them myself before, I can stop them myself again."

Rainbow called out sternly, "You can't! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Sonic still remembered how he randomly got upset at Strike earlier, and he didn't want to risk doing that to Rainbow. He sighed as his finger was about to hit the button to end the call, "I'm sorry, Rainbow. Forgive me."

"Sonic, don't-" before Rainbow could say another word, Sonic ended the call on the watch and shut it.

Sonic stood up as he prepared to go back to the yard, but before he could sprint, there was something that caught his eye. He saw a black and red glow coming from the top of a mountain. He thought for a moment as he looked back at the yard, then back at the light before he decided to go check out the glow.

Up at the top of the mountain, Vezon was on his knees meditating as he could see the entire city from the view. Not too shortly later, Sonic arrived behind him looking sterned. Then a moment later, Strike arrived right next to him. Sonic looked surprised to see him, "Strike, what are you doing here?"

Strike patted Sonic on his shoulder, "I guess we're both pretty stubborn, huh?"

Vezon slowly stood up and held her hands behind his back. Sonic and Strike stood where they were, waiting for what Vezon was planning. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

 **FanFiction Story Written by: Sandstorm - Books based on the screenplay by Meghan McCarthy**

 **Co-written by: Dark Hunter677**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog owned by: SEGA**

 **My Little Pony owned by: Hasbro**

 **OC: Strike created by Sandstorm (FanFiction, YouTube, DeviantArt)**

 **OC: Specter created by Dark Hunter677 (FanFiction, YouTube)**

 **OC: Free Mint created and requested by sonicmane6 (FanFiction)**

 **OC: Fluttershout created by The InvertedShadow (YouTube, DeviantArt)**

 **Reference: Strike and Mint trying to escaping from the Zeti and villains is based on the Miles Moralis stealth mission from Marvel's Spider-Man PS4**

 **Written only for the reader's opinion and feedback. Anyone who wishes to use concepts from my stories is allowed to do so as long as you ask and say where it originally came from.**


End file.
